Lust
by Magz86
Summary: John is in love with Jeff. Jeff just got dumped. Matt is with Evan. Phil is with Adam. Adam is cheating on him. WARNING: Obviously slash so if you don't like it, don't read it. CHAPTER 19: Abuse, non-con
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own the WWE, Jeff Hardy, John Hennigan, Matt Hardy, Matt Korklan, Adam Copeland, Phil Brooks, any other wrestlers who might appear in this or their in-ring personas. I don't presume to know the sexualities of anyone in the WWE. Gay, straight, whatever, I don't care. I make no money from this venture and this story is a work of fiction.**

**~waves~**

**HIYA PEOPLE!**

**I'm starting a new story, which is one of a few that I'm working on. I'm not entirely sure how this is gonna go yet so please bear with me. **

**I don't have a job anymore so apart from applying for tons of jobs, I should have time to update this regularly but don't hold me to that!**

**So on to the story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

John sighed as he watched Evan and Matt on the dance floor of the club. A slow song had just come on and they had their arms wrapped around each other, swaying slightly to the melody but mostly just staring into each other's eyes.

He tried not to think this way but he was jealous. He wasn't jealous of them per se but of what they had and it pained him that he didn't have it. He wasn't even close.

He hadn't been with anyone in months and well... there was no one in the pipeline, either. He hadn't found anyone that he really liked. Mike had been a diversion. Melina had been kept on side to divert. John knew that there was only one man for him... unfortunately for him, that man was straight and had been with his girlfriend for almost 10 years.

He'd fallen for Jeff Hardy back just after his MNM days when he'd been transferred to Raw, Jeff had just rejoined the WWE and they were feuding for the Intercontinental Championship. He'd fallen and he'd fallen hard. There was no two ways about it: he was in love with Jeff Hardy but he couldn't tell him for two reasons: the first being that Jeff was straight and had a girlfriend and the second was that they weren't really friends. Until recently, they hadn't even been on the same brand, never had matches together, there was no time to talk to him because they were never in the same place to do so.

John had been hoping that at the Draft, they would be put on the same show but he hadn't thought it would happen. He'd felt that it was unlikely that they'd move him and Mike but it was even more unlikely that Jeff would get drafted to ECW.

Boy, had he been wrong! Now Mike was on Raw with Matt (which to be completely honest, Mike thought was great – he'd been lusting after Matt for a long time now), Evan was still on ECW and he... he was on Smackdown with Jeff. It was a dream come true for him or at least it would have been, if Jeff hadn't still been with Beth.

Which was why he was out right now, drowning his sorrows even though he'd won his match at the Judgment Day Pay-Per-View against Shelton Benjamin. Watching Matt and Evan as well as Adam and Phil dancing together made John's heart wrench. He wanted what both couples had.

He tossed back two more shots before calling for more. He argued with the bartender to get him to leave the bottle, coming out on top, before immediately starting to fill his glass again. He wasn't anywhere near as drunk as he felt he needed to get this night.

He was just pouring another shot, his eighth of the night, when the bottle was grabbed out of his hand.

"He-ey! That's m..." John's words died on his lips as he saw that the one and only Jeff Hardy was standing there, liquor bottle in hand.

"You mind if I join you?" Jeff asked. John just shook his head, no. "Thanks," he added before taking a slug straight out of the bottle.

"Fuck, man. That's pure vodka!"

"I know," was the only answer that John got in return. "How much of this stuff have you had? I gotta catch up."

John just stared at him, silently. "About seven I think, eight including this one." He nodded his head and threw the shot back, the liquor burning his throat on its way down.

"Cool." Jeff then chugged at least enough for seven shots down, maybe more. "I needed that."

There was definitely something wrong here. Jeff wasn't like this. Yeah, he enjoyed a drink but he wouldn't just down half a bottle of vodka with no reason. He had to ask.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Wrong? Nothing... well, I didn't get to win tonight, I'm just a bit pissed about that." He looked around the club before looking back over at John. "What about you? You won tonight so it's obviously something else."

"I don't wanna talk about it, man."

"Sure thing, dude. I don't wanna talk about my problems either."

John wanted to ask what those problems were but in the end, he decided to go up to the bar to get some more vodka or tequila or something... maybe some Jagermëister... hmm... that would definitely get him drunk.

He went back to the table with two bottles of each. He didn't know if Jeff would drink the tequila or Jagermeister but he definitely would. He had to forget about his fascination with Jeff and alcohol seemed the best way to do it right now. It just wasn't going to happen with them so he should just forget about it, right?

They'd been sitting silently, just throwing back shots, for about twenty minutes when Matt come over.

Matt had still been dancing with Evan when he just happened to look over and see Jeff drowning himself in alcohol. He stopped moving, apologised to Evan and went to wrest Phil from Adam's clutches before the two of them made their way over to the two drunks.

They each grabbed the open bottles of Jagermeister from the two, causing them to yell at having their drinks taken away from them.

"What the hell, Phil?"

"Yeah, Matt, what the hell? We were drinking that."

"You two have had quite enough. Jeff, what were thinking? And you, John? What about you?"

"FUCK YOU MATT! BETH LEFT ME! IF I WANT TO GET SHIT-FACED, I FUCKING WILL!"

Silence fell between the four men after that announcement.

"Oh shit, man. I'm so sorry." Matt tried to place a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder but it was just shrugged away.

"Just leave me alone, Matt. I'm not in the mood for anything but getting totally bladdered."

Phil was just looking at Jeff with pity in his eyes. He might be straight edge and not drink at all but he could understand Jeff wanting to take his mind off it but...

"Getting drunk isn't the answer, dude."

Jeff snapped his head round and glared at Phil. "What the FUCK would you know? You don't even drink."

"I know enough that drinking yourself into a stupor won't help. It won't help you forget."

John spoke up. "See, that's where you're wrong Phil. He'll forget for tonight and that's just what he wants right now." He was surprisingly eloquent considering the amount of alcohol he'd consumed in the last little while. "He's hurting. He just wants to ignore that right now and talk with his friends, not dwell on the break up."

Jeff closed his eyes. John was absolutely right. He didn't want to think about... her or dwell on what happened. He wanted a night where he could get drunk and hang with some friends... or John as the case may be seeing as everyone else was with their partners.

He and John weren't really friends. Co—workers, yes; friends, no. They'd worked together for a while when he came back to the WWE but after that, they stopped talking. Even when MNM reunited and they were feuding with him and Matt, they didn't really talk much. There was trust there. Of course there was - how could they have ever wrestled each other without trust? – but there wasn't friendship. And then John got drafted to ECW and there was too much distance between them after that.

Maybe he should change that? John was a nice guy. They got on well previously; they shouldn't have any problems now. And what better way to bond than by getting totally pissed in each other's company?

He looked over at John who turned his head to him as well. He tried to convey a message with just his eyes to John. He wasn't sure if the other man got it but turned anyway to his brother and shoved him backwards roughly. He knew John had gotten the message as he'd just done the same thing to Phil.

They nodded at each other before sitting down, wrenching open the bottle of tequila, bringing them to their mouths and chugging down at least half a bottle each. Putting the bottles back down on the table, they glared at their friends/brother who retreated back to the dancefloor to be with their partners.

* * *

**I know there's not a lot happening here but what do you guys think? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

WHOOO!

**This seems to have been really well received so far. That makes me happy XD!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**NeroAnne... Part of the first chapter to this has been sitting on my hard drive for ages but always with JoMo... don't know why I chose him, I just did... maybe coz they're both on Smackdown now? I don't know! However, I do have another story in the works with Cena/Jeff as the pairing... who knows when that will be posted? **

**Anyway... on to the next chapter (not much Jeff/JoMo in this one)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Matt watched over Evan's shoulder as Jeff continued to drink and drink and drink. He was trying to be surreptitious about it but Evan had noticed after only a few looks.

"Matt, go stop him if you're that worried about him."

Matt pulled his head back and looked apologetically at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. It's just... I've never seen him drink like this. He's been here less than an hour and he's three sheets to the wind already, if not more."

"He's a big boy, even if he is your baby brother. Let him be. Let him make his own mistakes."

"I have and he's made a lot of them... I just don't want him to think that this is the only way out for him."

Evan frowned as he saw Jeff reach out and touch John's knee. As Evan rested his head on Matt's shoulder, he hoped it was just an innocent touch and Jeff was just trying to keep his balance but he couldn't help but wonder if Jeff knew what he was doing if it wasn't and didn't get hurt or hurt someone in the process.

JOMOJNHJOMOJNH

Unknown to Matt and Evan, Phil and Adam were having an almost identical conversation though about John this time. Although, Phil had some other concerns.

"Adam, John's been lusting after Jeff for years. He's drinking with him. He'll tell him, babe, and then he'll get hurt coz Jeff's not gay and then he'll be depressed and he'll start drinking and taking drugs and then he'll start cutting himself and he'll end up committing suicide and..."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. Phil was getting a bit too dramatic about this. He discreetly looked over at the two drinking men and saw that while they seemed to be sitting kind of close, they just appeared to be talking. Adam saw nothing wrong with that. They didn't know each other very well so talking was a good thing, right?

JOMOJNHJOMOJNH

Jeff took a drink out of his vodka bottle before placing it down on the table in front of him. John picked it up and took a slug himself before doing the same and putting it down.

"You know, I don't know why we've never talked properly before now," stated Jeff.

John could name a few reasons. The main one being that he'd been too embarrassed to approach the older man since acknowledging his feelings for him but he agreed with him anyway.

Both men were surprisingly lucid considering how much they'd drunk. It was like the more they drank, the easier it was for them to talk and the more sense they made, at least to each other.

JOMOJNHJOMOJNH

Another slow song was on and Matt was holding Evan close, resting his cheek against the shorter man's forehead. As the song came to an end, Matt dipped his head and kissed his lover passionately.

The kiss continued until Matt felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled away, turning his head to see Phil looking worried. "What is it?"

"They're gone."

"Gone? What the fuck do you mean 'They're gone', Brooks?"

Adam pulled Phil back, seeing that Matt was getting angry. "Let me deal with this," he whispered to his boyfriend. He faced the angry Hardy full on. He wasn't scared of the elder Hardy... much. "Matt, calm down dude." Adam got a glare in return. "I saw that they weren't there while we were dancing. I don't know when they left. I don't even know if they left together but they are not here, not at this club."

Evan had placed a hand on Matt's back while Adam was talking, trying to get him to calm down, to get him to let go of some of his anger especially the anger directed towards Adam as a person.

Matt still wasn't on good terms with Adam after the mess with Amy even though it had been four years but Evan really wished he would get over it. It had been so long ago and you shouldn't let things like this fester.

"Copeland, just shut the fuck up."

"Jeez, I'm just trying to help."

"Be. Quiet."

Adam mimicked pulling a zip shut over his lips and stepped back. Phil stepped forward.

"Look, Matt. We've gotta find them. They are drunk out of their skulls. Man, what hotel is Jeff staying at? They've probably gone back there or to John's."

"Jeff's staying with me at the hotel."

"So the same one as each other, then." Phil nodded to himself before patting down his pockets.

"What are you doing?" asked Evan, utterly confused by the action.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just making sure I have my cell phone so we can keep in touch."

"Oh right. Good idea. Well, I have mine and Matt's. I'm guessing you want to split up?" Evan questioned, not noticing the worried look on Adam's face as he and Matt locked eyes.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. We'll go back to the hotel and you and Matt search round here. See if they started walking somewhere or something."

Adam spoke up. "How about if I go with Matt and you go with Evan, Phil? Less distractions, you know?" he said with a grin on his face.

Phil looked over at his lover, smiling. "I guess you're right." He turned to Evan. "So you and me, okay? Right, well, let's head out!"

"Wait, Evan, can I get my phone? You know, for keeping in touch?" Matt asked and Evan pulled Matt's phone out of the side pocket on his cargo pants and passed it to him.

"Here," he said, placing the phone in Matt's palm. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'll miss you." Evan and Phil both missed the jealous look on Adam's face at the action.

Phil kissed Adam on the cheek before grabbing Evan by the arm and pulling him away from Matt. The boy just didn't want to leave.

Matt was grinning goofily as he watched Evan getting dragged off. Evan was so sweet. He turned to look at Adam and frowned at the glare he was getting. Shaking his head, he just walked away. He had to look for Jeff and John.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him as he was spun around and almost fell over his feet.

"What the hell are you doing, Adam?" Matt yelled.

"Me? What the fuck are you doing? You said you'd end it with small fry."

"Look, Adam. I can't do this with you anymore. I hate doing this to Evan."

Adam's face fell slightly. Matt wasn't going to end this was he? He hated doing this to Phil but everything always came back to Matt. He was in love with him, even if he hadn't told Matt that yet.

The two men were now outside the club and a decision was made to go left to search for Jeff and John. Matt was walking quickly so Adam quickened his pace to catch up with him.

"Matt..."

"No. Adam. Stop it please. Just leave it alone. Not any more, okay?" Matt stated.

Adam looked around and saw an alleyway nearby so he pulled Matt towards it so they could talk privately. He pushed him up against the wall before pressing his lips to Matt's. He could feel Matt responding and tried to deepen the kiss before he was shoved away.

"Adam, no. Just no." Matt turned to leave the alleyway when Adam's shout distracted him.

"Please Matt. I can't live without you. I love you." Matt's eyes widened and he froze with his back to Adam. "Please, Matt."

"You love me? What about Phil?"

"I'll end it with him. I love you, Matt. I hate having to pretend that we still hate each other. I want to be with you."

Matt turned his head and looked at his secret lover, staring him straight in the eyes. "I can't believe that you love me, Adam. After everything it's just really hard to accept that as gospel. You've screwed with me so many times before; I never know when to believe you're telling the truth."

* * *

**So, what did y'all think?**

**Reviews make me happy and are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

**Wow... people still like this, XD!! I have to say that I'm surprised...**

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**NeroAnne... **You'll definitely need patience waiting for that! Oh, and while your thoughts of what is gonna happen are being taken on board... I'm not telling anything!! (mainly coz I have no idea myself XD!) An award... why?  
**Hailey Egan... **Thank you!  
**dehlia666...** You'll have to wait a bit longer to find out... Sorry! No Jeff or JoMo in this chapter.  
**Blaziing Glory... **Thank you and they will sober up eventually. Who know's what'll happen? Certainly not me, XD!  
**bellybutton...** Thanks!  
**AnonymousPunk...** Thank you!  
**RyanNeroSkylerHardy **They are... they are naughty boys! Anyway... sorry! No sex or hangovers in this chapter... you'll have to wait for that!  
**Seraphalexiel... **To be honest, I've no idea what you meant by that first sentence or is it something to do with you not liking Matt cheating on Evan and I'm just stupid? Adam just isn't cool sometimes. He does horrible things, quite often actually. I think Matt is the one person he hurt when he really didn't mean to because he actually cares about him and always has. I guess there will be fun times with Jeff and JoMo but, unfortunately, not in this chapter.  
**redsandman99...** You know... it probably will. I figured that about Adam too. He doesn't like to let go of things... especially his belt but I thought let's transfer that to something else!

**If I missed anyone, Imma sowwy ~puppy dog eyes~**

**Anyway... on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

As soon as they got out of the club, Phil and Evan flagged down a cab. They got in and headed back to the hotel. Hopefully John and Jeff would be there, sleeping off their activities form that night.

But of course, that was just wishful thinking.

The two men weren't at the hotel. They weren't in Matt and Jeff's room or in Phil's or in Mike and John's room either. They weren't in the hotel bar nor were they on the roof or by the pool. They'd even been down to the front desk and had asked if either of the two men had booked another room only to be told that the hotel was completely booked.

Jeff and John were definitely _not_ in the hotel.

Phil and Evan made their way back to the former's room, a little discouraged but hopeful that Matt and Adam would find them.

Evan leaned against the wall outside the room and sighed while he waited for Phil to open the door again. Walking inside, he sat down on the couch in the room and put his head in his hands.

Phil threw the key card down on one of the beds before making his way over to a wall and bashing his fists against it in frustration. "Where the fuck are those two? I'm really worried Evan. When he's drunk, John really loosens up and that's when he spills pretty much everything."

Evan turned to look at Phil, confused. "Wait. What? Why is that a problem?"

"Oh shit." Phil looked beseechingly at Evan. "Look, I haven't told Matt about this so keep it to yourself, yeah?" At Evan's nod, he continued. "John's in love with Jeff."

"Oh."

"He's been in love with him for three years, man! And Jeff's not gay and he's just been dumped and they're drunk! Someone is gonna get hurt and I don't want that to happen. John will be crushed when he gets rejected by Jeff."

"When? Don'tcha mean 'if'? Who's to say that Jeff won't give it a go? Maybe he's curious. Maybe that was why he was dumped."

"Come on. Jeff gay? Sure he dresses weird and dyes his hair all those colours and he certainly acts like he could be but he's like the straightest guy I know! I don't think he's ever even looked at another guy like that!"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess. I've never really given it much thought."

Both men were quiet. Phil moved and down beside Evan on the couch.

Evan broke the silence. "You know maybe we should go join Adam and Matt? Help them? Seeing as Jeff and John aren't here?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. That's a good idea. We can give them a call and find out where they are so we can search someone else."

"Look, Phil... I, uh, I understand the reasoning behind us going with the other person's partner so there'll be less distractions and whatever but I really think we should change that. Meet up with Matt and Adam and go with our respective partners to search."

"O-kay... Why?"

Evan looked up at Phil. "I really need to talk to Matt, Phil. Please? It's really important," he implored the older man.

Phil noticed unshed tears in Evan's eyes. "Hey," he said, scooting over and putting his arm around his friend. "What's wrong? Is it Matt?"

"I don't know what to do, Phil. It's like for the last few weeks or so, he's being pulling away from. Well, not exactly 'pulling away'... more like, 'distant' and I don't what I did. It's killing me. I'm not sure if he wants to be with me anymore. He hardly ever says 'I love you', only if I say it first. He doesn't initiate anything..."

"You mean sex?"

"No, I mean 'anything'. He doesn't try to kiss me or hug me or touch me or anything at all."

"He seemed pretty loved up in the club, earlier."

Evan let out a sour laugh. "Oh, he's great in public but in private? Nuh-uh," He looked up at Phil with sad eyes, tears beginning to fall. "What am I gonna do Phil? I love him so much. I don't wanna lose him."

Phil hugged him closer, feeling glad that it wasn't like this with him and Adam. They'd not had full sex yet but Phil knew that he loved Adam and vice versa.

JOMOJNHJOMOJNH

It took a while but Evan eventually stopped crying with Phil's help. As he washed his face at the bathroom, he heard Phil on the phone to Adam through the open door.

"Hey baby," he said. Evan couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he guessed from the smile in Phil's voice that Adam had said something similar.

"They're not here at the hotel so we were thinking that we'd come out and join you on the search? Cover more ground that way.

"Where are you right now?

"Why am I not surprised that you don't know? OK, we'll find you. From the club, go left and keep walking. We'll catch you up eventually.

"Bye Addy. Love you." Phil was grinning as he hung up while all listening to that phone call had done for Evan was make him even more depressed and even more determined to talk to Matt. They had to work out whatever it was that was wrong with them.

Phil turned to Evan and told him what Adam had told him, "They're not sure where they are exactly but I have a good idea. I've only been to that club once but I know the area. Dammit, I should have searched the streets not come back to the hotel! What the hell was I thinking? This is my hometown and I've left Matt and Adam to wander around a strange place! I'm such an idiot!"

"Calm down, man," Evan stated, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder. "You're not an idiot. You're worried about John. You're a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Still... I shoulda went with Matt or you and searched outside, not come back to the hotel. Adam shoulda come here, he's the charming one – all blond hair and blue eyes. He woulda charmed the pants off the receptionist downstairs.

"Hey now. It was Adam who suggested going our separate ways in the first place. Don't blame yourself. We'll find John and Jeff. You know we will. How far could they have gotten anyway? They're absolutely pissed. How good do you think their sense of direction is right now?"

"I guess." Phil picked up his key card from the bed and walked over to the door. "Let's go. We'll get a cab to the club and give them a call when we're nearly there. Come on." Phil held the door open for Evan before locking the door behind him.

As the two men entered the elevator, Phil noticed that Evan was really tense and correctly assumed that he was nervous about talking to Matt.

He touched his friends arm softly. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

* * *

**So... what'd y'all think?**

**Please read and review! It makes me happy and makes me write stuff too!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hiya!

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Haven't responded because I haven't had time today and this is actually getting posted early because I need to get up early tomorrow morning.**

**Anyway... on to the next chapter... **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

Matt and Adam were still out walking but they weren't talking. Or at least Matt wasn't talking. Adam was trying desperately to convince Matt of the truth: that he loved him, was in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Adam's phone began to ring and he answered it without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

_'Hey baby.'_

"Phil! Sweetheart! What is it?"

Matt listened to Adam talk to his boyfriend and turned away in disgust. He loves me, huh? He'll leave Phil, huh? And then he has the audacity to speak to him like that in front of me? Asshole will never change.

"Um, we're in a park. We've just entered it so we could have a look round.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you soon then.

"Bye babe... I love you too."

As Adam hung up, he saw that Matt had walked away. He ran to catch up with him. "Matt! Matt!" he shouted, but he was getting ignored.

He managed to get in front of Matt who came to a stop and glared at him with hurt in his eyes.

"You love me, huh? Really seems like it when you tell your _boyfriend_ that too."

"Look, I'm sorry alright!" Adam ran his hand through his long hair. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him over the phone? I don't think so. I might be callous sometimes but I'm not that cruel."

"When are you gonna do it then?"

"When are y... Wait a minute. Hold up," Adam paused a second, a small smile twisting his lips. "Does this mean that you'll do it? That you'll give us a try?"

"Yes."

Adam whooped with joy before pulling Matt close and kissing him. Pulling back, he murmured. "I love you, Matt. I'm gonna make you so happy, you know that?"

Matt just smiled. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd just agreed to give things a go with Adam and so he would have to break up with Evan. Fuck! He was not looking forward to that.

* * *

In the cab on the way back to the club, Phil was trying with no luck to get through to Adam.

"Where the hell is he?" He turned to Evan. "Can you try Matt's phone?"

"Yeah, sure." Evan pulled his own cell phone out of his pocket, locating and calling Matt's number.

"_Evan?"_ Matt sounded out of breath.

"Babe? What's wrong?

"His phone was stolen?! No wonder Phil couldn't get hold of him."

Matt made a moaning/groaning noise. "You okay?

"Okay. Anyway, we're almost at the club. We were gonna get out a few blocks down and meet up with you guys soon?

"Okay. Bye, hun. I love you."

Evan hung up the phone and frowned.

Phil seeing this decided to speak. "You okay, man?"

"He hung up on me, Phil. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't hear me say 'I love you' and he sure as hell didn't say anything like that to me. Phil, what's going on? Why is he being like this? Does he not love me anymore?"

Phil's heart broke a little seeing the look of Evan's face. He was devastated. This thing with Matt was obviously getting worse and he didn't realise that he was hurting Evan with it. Evan was a sensitive young man but he was so completely in love with Matt that it almost hurt to watch them together.

"Hey, I know you're upset but come on... we're going to see them. You'll get to be with him soon and you can sort this out and you'll be just like you used to be... sickening."

Evan hit Phil on the arm. "Hey! We're not sickening!"

"You are, Ev, just admit it."

"NO! We are not sickening. We're loving, sweet... Why is so bad that I want to be with him all the time?"

"It's not a bad thing." Phil shrugged. "I just don't want to see it."

"That's it!" Phil squealed as Evan straddled him and started tickling him.

"Oh please... Hahaha... Stop! Haha... I give... I give... I give!"

"Do you take it back that me and Matt are sickening?"

"Yes... yes... hahaha... please stop!"

Evan climbed off Phil and sat down next to him as though nothing had happened.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Phil said.

Evan just shrugged. "So? You deserved it."

"I did not!"

"You called me and Matt sickening to watch and we're not!"

"Nope. You're not sickening. Nope... not at all. Never sickening." Phil said, rolling his eyes, before muttering, "Yeah right," under his breath.

"I'm not deaf you know. Do you want me to tickle you again?"

"No." But Phil was having stray thoughts. _But I want you back on my lap. I want you Evan. Matt doesn't deserve you. I could treat you so much better._ What the hell? Why was he thinking this? He was in love with Adam... it's just because Evan upset right now. Wasn't it?

* * *

After Matt agreed, Adam kissed him again quickly before Matt mentioned that they still needed to keep looking for John and Jeff.

They kept walking around the park, hoping to find those two in the large area but not thinking it was entirely possible. Phil and Evan were going to meet them here so they couldn't go wandering away from the park.

Adam wasn't actually keeping a look out for Jeff and John; he was actually looking for a bench or a wall or something. He had some plans.

Finally spying a wall, Adam dragged Matt over to it.

"Adam? What the hell? What are you doing? Where are we," Matt stopped talking and grunted when Adam pushed him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "What's going on?"

Adam shushed him by pressing his lips to Matt's neck.

"Adam," Matt moaned. "We shouldn't be doing this here. Anybody could come by. Phil and Evan could come by.

"No they won't. They are going to call when they're nearing the club and then they're gonna walk here. Stop worrying." Adam spoke the words with his face still near Matt's neck and so his breath and lips were ghosting over the sensitive skin there. Matt was a shivering pile of goo basically when he finished.

"Easier said than done."

Adam pulled back and looked Matt in the eyes. "Just forget about them then."

"I can't!"

Adam smirked. "Well, let me take your mind off them," he said while dropping to his knees. He unbuckled Matt's belt, undid the button and pulled down his zipper and found that Matt wasn't wearing any underwear but he didn't say anything about it.

He'd just grasped at the top of Matt's trousers when his phone rang. He groaned aloud before pulling it out of his pocket and putting the phone on silent, ignoring the call. He put his cell phone back in his pocket, reasoning that this was more important.

He rested on his knees for a second before taking hold of Matt's cock and just gazing at it like he'd never seen it before.

He held it lightly in the grip of his fist, licking at the dab of precum that had gathered at the tip before swallowing it quickly.

He felt Matt harden significantly more in his hand when he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently as he flicked his tongue over and around the head, dipping into the slit every so often.

He loved hearing Matt moaning and groaning in response to something he did/was doing and just now was no exception, especially when Matt burrowed his hands in Adam's hair whilst moaning his name.

Adam groaned in response, gagging slightly when Matt forced him to take his cock at bit deeper.

As he did so, Matt's phone rang and they both froze looking wide-eyed at each other. The guilty feelings of being caught doing something wrong beginning to stir in Matt's gut.

Pulling back, Adam told Matt to answer the call. He moved one hand from Adam's hair and pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket. He looked at the screen and his stomach almost fell to the soles of his feet. It was Evan.

"Evan?" Matt, even to his own ears, sounded like he'd been up to something. He sounded rather guilty, he thought.

"Some assholes stole Adam's phone so we've been chasing after them. No luck though." Matt just said the first thing that came to mind that sounded plausible.

Matt groaned aloud as Adam decided that he'd had enough of a break and was going to get back to work. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, cool. Ev, look I'm gonna have to go. My battery is about to die." With that he hung up, gasped and his head fell back against the wall. "Oh Christ, Adam!"

Adam just smiled around him, happy that he was the one that was making Matt feel like this. To have the impenetrable Matt Hardy hang up on someone and basically forget what he was doing... well, it was a big accomplishment. He hummed a little, the vibrations causing Matt to shudder and yell out.

"Oh Jesus Christ. Fuck. Shit. ADAM! Oh God, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna... uuggh!" Matt sagged against the wall after his completion. "Fuck. That was incredible!"

Adam had sucked harder as Matt's body had tightened in anticipation of his climax and then he'd swallowed his lover's seed like it was ambrosia or something.

Adam just stared up at Matt, watching him recover. Soon, Matt dropped to his own knees and pressed a kiss to Adam's lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for convincing me to give 'us' a try. I've wanted it for a long time, I really have."

"You're welcome... for both."

Matt smiled faintly before a frown marred his face again. He looked at Adam and told him, "I'll do it tonight."

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Not any JoMo or Jeff in this one but there will be soon!**

**Please review! I appreciate it! I like knowing what people think about this story is going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and/or favourited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Sorry for the short delay, I did plan on updating this yesterday (31/07/09) but I kinda got distracted with this chapter... my room's has been getting decorated so I was busy with that, busy applying for jobs and then I got distracted by playing The Sims 3... you just don't realise how long you're playing that for, you get so caught up! And then today, I went window shopping (coz I have no money... which was shit coz I saw a great bag that I wanted to get!)... I'm sorry, I just kept putting this off.**

**Anyway... on to the next chapter (Jeff and JoMo appear in this one!)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

The chill in the early morning air cut right through Jeff and John as they made their way outside, sobering them up a bit. It might have been May but it was about two in the morning so it was bloody freezing!

Jeff looked over at his new friend and smiled. He didn't know why he'd never really talked to John before and, to be honest, he kind of regretted not doing it sooner. John had been working Smackdown shows since the draft and he hadn't even made an effort to talk to him.

Okay, it wasn't as if John had made much of an effort either but still! He was supposed to work with him. How could they spend so much time together and not talk?!

John shifted his eyes and caught Jeff's smile. As he smiled back, he felt his face heating up, thinking about Jeff's mouth as he was. He wondered what Jeff could do with that mouth; those lips; that tongue.

Jeff watched as John's face flushed lightly and wondered what he was thinking of to make him embarrassed. He was staring at him, Jeff, at the time. Had John been thinking about him?

But why? Why would John be thinking about him? It wasn't like he was anything special or whatever. If he was, would Beth have dumped him? He felt rage bubbling up inside of him at the thought of his lying, cheating, skanky-ass girlfriend. EX-girlfriend, he reminded himself. His eyes closed and his fists clenched as thoughts of her ran through his mind.

John noticed that Jeff was scowling and hoped that he wasn't the cause of his anger. He hadn't done anything to make Jeff hate him, had he? He didn't want Jeff to hate him.

John didn't think he could stand it if Jeff hated him. He could survive, barely but he could survive, if Jeff didn't (or couldn't) love him but if he hated him then John was entertaining the notion of killing himself. Not seriously but it would be extremely hard to cope with the knowledge of that.

Jeff took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before opening his eyes and unclenching his fists. He looked over at John and said, "Sorry I got angry. Thinking about my ex."

"Jeff, about that, I'm really sorry, man. It must be real tough. I know you were together a long time."

"Forget about it, dude. It's over now. I can't change that and you know what? I don't think I want to," Jeff turned to look down the street for a cab. Surprisingly, there were none waiting outside the club. "Come on. I might not have wanted to stay in there," Jeff jerked his back towards the building in which the club was located, "But that doesn't mean I wanna stop drinking!"

John just shook his head in agreement. He didn't want to stop drinking either and he definitely had agreed with Jeff's reasoning for leaving the club as they couldn't be bothered by nosy and overprotective friends at the hotel.

Jeff was trying to flag down a cab but wasn't having much luck – they all seemed full. John decided to take over for a little bit and it was at that point that Jeff spoke.

"John, do you have your room key?"

John stopped for a second before realising he didn't. "No, I don't," he said, shaking his head, "I was sharing a room with Phil and he was keeping hold of the keys."

"Great... I don't have mine, either. I came to the same club as Matt because I forgot to pick it up on the way out. Same with my phone."

John suddenly checked his pockets, pulling his cell phone out of one. "Fuck, it's dead." He stepped over beside Jeff. "Well, this is shit. What are we gonna do then, man? We could always go back to the hotel and sit in the bar."

"Nah, it's too loud in there. Anyway, it's probably closed. Let's just start walking and we'll flag down a cab when we can and we can get another room or something so we can keep drinking and the crash."

"Sounds good to me!"

Jeff and John turned right from the exit to the club and started to walk slowly in the direction they thought the hotel was in. They were giggling and stumbling along when John tripped on something or was it nothing? As they'd linked arms before setting off (to prevent this kind of thing happening in the first place), Jeff ended up getting pulled to the ground as well.

John landed on his side and he watched, in a kind of slow motion, as Jeff put his other arm out to break his fall, which he did but then that arm gave out from underneath him and he ended up on top of John.

The two men just stared at each other wanting to laugh out loud at their predicament but neither of them was able to make any noise. They were staring at each other, into each other's eyes, though John's kept drifting down to Jeff's lips. Jeff noticed and he smiled a smile that was just barely noticeable.

John felt his head lifting, his lips moving up towards Jeff's. He couldn't be certain but he thought that Jeff's were lowering towards him as well. They were just millimetres apart when a car horn broke them out of the trance they were in.

Jeff scrambled to his feet, embarrassed. He'd almost kissed John. What the hell was going on with him? He looked around quickly; thankful that no one had caught his moment of... what was it? Indiscretion? Weakness?

John was a bit hurt by how quickly Jeff had moved away from him but that was quickly forgotten when Jeff put his hand out to help him to his feet. He managed to stand up, stumbling a few times but having some contact with Jeff was helping him.

"Um..." There was some awkwardness between them now. That wasn't good. Jeff looked around "There's a cab. Let's get that one back to the hotel. I need a drink."

"Me too."

They got into the cab and directed the driven to take them back to the hotel, the whole almost-kiss incident forgotten about.

JOMOJNHJOMOJNH

The cab dropped them off a block away from the park Phil was sure Matt and Adam were in. They figured it would be better if they met up quickly and were able to go their separate ways again soon.

They were just coming up to the entrance when they say Matt and Adam exit, their clothes a bit messed up and covered in dirt.

Both Phil and Evan went up to their respective partners, looking them over - both figuring the rumpled clothes and dirt was from chasing after the boys who stole Adam's cell phone - before leaning up to kiss them. Adam's lips lingered on Phil's, his hands coming up to rest on his boyfriend's waist. He hugged Phil to him, his eyes shifting to watch Matt and Evan.

Phil didn't miss the awkwardness between his two friends as Matt pulled back almost immediately and stood tensely when Evan hugged him. He closed his eyes, feeling very sorry for Evan right now. As his eyes were closed, he missed Adam's eyes narrow when he looked at Matt and mouthing 'Tonight' at him. Matt nodded in answer.

Phil opened his eyes and pulled away from Adam. "Come on, let's go this way. Matt, Evan: you two go back the way you came. That's the direction of the hotel. Who know's? Maybe they walked it." He took Adam's hand in his as they walked past the park, onwards to continue the search for Jeff and John.

He watched his two friends walk away before he turned back to his boyfriend. "What's going on, Matt? What's wrong with us?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really think that about Beth Britt, from what I've heard and seen on Twitter she seems like a really nice, sweet woman who's completely in love with her man.**

**Anyway, what did you think?**

**Please review. I love to hear what you all think about this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Matt looked at Evan wishing he didn't have to do this, but knowing that he had to. He couldn't string him along any longer and Evan was such a sweet guy – he didn't deserve any of this.

Matt had known for a long time that he wanted Adam but had been denying it for years. He'd been silently watching Adam for so long but never doing anything about it, eventually he'd decided to leave it alone and try to move on.

Matt never had the guts to go up and talk to Adam. They were supposed to be enemies, right? So, how could he go up to the guy and tell him that he was lusting after him, denying to himself that he was in love with Adam?

It wasn't even like the thing between the two of them had been going on for very long. It had only been since a few days after Wrestlemania 25 when Adam had approached him. They'd both been with their own partners for a while: Matt since Cyber Sunday and Adam since just before Armageddon. Not that they'd let that get in the way!

They'd barely been seeing each other for six weeks but, if Matt was being completely honest with himself, those six weeks had been amazing. They really had. Adam was loving and kind and the sex was amazing, much better than with Evan though maybe it had been the thrill of it being wrong, with the wrong person, of maybe being caught.

Matt entertained that thought but didn't think it was the right explanation. The best he had been able to come up with was that he and Adam were soul mates or something like that. They were _meant_ to be together. It was like their destiny or fate or something.

Sex with Evan was good. Matt couldn't deny that but his first time with Adam didn't even compare. That night had been in a league of its own. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust had made been... well, _right_. The night had been so exhilarating for him and he believed it was just the same for Adam.

But he couldn't tell that to Evan. How could he break his heart by breaking up with him and then telling him that he'd been cheating on him? He definitely couldn't tell him, especially not that his lover was Adam, boyfriend of his close friend. There was no way that Evan would keep that information to himself. He'd tell Phil immediately and then Phil would be heartbroken as well.

No. He wouldn't tell Evan that he'd been cheating on him. He and Adam could talk later about breaking the news to Phil or if they even would.

"Matt?" Evan asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Shit. He'd been staring at the ground for a while obviously. He could hear Evan's voice breaking.

Evan was trying to stay strong. He needed to stay strong. He just knew... he could tell that what Matt had to say wasn't going to be good and he didn't want Matt to see him cry. If Evan had one weakness, it was his love for the man named Matthew Moore Hardy. Matt was everything to him.

Matt raised his head and looked Evan in the eyes. Evan could tell from the remorseful look on Matt's face what was going to happen.

"NO!" Evan yelled out, "Why, Matt, why? What happened to us?" he said, in a more normal tone of voice. He cursed himself for the quiver in his voice and worried at his bottom lip while waiting from Matt to answer.

Matt closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the vision of Evan when he realised what was about to happen. He wished he could close his ears off as well: he hated hearing Evan so hurt and so confused. Knowing that he was the cause of it was hard for him to take.

Matt could feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he took a deep breath, opening his eyes avoiding looking at Evan except in the peripheral.

He spied Evan out of the corner of his eye and his own heart broke at the sight of tears running down the younger man's cheeks. "Evan." Matt put his own hand out to touch Evan's shoulder, feeling irrational hurt when he flinched away. Well, why wouldn't he? Matt had just broken his heart and hurt him in the worst way.

"Don't touch me." Evan was trying to keep a level head but it was hard. He looked up at the taller man from beneath his lashes, while tears continued to drip down his face. "What happened, Matt? You've been pulling away from me for weeks now. Did I do something wrong?"

Matt was only just realising that they were still standing outside the park on the street and was glad that no one was around to hear or see this.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Evan. Really. It's me."

Evan let out a disbelieving laugh. "I can't believe this. I really can't. Seven months, Matt. Seven months and you're fobbing me off with the 'It's not you, it's me' cliché?" He couldn't believe this. He gave a big part of his life, and his heart, and Matt was just going to give him that pitiful excuse. He never took Matt Hardy to be a coward.

"Evan, please. It's the truth. It's just me. I've been feeling like this for a while and I should have come clean sooner."

"Come clean?" Evan's eyes flashed with suppressed anger. "Have you met someone else? Are you cheating on me?"

"What? NO! No, Evan, I've not met someone else. I promise." Matt stared into Evan's eyes, hoping that the smaller man would believe him. It was the truth, though. Technically, he hadn't met someone else. He already knew Adam, had met him years before he'd met Evan.

"WHAT'S GOING ON THEN? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!" Evan yelled so loudly that Matt was surprised there wasn't anybody coming outside to see what was going on.

Matt snapped. Why wouldn't Evan just let it be? What would it take? "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Let Evan believe that Matt didn't love him anymore, even though he did. It just wasn't the same kind of love as before, wasn't with the same intensity that he loved Adam. He was in love with Adam; he wasn't in love with Evan. Not anymore.

Evan reared back in shock and fell to his knees. He was shivering. This was the worst thing that could've happened, apart from Matt cheating on him. He gazed up at the man he loved, loved with all his heart. "D-don't s-say th-that! IT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled out, "It can't be true," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Matt dropped to his knees in front of Evan, tears spilling from both their eyes. He put hands out and touched Evan's cheek. He didn't flinch; he was in so much shock. "I'm sorry. It's true," he whispered.

He closed his eyes, letting images of his relationship with Matt pass through his mind. They'd had some good times, some really good times. Evan remembered the first time the two of them had made love. It had been Evan's first time with a man and Matt had been unbelievably tender and gentle with him. It had been amazing and it had been one of the best moments of his life.

And Valentine's Day. Oh, that had been a great day. They had given each other their presents in the morning and then spent the day at the beach together. They'd taken their time getting back from the beach and had dropped into see Jeff and Beth on the way back home. Before leaving the Imag-I-nation, Matt had blindfolded Evan, telling him he had a surprise for him. He had then taken him for a drive, making it a long one when they'd actually just been going back to Matt's.

Inside the house, Matt had arranged for Jeff and Beth to make dinner for them, a full three course meal, with the room bathed in the lights of hundreds of candles that were covering almost every surface in the room. Evan had been speechless, awestruck. He couldn't believe that Matt had arranged all this for them, for him. He'd never had such a brilliant Valentine's Day.

They'd made love that night, not for the first time, but it had certainly been as intense as that night had been. They'd both been whispering 'I love you' to each other, countless times that night and up till now, Evan had believed that Matt loved him as much he did Matt.

Evan looked through teary eyes at a blurred vision of Matt Hardy. He swallowed hard. This was hard to take. It was even harder to believe and it was going to be even harder for him to get over this, to get over Matt.

Matt could see the hurt in Evan's eyes and the slump in his shoulders and wished he hadn't put there but there was nothing he could do about it now. He ripped off the band aid and now the wound had been exposed. It would continue to sting for a long while but eventually, it would heal over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and/or favourited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I tried to reply to all of them but if I missed any, I'm sorry!**

**On to the next chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Jeff and John reached the hotel building a short time later and as Jeff paid the cab driver, John got out and looked around.

The area was different at night. There were only a few street lamps on and two of them were flickering quite a bit making the building look rather daunting. He shivered slightly as a gust of wind went straight through him.

"You okay?"

John jumped and turned to Jeff. "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me man!"

Jeff chuckled, answering, "Sorry. You coming in?"

John just nodded and then realised it was kind of dark out here so maybe Jeff hadn't seen the movement. "Uh, yeah, man. Let's go inside. It's fucking cold out here."

Jeff just laughed to himself again and move towards the entrance of the hotel. John ran to catch up with him.

"So, we're gonna get another room, right?"

"Yeah. Come on," Jeff said as he pushed open the door and stepped inside, walking over to the reception desk.

John was feeling much better now that he was indoors. It was nice and warm in here. He was glad they were back here and he wasn't even thinking at all about what had happened before they managed to get a cab. Nope. It was the furthest thing from his mind. Really.

"...book a room, please?" Jeff was asking the female receptionist as John joined him at the desk. John wasn't really paying much attention until he was tapped on the shoulder. He snapped out of his daydreaming and looked over at the older man.

"Come on. Let's go." Jeff was waving a key card in front of John's face.

"Right. Sorry. Let's go." He started to walk away when he realised that he didn't know what room they were going to. He stopped and turned back, looking sheepish. Jeff was still stood in the same spot, an amused look on his face.

"Problem?" he snickered.

"What room are we in, Jeff?" John stood there staring at him, his head cocked to the side, his hands on his hips.

Jeff was trying to keep a straight face. The image was just too funny. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to calm him down. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again; thankful that John had moved his arms to his sides now. "Yeah... um, room..." he trailed off, looking down at the key card in his hand, "...502. Room 502."

"Cool." John turned, walked over to the elevators and pressed the call button, Jeff following him. They stood next to each other while they waited for the elevator, an awkward silence between them. Maybe the incident was still on Jeff's mind too? Fuck, he needed a drink!

They both stepped inside the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. As the doors were closing, Jeff caught a glimpse of shoulder length black hair and short, cropped brown hair entering the hotel lobby. "Was that Phil and Evan I just saw?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know. It certainly looked like them."

"Why would they be here together and not with Adam and... You don't think... They wouldn't, would they?"

John was so confused right now. Jeff kept trailing off and asking things that didn't make any sense. He shook his head, hoping it would clear it a little. "Wouldn't what? What the hell are you talking about Jeff?"

"Phil and Evan. They're here together and not with..." DING! They were at their floor now. They both stepped out and Jeff grasped the key card harder in his hand, before continuing. "They're here without Adam and Matt, John. They're not going behind their boyfriends' back, are they? They're not cheating, are they? That would kill Matt, if Evan was cheating on him."

By this time, Jeff had unlocked the door to the room and pushed it inwards, gesturing for John to go inside before he did.

"What? No, Jeff. Neither of them would do th..." John trailed off as he looked round the room... um, correction... suite. "What the fuck, Jeff? If I'd known you were gonna get a room this big, I woulda told you not to bother."

"Let it go. It's only for one night. I can afford it and we needed a place to crash. This was the only room left so don't start."

"B-B-But! Jeff, I can't let you spend all your money on me!"

"You're not. Even if you weren't here, I'd still need a room and..." Jeff twirled around, gesturing to the room around him, "this is what I woulda got. Anyway, the room is in the name 'Johnny Blaze' so it's not like you're not doing anything for this."

John raised his eyebrows at that. That was his first ring name when he debuted on Raw in 2004. He only had it for a week before it was changed. Jeff wasn't even with the company at that time so how the hell did he know that? "O-kay," he spoke slowly.

"Anyway... no more talk about money. It's drinking time!" Jeff made his way over to the mini bar to see what was in it and to grab some stuff out of it. He had known that the mini bar was going to cost him a small fortune so he'd made a deal with the receptionist to pay for the whole thing there and then and get a discount for it, a BIG discount. He could be charming when he wanted.

He pulled some vodka and Jack Daniels from the small bar before grabbing some glasses and sitting down, pulling John with him. They landed next to each other on the sofa; a slight awkward moment between them again as John's hand touched Jeff's crotch when he'd put his arms out to break his fall.

As soon as a drink was poured for him, John grabbed it, stood up and moved to an armchair a couple of metres away. He tossed back the drink, delighting in the way the alcohol was burning his throat as it went down. He pulled the bottle of Jack over to him and poured himself a good four fingers of the whiskey into his glass.

Jeff was doing the same with the vodka. They picked up their glasses, looked over at each other, said "Cheers" and chugged back the drinks. John choked slightly after drinking about three quarters of the glass though Jeff finished it all, easily.

John was still coughing when Jeff looked back down. "You okay?"

He managed to get out "Yeah, I'm fine," before coughing violently again.

Jeff had a smile on his face. "Never done that before, huh?"

"Nope and never again!"

"Hey, you say that now but..."

"No, Jeff. Never again. I mean it, never again!"

*********

An hour later, John was sprawled out in his chair, his head spinning after Jeff had managed to get him to drink the rest of the bottle of Jack Daniels in five minutes. That was the last time John ever accepted, or rather got goaded into accepting, a dare from the younger Hardy brother.

Jeff was surprisingly okay. He'd definitely matched John drink for drink and with both Smirnoff Blue label and Jack Daniels having the same amount of alcohol in them, he should be looking like John right about now, with his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, whimpering and groaning intermittently.

But he wasn't and he was glad that that was the case. He could handle his liquor better than most people which he thanked God for at this time. It gave him the chance to look at John properly. Not the vision he was currently putting forth, of course, but John as a wrestler, John as a person, John as... as... something. He wasn't sure what name to give it.

Was he really he thinking about John as a possible lover? What it would have been like to kiss him in the street? What it would be like to kiss him now... well not now but maybe after he'd sobered up a little bit? What would a kiss from John be like? Would it be soft? Hard? Passionate? Would he even _like_ it?

* * *

**OK, OK... What do you think?**

**I know that basically nothing happened in this chapter but I thought I'd leave any kissing or anything till later!**

**Please read and review! I love to hear what everyone thinks about this and oh! I have a poll on my page that's gonna be there for a couple of days before I change it. It's about this story so please take it and let me know what you think.**

**Bye,**

**Jess (new nickname on here!)**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hi all!

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and/or favourited this story and/or me! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! (Although my partner in crime isn't getting into it yet...)**

**I figured that this was already written so I should post it now, instead of tonight!**

**On to the next chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Phil grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him forward away from Matt and Evan. Those two needed some privacy to talk whatever was going with them over. He restrained himself from looking back at them, though Adam didn't. Obviously he could tell that there were problems in that camp too.

Phil was so glad that he and Adam weren't having any problems. They were blissfully happy. Everyday just seemed to be better and better for them. He could honestly see them spending the rest of their lives together, maybe getting married, maybe adopting some kids in the future.

He looked up at his boyfriend a wide grin on his face.

Adam turned to him confused. "What is it?"

"I love you, Adam Copeland."

Adam chuckled. "Is that it? Well, in that case, I love you too, Phil Brooks," he paused a second, before asking "What was that about? Not that I don't like hearing you say that you love me but still, it was a bit out of the blue."

Phil shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just I'm happy with you. Seeing Evan and Matt like that... I don't know... it doesn't seem good for them and I'm glad it's not like that with us."

At Phil's statement, Adam began to feel incredibly guilty about leading him on like this but not enough to admit to what was going on.

"Yeah. I hope they're okay. Matt looked really tense when we left and Evan just looked plain confused." Adam lied. Like he wanted Matt and Evan to stay together! He'd be breaking up with Phil soon enough as well and then he and Matt could get together publicly. No need for everyone to know that they'd been cheating on their partners.

"He is. He told me at the hotel. He doesn't know what is going on with Matt, says Matt's been distant with him for about a month. He doesn't want this to end but he doesn't know what he's done wrong in the first place or how to fix it.

"Well, come on. We need to see if we can find Jeff and John," said Phil.

What Adam actually wanted to do was go back and eavesdrop on Matt and Evan breaking up. Because... well, he needed to know that Matt was actually keeping his word and getting rid of 'small fry' and because he was nosy. He wanted to know if Matt was going to tell Evan about him even though they'd decided that he wouldn't. Would Matt break down and admit everything to a most likely distraught Evan? Adam hoped not.

"Adam, are you okay?"

Adam snapped out of his daze at sound of his name. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, babe."

"Are you sure? You're really quiet."

Adam smiled at Phil. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay. We still have to find Jeff and Phil."

"Babe..." Adam started. Phil looked up at him so he continued. "While I love being out here in the cold at two in the morning searching for our dumb ass drunken friends, you know they're probably back at the hotel by now. Maybe they couldn't get a cab and so you missed them or something."

Phil looked down to the ground, feeling a bit hurt. He should have known that the guys were just humouring him when it came to this search. He knew Adam was just trying to spare his feelings or whatever. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "It was kinda nice getting to spend some time with Evan and you though. I don't see Evan half as much as I used to – he's always with Matt!"

Adam couldn't help but think to himself, He won't be soon. You can see him all you want after tonight.

"Come on then. We'll start walking back toward Matt and Evan. We should be able to catch up with them and get a cab back to the hotel," Phil said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He didn't notice that Adam was both slow and reluctant to wrap his own arm around Phil's shoulders.

They'd been walking for a few minutes when they heard a yell. "... NOT TRUE!"

Phil and Adam looked at each other before both said, "Evan." With a nod, both men ran in the direction of the sound.

The scene they came across was of Evan and Matt hugging each other, both sobbing, both shaking. Neither had noticed Phil and Adam arrive as they had their eyes closed. They could hear Matt murmuring continually, "I'm sorry."

Matt was the first to open his eyes and see them. "Phil, Adam," he said, looking straight at Adam, an indistinguishable look in his eyes. He moved away from Evan as well.

Evan turned his head at the mention of Phil. The look of desolation in Evan's eyes broke Phil's heart and he move quickly over to the younger man; kneeling on the ground he grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Shhhh, shhhh," he whispered as Evan sobbed. "What happened?"

Evan just cried all the harder. He couldn't speak and even if he could, how could he have explained this? How could he explain that Matt told him that he didn't love him anymore?

Evan eventually told Phil what happened. In bursts of whispers, he explained to Phil that that Matt had told him that he didn't love him anymore.

He glared up at the elder Hardy, not believing that he'd said that. If there was anything worse than hearing that said to you, he didn't know or want to know what it was.

Phil was in two minds about what he'd just heard. On the one hand, he was so sorry for Evan. He couldn't believe that Matt had broken up with such a sweet young man. On the other, he was glad about the break up because that meant that there was nothing stopping him from coming on to Evan. Oh... except for Adam.

Those feelings were confusing the shit out of Phil. He'd never had feelings for Evan before and he certainly hadn't thought about cheating on Adam before and he wasn't sure he even wanted to in the first place.

Just a few metres away, Adam had helped Matt to his feet and hugged the younger man to him. Even though he'd wanted this to happen, he didn't want Matt or Evan badly hurt or anything. He'd known that this was going to be hard for Matt because he knew that Matt still cared for Evan and he hadn't wanted to do this to him, at all. He'd even tried to end it with him, Adam, to get out of having to break up with Evan.

Matt wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, weeping softly against his chest getting his silk shirt wet. There was a small wall just a metre or so away so Adam took Matt over to it and sat him down on the bricks. He joined him quickly, sitting to the side of Matt and pulling him close to his chest again, his arms around him.

He liked being able to hold Matt in public, even if it wasn't as a couple. If he was honest with himself, which he was, he couldn't wait to break up with Phil and wished he could do it now but to alleviate suspicion, him and Matt had decided that he would dump Phil in a couple of weeks or so.

Adam also had a perfect view of Phil and Evan and was surprised to see a scheming look in Phil's eye. Did Phil want Evan? That was interesting. He'd never even considered that his Straightedge boyfriend who didn't have promiscuous sex, and had only done some stuff with him after they'd been together for three months, would ever want another. He looked like he was actually considering going for it too.

Phil was delusional. He thought that things were great between them and yet wanted someone else? Adam had been doing his best to create the illusion that things were great between them. Maybe he was a better actor than he thought.

Adam chuckled to himself. No one cheated on Adam Copeland. Phil was in for a shock if he even tried and it didn't look like Evan was actually in any condition to start anything new.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review! I love to hear what everyone thinks about this and oh! I'm gonna put up a different poll so please take a look and vote! Thanks**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all!**

**This should have been posted on Saturday but FF was being a pain in the ass so it's coming now.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and/or favourited this story and/or me. You're all awesome!**

**So anyway, on to the next chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Matt was still wrapped around him and crying into his shirt when he felt Adam straighten his back and tense up for a second. He swivelled his head and saw that Adam was looking straight at the hugging Phil and Evan. He felt the stirrings of jealousy in his belly as he saw the possessive look in Phil's eyes. He might have just dumped him, but that didn't mean he wasn't still enormously attracted to Evan.

Phil looked to be lusting after Evan, even though he already had Adam. Matt had to hold in a laugh at the irony of the situation.

Matt pulled back from Adam slightly so he could look at him, maybe see what was wrong. He didn't manage to see anything though as Adam turned his head and looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Better? BETTER? Was he insane? He just broke up with one of the sweetest guys he'd ever met and he was asking if he was okay? No he bloody well wasn't 'okay'. He was upset. He was a bit distraught and he felt fucking awful about himself.

He'd broken up with Evan because he wasn't in love with him anymore and he wanted to be with Adam, who he was, but was Adam actually in love with him? Maybe he just didn't want anyone else to have Matt. Adam was such a selfish jackass at times that Matt could well believe it and he was beginning to doubt Adam's declaration of love a few hours beforehand.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he lied. "Look, I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I've got a flight to Kentucky in a few hours."

"Alright. I'll come back with you."

Matt was reluctant to agree to that, not knowing what Phil might think. Phil was still with Adam after all, even if he was looking at Evan oddly. "Um, sure, OK."

Matt stood up and looked down sadly at Evan. "I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry," he said quietly, "I'm going back to the hotel and Adam's gonna come with me."

Phil just glared up at him but nodded his head.

Adam and Matt turned from the two others and started to walk down the street to the hotel.

Once they are out of sight and out of earshot, Adam tried to take Matt's hand but he was pushed away. "No, Adam, not right now," says Matt.

Adam reigned in the anger he felt at Matt rejecting his advances. He hadn't felt so angry since Matt rejected back at the Raw after Wrestlemania. He felt like punching something but knew he couldn't. Matt would leave then so he just asked, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Matt looked at the other man incredulously, "Wrong? I feel terrible, Adam, that's what's wrong! I lied to Evan when we were together when I started going behind his back with you. I lied to him when I broke up with him and didn't tell him it was because of you. I'm still lying to him now. It's not like I'm gonna go up to him tomorrow or whenever and say 'Hey, Evan, you know when we were going out? I was cheating on you with Adam.' I'm still gonna lie to everybody and say that we didn't get together until after you break up with Phil." Matt glared at Adam for daring to ask that question before continuing. "Oh and just out of curiosity, when's that gonna be?"

"In a couple of weeks probably," said Adam, shrugging.

"And what if he breaks up with you before that? I noticed how he was looking at Evan. He looked really interested."

"He won't do anything. He loves me."

"Yeah? Sure didn't look like it from where I was sitting."

"He won't do anything. No one cheats on Adam Copeland." It was said with such confidence and self belief that Matt just shook his head.

"Oh my fucking god," said Matt, "You are such a fucking egotistical hypocrite! What is it exactly? You can do whatever you want but nobody else can? You're an asshole, Adam Copeland." Matt finished talking and just walked away with an increased pace.

Adam just stood there in shock. Matt just stood up to him. Nobody stood up to him. He jogged off to catch up with Matt. When he neared him, he grabbed Matt's shoulder forcefully turning him around.

"WHAT?" Matt yelled.

Adam narrowed his eyes, a scowl plastered on his face. This wasn't going to plan. He needed Matt by his side. He got in the other man's face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again," he growled.

"Why not? What I said is the complete truth! You're an asshole, Adam. You're being hypocritical about this situation. You can cheat but your partner can't? Get a fucking grip. Phil will do what he wants. If he decides he wants Evan, he'll go for it. You're not gonna stand in his way."

Not thinking about what he was doing, Adam swung his hand and slapped Matt across the cheek. Matt's head jarred with the impact and he cradled his face in his hand, trying to ease the pain.

Adam was staring between Matt and his hand in shock, his eyes wide and an apologetic look written of every line of his face.

Matt just gazed up at Adam, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe the man he loved had just hit him. He'd just given up the love of Evan Bourne for someone who would hit him? Who would abuse him? Once was all it took to break down the walls of something that was hidden and now that it had happened this one time, Matt certainly didn't want it happening again.

"Oh God, Matt, I'm so sor..."

"Save it," said Matt, cutting him off before he turned away. Luckily a cab was going by at the time so he flagged it down and got in on his own, wanting to go back to the hotel. He needed to be on his own right now.

As the cab drove off, he looked back at Adam with disappointment written all over his face.

Adam couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd just snapped and his hand must have acted of its own volition. He'd never hit his Matt. He loved him way too much to hurt him but how could he prove it to him? That was the $64000 question.

**JOMOJNHJOMJNH**

Phil still knelt on the ground with his arms around Evan as he watched his boyfriend walk off with Matt. Evan was still crying though it was lessening and he was still shaking in his grief.

He couldn't believe that Matt had broken up with Evan. He'd always thought of them as the perfect couple until earlier this evening when Evan told him what was happening behind closed doors.

Eventually he stopped crying and as his tremors subsided, Evan was helped to his feet by Phil. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight," Phil said. Initially Matt had booked a room with Jeff and Phil had booked one with Evan although they'd been planning to swap at the end of the night so Matt and Evan could stay together. Phil and Adam weren't sleeping together yet so they'd decided to get separate rooms that night.

Evan was really glad those arrangements had fallen through, as was Phil, for different reasons though.

* * *

**Please review... I love to know what you guys think, it gives me ideas as well.**

**P.S. ********Tigger... I know I told you when I replied to your review that this chapter would be about Jeff and JoMo... but I also told you on Twitter that I 'almost always' tell the truth... that is the case with this chapter because I had to change it... Sorry!**

**The Poll from before is still up. Please answer if you haven't already... I'd really like to know who you think will/should get together in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi,**

**Can I just point out that I did say sorry that Jeff and JoMo weren't in the last chapter? The reason was that this chapter will take the story a bit more forward in time and the other one would just be stupid then. They are in this one though. I promise! The whole chapter's even dedicated to them!**

**Anyhoo, thanks and cookies to all the people who read, reviewed, alerted and/or favourited and/or me! I think you're all great and I'm really thankful for it too.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Jeff looked over at John when he heard a slight noise and realised that the younger man was snoring. He'd fallen asleep. Well, he'd had a match that night, they'd had a LOT to drink, and it was now approaching half four in the morning.

Jeff sighed. He wasn't any closer to deciding if he should go for it with John or not. He didn't want John to think he was a rebound or something.

Putting it out of his mind, he walked over to John and lifted him up so he could take him through to the bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, he wondered to himself if he should take off John's clothes. He decided against it and blushed as he just undid John's belt, unsnapped his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Just for comfort, you know?

Moving round to the other side of the bed, Jeff shucked off his own jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his head so he now stood in his boxers. He was going to share the bed with John because he didn't want anything to happen to him. It looked to him that John could throw up at any time and he didn't want the guy to choke on his own vomit or whatever.

He slipped between the sheets and pulled them over himself, curling up slightly and turning on his side to face John's back. John was lying mostly on his side because of Jeff's worries.

John was already asleep and probably would be for a few hours to come so Jeff closed his eyes and tried to sleep himself.

Ten minutes later, he opened his eyes again, annoyed with himself that he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of John and kissing John and doing other stuff with John were running though his head and it was making him restless. He couldn't jerk off with John lying right there next to him, now could he?

He had to ignore it, get it to go away or something. Maybe thinking of something else would help? Maybe Beth? No, he didn't want to think about her, though it was actually helping. He managed to drift off to sleep soon after.

Later in the morning, at about seven o'clock, John stirred. He could smell the stale alcohol on his breath and he had such a hangover. His head was pounding so badly that he could barely keep his eyes open to see. He got up and found the bathroom so he could take a piss, wash his face and brush his teeth. He couldn't find any aspirin in the bathroom so he went back to bed, needing to lie down. He didn't notice that he was actually sharing the bed and he especially didn't realise that he was sharing it with the man he loved or that that man was almost naked.

Jeff woke up himself at about eleven. He had a slight headache but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He lifted his head, remembering about John and wanting to check that he was okay. John had rolled over a bit and was lying flat on his back, his mouth closed.

At some time during the night though, Jeff and John had unconsciously decided that it would be a good idea to tangle their legs up together. God only knew why, and Jeff didn't think he could remove his own without waking John up.

Jeff lifted himself on to his elbow and looked down at the younger man, who looked so peaceful when he was asleep. For long moments, he just stared down at John watching him breath in and out.

What would it be like to kiss John? What would it be like to kiss another man? Would he like it? Maybe it would be best if he did it now? John was asleep, he wouldn't know if Jeff pressed his own lips to his.

Yes. That was the best idea. He'd been so embarrassed last night when they almost kissed. It had been awkward and he didn't think he wanted anyone else to know that he was only just now, at thirty one years old, getting curious about same-sex relationships.

Steeling himself, Jeff stretched his left arm over John's body to rest it on the mattress. He pushed himself up a bit so he was no longer resting on his right elbow and was leaning across John's chest, trying not to touch him and wake him up in the process.

He took a moment to gaze upon John's sleeping form before closing his eyes and leaning forward. He pressed his lips to the other man's for a little while, barely even ten seconds, before pulling away slightly and opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was John's eyes. They had opened sometime during the kiss. Jeff froze where he was. He was caught. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Jeff?"

Jeff's body gained movement again and he reared back, quickly moving to his own side of the bed. He put his head in his hands and was muttering, "Oh no, oh no, oh no," under his breath.

John was confused. He'd just woken up to Jeff Hardy's lips on his. What the hell was going on? "Jeff? Jeff?" No answer so John sat up and turned so he could pull Jeff's hands away from his face.

From looking at him, John could tell that Jeff was scared but of what? "Jeff, what's wrong?"

The other man just bit his lip while staring at John with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I kissed you, oh my god."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't mind." Jeff still looked scared shitless and John was beginning to worry. "Jeff, what's wrong with you kissing me?"

Jeff screwed his eyes shut and took some deep breaths trying to calm down. "I'm not gay. I've never kissed a man before. I guess it's just shock."

Shock? John thought to himself, it sounded like Jeff was trying to fob him off with some excuse, if you asked him,

"Okay. So... did you like it?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess. It was alright." John had never seen Jeff so tense. It seemed like he was forcing every word and movement. Somehow, he didn't believe a word of what he'd just heard. "Jeff, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he snapped.

"Are you sure? Coz it sure doesn't seem like you are."

"I'm fine. Promise."

John still didn't believe what Jeff was telling him but he still didn't know why Jeff was scared either. Why was he scared of a kiss? It was supposed to be a good thing, wasn't it?

John thought that maybe Jeff was scared because he liked it and never expected to. If that was the case, maybe Jeff was gay or bi and not straight and... John really didn't want to get his hopes up so he stopped that thought in its tracks but would it really hurt him to try and confirm the other man's sexuality.

Jeff was still sitting on his ass on the bed but he had his eyes on John even though he was staring right through him. It was sort of unsettling to feel like you had not presence at all.

John moved to his knees, throwing the covers off the bed. He blushed slightly when he saw that all Jeff wore was a pair of boxers but the older man had even moved. He never even blinked, he was still staring at the exact same position he was before.

John crawled over beside Jeff, a bit uncomfortable in his jeans as they had tightened a bit even with the zipper down. He took Jeff's chin in his hand and turned his face to his own. Jeff was still staring blankly and John got even more unsettled.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Jeff's own. His lips were so soft and the kiss was so perfect that John moaned lowly.

It was that sound that brought Jeff to his senses. His eyes widened and he jerked back yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I... uh... I just wanted to see what it was like for myself?" John asked more than stated, not really sure of what to say.

Jeff just looked at him incredulously. "You wanted to see what it was like for yourself? Do you really expect me to believe that? You're gay! Or bisexual or something. You were with Mike months ago and Melina as well. You've kissed other guys before. I've seen you do it!"

OK, well that was that excuse out the window. Why had he said that? He should have known that Jeff wouldn't believe that.

"So, tell me. WHY THE HELL DI..." Jeff was cut off as John kissed him again. This time forcefully and he quickly deepened the kiss and straddled Jeff's waist.

Jeff managed to pull his mouth away from John's onslaught. "Wha..." was all he managed to get out before John kissed him again and he himself let out a needy moan, surrendering to it and kissing back.

John was in heaven. Kissing Jeff was like having ambrosia, the drink of the Gods. It was amazing and he wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end. He didn't want to think this was just a rebound thing for Jeff. It wasn't, was it? Jeff would give them a try, right?

Kissing John was fantastic and Jeff wished he'd done it sooner. Like maybe in the street earlier that morning? He tasted so good and John was so sexy and he had unbelievable abs. As his mind pondered a relationship with him, Jeff wondered if John would think this was just a rebound thing for him. He was over Beth. Sure it hadn't been that long since the break up but he was more angry at her than anything else, with a healthy dose of betrayal mixed in.

This wasn't a rebound thing for him. He'd gone all catatonic-like because he realised he felt something for John and it had been such a surprise that he could feel anything so soon. He'd been trying to process that, deal with it.

* * *

**Well, Tigger and Kassy... does that satisfy your need for Jeff/JoMo'ness? LOL... somehow I think it's not exactly what you were wanting!**

**Please review! I love to hear what you think of this and how it's going thus far! The poll is still up too.**

**I am going to recommend a story now because I think everyone should read it... **RRatedauthor's** _Blood Brothers By Choice_... it's brilliant and the awesome sequel's to it too: _Superstar for a Day_ and the ongoing _One is the Loneliest Number_**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hello all!

**Sorry for the delay. I had an interview this morning so I was getting ready for that last night and didn't post when I should have, oops! Oh, well!**

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! **

**NeroAnne...** I know you're impatient... so am I! Imma wanna see Addy, Jeff and Matt get it on in "Sinful Fantasy" and you keep stalling on it...! Review: and you're suprised that I left the chapter off there? I'm not... I'm the biggest tease going!  
**LegacyChick...** thank you! Didn't think that myself but it's nice to hear that other people think that!  
**BreyerRose...** um, because I haven't written them yet? LOL  
**xxRyanNeroSkylerHardyxx...** LOL! thank you!  
**BellaHickenbottom...** LOL! thank you!  
**dehlia666...** see NeroAnne's review reply above!  
**slashdlite...** That's the plan! Who know's how it'll work out?

**For everyone! I have no idea who's going to top between Jeff and JoMo... I honestly haven't thought that far ahead!**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!  
****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Matt's flight landed in Louisville, Kentucky just after eleven in the morning.

He'd spent the entire flight ignoring people who tried to talk to him by putting his iPod on and blasting the music loudly. He honestly wished he'd just driven to Louisville but that hadn't been possible, even if he didn't have a broken hand.

He tried to hide the nasty blue-purplish bruise on his cheek but it wasn't exactly easy for him. He knew people had noticed and his co-workers were all speaking amongst themselves wondering who'd done it.

There was speculation that it had actually been Evan after Matt had broken up with him. He'd ended up shouting that the two of them were no longer together while in the airport lounge and his friends were bugging him about how Evan was.

The news had travelled fast, so fast that it made Matt's head spin, because it had been such a shock. Matt and Evan were like the perfect couple so speculation was rife about the reasoning for the break up. Matt was not being forthcoming with any information. In fact, he seemed kind of depressed.

The previous night, Matt had gotten back to the hotel sometime after four in the morning. He'd gone straight to his room after requesting a wakeup call for seven fifteen. There was no real point in him going to sleep now but he wanted the wakeup call just in case. His flight was at but the airport was basically next door so it wasn't like he had far to go.

He'd gone upstairs and locked his room door behind him, actually quite thankful that Jeff wasn't there at the moment. He collapsed against the door as soon as and he started sobbing his heart out.

What the hell had he done? He'd made a big mistake in dumping Evan in the first place but the worst one he'd ever made was why he had done that in the first place. He loved Adam, really, he did. He wanted to be with him desperately but things were rapidly shaping up to be horrible.

He'd dumped Evan for him but he hadn't dumped Phil yet. He was being surprisingly possessive of someone he was cheating on and leaving soon. Adam was a hypocrite. How could he be like that with people?

And then the most despicable thing ever had happened. Adam had hit him. Not a small shove or jokey punch on the arm but he'd actually slapped him across the cheekbone. Matt hadn't looked yet but he was pretty sure it was going to bruise. It was really sore.

Matt whimpered just at the thought of the pain in his cheek before sliding down the door and sitting against it with his knees to his chest. How was he going to be able to get past this? How was he going to be able to forgive Adam? _Could_ he forgive Adam?

After sitting there for a little while, Matt had stood up and gone to the bathroom. He had to see the damage for himself and he gasped as he looked in the bathroom mirror as he saw the red area on his face that was rapidly forming a blue-purplish bruise where Adam had hit him.

He winced as his hands went over it as he washed his face of the tears tracks lining the skin. Drying his face, he looked at himself in the eyes. He looked broken. He just wanted to curl up in bed and never leave but he knew he couldn't. He was stronger than that and he still had to work.

He turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see his face anymore. He left the bathroom and lay down on one of the beds. He didn't bother getting in between the sheets because he wasn't planning to sleep, just think for a bit and calm down. He'd get barely three hours sleep if he did, so what was the point?

That had been the plan but in the end, he'd actually fallen asleep within five minutes. When he got rudely awakened by his wake up call, he did actually feel a bit better in that he wasn't as tired. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep much over the course of the rest of the day but he would certainly try. Show days were always busy, especially on the days of live broadcasts.

Getting off the plane, Matt quickly claimed his bag and left the airport. He jumped in the first cab that was sitting there and went to his hotel. He had to be at the arena for two thirty this afternoon for a meeting so he was going to try and get some more sleep.

**MHACPBEBJHJM**

Phil awoke with his arms around Evan and vice versa. The younger man had been unable to sleep when they got back to the hotel at about five.

Phil hadn't known what to do as he'd listened to the quiet sobs and whimpering from the curled up young man on the other bed. How could he comfort him when he was actually glad that Matt had broken up with him? It wasn't possible.

It had been about half an hour later when Phil had pushed that question from his mind and climbed into bed with Evan, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Evan had cried and shook for a little while longer, slowly calming down and his breathing slowed with him falling into a fitful sleep. He needed the closeness of a friend obviously.

Phil had continued to hold him until he himself fell asleep.

But now, Phil was awake and he really needed to go to the bathroom. He was having a little problem with this closeness to Evan. He was so confused about this. Why was he feeling this way? He was with Adam! He loved Adam. Adam loved him. Was it just sex that he was looking for from Evan?

He didn't sleep with his partners until they'd been together at least six months and while it was just a little over that with Adam, they still hadn't slept together yet what with the Pay-Per-View being so close to their six month anniversary. They were both a little stressed at the moment and they'd decided to wait.

Maybe this six month thing just wasn't working out for him, though? No, it had worked fine with his other partners. He'd never thought of Evan in this light before. Maybe he was just horny and was so desperate, he'd taken to thinking about everyone in this way?

That could explain it. Since he'd started feeling like this, he'd only ever been alone or close to Evan and Adam. That was the only explanation for it. He was just too horny. He really needed to find Adam. They really needed to fuck.

But how to move without Evan noticing his hard on? Hug and roll? Table cloth trick? No, he could end up spinning Evan right off the bed, if he did that.

In the end though, he didn't really have choice. He had to get out of the bed. He really needed to go to the bathroom now. He'd spent so much time debating what was going on that his arousal had abated but now he was bursting for a piss or he might just relieve himself on Evan.

He hugged Evan close and kissed him on the forehead before rolling him over to the other side of the bed, managing to get his arm free from where the other man was lying on it. He quickly stood up and made his way into the bathroom.

He left a few minutes later and notice that Evan was actually beginning to wake up himself. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, looking down at his friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, Phil. What d'you think?" replied Evan as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, I guessed that would be the case."

"It's like... like I know what happened but somehow, I'm visualising it in a worse way sometimes. Like Matt was cheating on me or something. I hate this, Phil, and I hate Matt Hardy. Well, that's not right. I mean, I still love Matt even though he's broken my heart." Phil watched as tears began to leak from Evan's eyes again. "What am I gonna do Phil? I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do?"

Phil's own heart broke at the imploring gaze and the broken voice coming from his young friend but he couldn't help the voice running through his own head, _You could start by agreeing to go out with me... who knows where that'll lead us?_

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**Poll is still on my profile... mostly because I haven't gotten around to taking it down yet... but if you haven't taken it yet, please do!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! **

**sunligh584...** Thanks!  
**redsandman99... **10: XD! 11: Thanks!  
**Seraphalexiel...** but that would go against the story! Adam is an integral part of all these things going on... *looks back at what I just said and raises eyebrow* Did I really just say that? Adam is an 'integral' part of the proceedings? OMG  
**xxRyanNeroSkylerHardyxx...** who's going to end up with who? Can you can your muses let me know? Because I don't know...  
**slashdlite...** Thank you... I hope the interview went well and I get the job too... Thanks for the review!  
**LightLifeHardy... **Sorry, not gonna happen! I haven't got to the next Jeff/JoMo chapter yet... might be next though, might not be!  
**NeroAnne... **LOL...Yeah, the bruise is still there, it's only been a few hours. Thanks for the review! I love long reviews!  
**dehlia666... **Sorry, no Jeff and JoMo yet... soon, I promise, soon... no need for torches and pitchforks!  
**AnonymousPunk... **Thanks for the review!

**I'm almost at 100 reviews... OMG!!! ...but who'll be the lucky 100th?**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

******

CHAPTER 12

Adam sat in the restaurant of the hotel, eating lunch. He wanted to leave soon so he could get to Cincinnati before nightfall but he had some time before he had to leave, which was lucky because he still had to finish packing.

He wished he was still up in his room but he'd, stupidly, decided that he needed to get out of the room and get his mind off of Matt. It wasn't working.

Maybe if he had someone to talk to? But nobody was down yet. Either that or they were away out, enjoying their last few hours in Chicago for a while.

He was half way through his meal when he saw Phil and Evan coming in. He wanted to shrink back. He knew they would ask him about Matt and he didn't really want to talk about him.

"Adam, babe," called Phil over the noise of the rest of the diners. Adam forced a smile to his face as Phil came over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "How's it going?"

Adam frowned before looking across at Evan. His bloodshot eyes told him that he wasn't in much better shape than the last time he had seen him and that he probably shouldn't mention Matt at all.

"Fine," he answered shortly, before picking up his fork again and shoving some bacon in his mouth.

"How's Matt?" Evan just had to ask.

Adam choked. Phil stood up and hit Adam on the back to help him. As Phil sat down, he watched as Adam took a large swallow of his pineapple juice before he looked over at Evan. What was wrong with Adam? Was something wrong with Matt?

"Um... yeah... well... I guess he's okay. I don't really know. "

"WHAT? Why?"

"We... uh... We had an argument on the way back to the hotel."

"Adam!" both Phil and Evan sounded exasperated with him.

"What? It happens."

"Can you guys just not put your differences behind you for even five minutes?"

_Oh, you have no idea, Evan, you have no idea_, Adam thought.

Sensing that Adam was uncomfortable talking about Matt, Phil changed the subject though he couldn't help wondering why Adam was like this. What had happened between him and Matt?

"Anyway, what time are you leaving?"

"In about an hour or so. Cincinnati is about four and a half hours away. I wanna be there before nightfall."

"Cool. Me and Evan were gonna leave it till early morning before going but how's about we join you? Make it a kinda road trip?"

Adam smiled winningly at Phil. "Great!" he said but he just wanted Phil to leave him alone right now and he really didn't want to be anywhere near Evan. He was a nice guy and all but Adam had never really warmed to him and when he started going out Matt, well, it just made it that much harder for Adam to even like him.

But he and Phil were friends and Adam couldn't come between that. Not unless Phil acted on what he was obviously thinking about last night before Adam broke up with him. Then there would be hell to pay!

Phil and Evan ordered something to eat, continuing to talk with each other and trying to include Adam, who just wasn't even paying attention and was instead focusing on finishing his meal as quickly as possible so he could leave.

He finished the last of his eggs just as the other two were getting their plates set down in front of them. He downed the rest of his juice and stood up.

"Adam? You're leaving? We just got our food!"

"I'm sorry guys. I'm finished. I'd wait and all but I need to pack all my stuff before we leave." It was an excuse, but it was kind of true. He didn't need to do all his packing. In fact, he could probably pack what was left in about fifteen minutes.

Phil stood up to give Adam a kiss and a hug before he left. Adam smiled lovingly at Phil, who almost melted in a pile of goo at that. "I'll see you later."

Phil watched as Adam walked off. He loved Adam so much. He really was the best thing to ever happen to him. Naughty thoughts were running through his mind. He almost drooled a little when Adam shook his ass while he walked, almost like he knew that Phil was still standing there and staring.

"Phil? Phil!" called Evan, punctuating his words with a playful push on Phil's leg.

"Wha? Oh..." Phil felt his face flame red at being caught daydreaming.

Evan grinned up at him. "Your food's getting cold."

"Oh, right," Phil said. He sat down and picked up his knife and fork and started to eat. "How're you feeling?" he asked Evan.

"I'm alright. It'll take a while for me to be completely over Matt but I'm alright." Evan grinned wickedly. "I can certainly see why you are with Adam. That ass of his is enough to entice anybody! So..." he trailed off.

"'So...' what?"

Evan looked slightly flushed and he hadn't even asked the question yet. "Have you tapped that ass yet?"

"WHAT?!" Phil yelled. The other patrons and the restaurant staff all stopped to stare at him. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," he apologised to everyone before looking straight at Evan. "What?" he hissed at him.

"What? What are you looking at me like that for? It's a valid question."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna answer it," Phil growled quietly.

"Oh come on! Have you or haven't you? It's an easy question with an even easier answer. Just tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I was just curious because of your six month rule."

Phil shook his head, mostly in disbelief. He'd forgotten that Evan knew about that but the fact that he was asking about it? That was just plain weird. Evan wasn't like that. He was a complete innocent, or at least Phil liked to keep up that pretence.

**MHACEBPBJHJM**

Adam made his way back to his room, making sure to shake his ass just a bit as he left. He couldn't let Phil know that there was anything wrong.

Entering his room, he shut the door and walked over to the couch at the opposite side of the room, sitting down. He put his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe what had happened between him and Matt. How could he have hit him? He would be lucky if Matt didn't cut him off, leave him or never talked to him again.

He didn't know what had happened. He'd never hit anyone before. He'd never thought he could, especially not to someone he loved more than life itself. Why had he done it?

Yes, he'd been angry. Yes, he'd been annoyed but Matt had been speaking the truth. He knew that. Matt had been speaking the complete and utter truth and it was awful. 'The truth hurts'. That was the saying and it definitely did. He didn't even want to think about it.

He was a horrible person. Why would anybody love him? Why would Matt love him? If Matt knew what a horrible person that Adam was, why would he agree to be with him? It wasn't as if Matt loved him, or at least he hadn't told him so, so why would he put up with him?

If Adam was Matt, he certainly wouldn't. He'd be long gone by now. He wouldn't accept someone who supposedly loved him actually striking him in anger. Matt was still with him as far he knew though, though he was ignoring him right now, so did Matt actually love him? It would make sense.

He had to prove to Matt somehow that he would never do anything like that again, that he loved him, that he meant the world to Adam.

How could he do it though?

* * *

**Sooooo... what did ya think?**

**Poll is still up on my profile. There is a clear winner so far but I'm just gonna leave it up for now in case anyone else wants to vote.**

**Please review! I love them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the delay! I got really stuck on this chapter... I know at least one person will realise why because it happened with my last fic 'Last Night' as well!**

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! **

**RRatedauthor...** Thanks Riky! That's an idea... I don't think it'll happen though...!  
**redsandman99... **Adam is a hypocrite but he is sorry for what he did.  
**Hailey Egan...** Ah... my 100th reviewer!  
**xxRyanNeroSkylerHardyxx...** they were sooooooo helpful! LOL!  
**Seraphalexiel... **see redsandman99's reply above!  
**LightLifeHardy...** Thanks!  
**AnonymousPunk...** Thanks!  
**sunligh584...** Thanks! I honestly wish I knew!  
**NeroAnne... **He does but Matt's already gone at this point... He's eating lunch, Matt's flight was at 9, I think?... Adam is an ass, no questions there! Evan is just so cute... all the time!  
**slashdlite... **I definitely plan on him seeing the errors of his ways but that's the plan... what happens is a totally different ketttle of fish!  
**BellyButton... **Jeff and John... Jeff and John? Oh yeah, them! They're around... they might even be the main focus of this chapter...  
**BreyerRose... **Do you have any suggestions on how Adam can make it up to Matt? I'm stuck on that! Thanks for the review though!  
**BellaHickenbottom... 11:** I love how I've made everyone so conflicted... **12: **It is getting VERY complicated!  
**  
OMG! I have over 100 reviews! Big Thank You to everyone who reviewed!**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 13**

Jeff moaned softly as he arched his back. John was lying at his side running his fingers over Jeff's body, trailing them down from his neck, teasing his nipples, while kissing his neck.

John smirked up at him slightly. He was leaning on his left arm, gently running the fingers of his right hand over Jeff's stomach. He inched them slowly underneath the waistband of Jeff's boxers, nearing the older man's exceptionally hard cock.

Jeff's hips lifted from the bed and he groaned when John grazed the palm of his hand over the front of his boxers. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

He felt John move away and he whimpered at the loss of contact. He turned his head and saw that John had stood up and was removing his jeans. He flushed as an image of what John might look like with his boxers off crept into his head.

OK, that image was nothing compared to the real thing! Jeff had known that John was going to be beautiful - he had that scrummy six pack going for him - but John was just gorgeous. There weren't many other words Jeff could think of right now to use to describe the Adonis in front of him.

Jeff couldn't help but stare. Starting at the top, he loved John's hair - it was so think and soft to touch - and then there was his chest and his abs and the 'V' that tapered down with a light dusting of brown hair to where his cock stood erect and his hips... Jeff couldn't wait to have his own legs wrapped around those... Where had that thought come from? He'd only just gotten dumped by Beth yesterday and already he was thinking about sex with someone else? Not only someone else but with a guy he didn't really know? What the hell was wrong with him?

Those thoughts flew out of his mind as John leaned forward and kissed him. Jeff moaned longingly as he returned the kiss. The passionate and somewhat fierce lip lock was turning Jeff on even more. John tasted so good. He could keep kissing him forever, it was that good.

He tentatively touched his hands to John's cheeks, slowly twining his arms around the other man's neck and tangling their legs together and pulling him closer. The two men grunted as John's weight fell upon Jeff.

John looked into Jeff's gorgeous emerald eyes that were filled with lust, mirroring his own, before he attacked the older man's neck nipping at it, leaving a dark purple mark that was mostly hidden by Jeff's neck tattoo.

Jeff dug his fingernails into John's shoulders as the younger man continued the onslaught on his neck. He dragged his fingers down John's back, causing him to arch back into the touch. John liked it when people touched his back. It was one of the things he loved during sex. It always sent shivers of excitement up and down his spine.

John began trailing his tongue down Jeff's chest down to his belly button, making him squirm. Jeff bucked his hips in response to John's next move – to press his lips to Jeff's inner leg, close enough that he could feel John's hair brushing over him.

"Oh Go..." Jeff yelled out and trailed off as he cried out as John licked around the base of his rock hard cock before moving up the shaft and sucking on the head. Fuck, this was getting to be too much! He'd never been so turned on his life and he could feel his orgasm mounting already.

He didn't want to come so soon, so he tried to suppress his desire as much as he could. It helped when John moved himself to lean over Jeff's body, resting on his hands.

His arms were shaking with the exertion as his body was basically a quivering mass of nerves at that moment. John pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheeks before catching the green orbs with his own blue ones.

"Touch me, Jeff," he whispered, before moving once again to rest on his side.

Jeff turned his head slightly to look at John. He'd never been with a man before so he was a bit confused. "Um... what should I do?"

John smiled softly. Jeff's nervousness was kind of endearing. "Just do what you want. Whatever you feel like doing right now... to me."

Jeff nodded, almost imperceptibly, before grinning. He sat up himself and looked down over John's body. He had to stop himself from drooling and settled for licking his lips.

John watched as that pink tongue swept out of Jeff's mouth running over his lips. He was dying to feel that organ on him, on his skin but he knew that it may not happen because Jeff was so nervous.

He shivered a little as Jeff traced his fingers over his upper body, learning each muscle and all their bumps and things. He breathed out in a rush, not even realising, that he'd been holding his breath when Jeff tentatively pressed his lips to John's shoulder.

As if becoming bolder, Jeff began to press kisses to every available part of John's upper body, even swirling his tongue around his nipples. John's back was arched as he moaned loudly at the tiny touches.

John tensed as Jeff ran his hand down his side, before hesitantly wrapping his fingers around John's own cock. He cautiously began to move his hand. He tried to do what he liked when he did this but he had no idea if John would like it. Though, those moans and groans were probably a good indication that he did!

He stared in shock as John stilled his hand with his own. "Am I not doing it right?" he asked, "Were you not enjoying it?"

John stifled a chuckle. Jeff's nervousness was so cute. "No. No, you were doing great..."

John tried not to fall into the trap set by Jeff's big green, watery eyes. He was staring at him with his eyes wide and an almost pleading look in them. Like John was going to lie to the man he loved! "I promise, Jeff. It was great."

"So, why'd you stop me then?"

"I was thinking we could try something else?"

Jeff's eyes, if possible, widened even more. "You want to... but... I've never... oh god!" It was hard to hide the fear he felt at that suggestion. He'd never done that before and he was also well aware that it would hurt him a lot if he did agree to go through with it. Could he do it? Could he let John take his virginity?

John knew what Jeff was thinking. He knew the other man was scared out of his wits and that was why that wasn't going to happen. He reached up and touched Jeff's cheek, calming the racing thoughts. "It's okay. I know you've never done it before and that's why I'm not asking you to right now." Those were the first words spoken aloud about the possibility of this thing between them continuing.

John moved his hand to Jeff's kiss swollen lips, lightly tracing them with his thumb. He held three fingers up in from of Jeff's face, silently asking him to suck on them.

Jeff smiled and did so, making sure to each digit all nice and wet. He released John's fingers with a pop that made John wish to have those lips wrapped around his cock some time. Jeff had been very enthusiastic about this task once he'd overcome his uneasiness coming from thoughts of what was to come.

Jeff was left feeling astounded as he watched John reach down to prepare himself, instead of Jeff. He'd never even thought that this could happen. He'd never really given sex with a man another thought after Matt had come out to him so he'd not even considered the possibility that John could actually do this to himself.

Jeff felt himself flushing bodily and a light sheen of sweat come to his chest and forehead as he gazed upon the very intimate act. He was getting all hot and bothered. He felt like he was getting harder, which just did not seem possible, by the second.

The sounds emanating from John as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself were certainly contributing to this fact. Jeff just looked on, enthralled, as John jabbed at his own prostate sending darts of pleasure to every corner of his body.

John's eyes opened, now almost completely black his pupils were dilated so much, and he breathed out, "I'm ready." He then pulled his legs back to his chest so he was bent almost double on the bed.

Jeff only heard him because the only sounds in the room at that moment were the two men's heavy breathing. He swallowed deeply, his nervousness returning. He took a deep breath, before moving over a little to align himself with John's pucker.

John could feel the head of Jeff's cock against his ass. He was desperate for Jeff to just fuck him right through the mattress but he knew that Jeff needed to this in his own time. He wanted to yell out at Jeff to 'just fucking do it' but he didn't though he might have given him some other encouragement in the form of his squirming body rubbing up against Jeff's cock.

Jeff took another deep breath, steeling himself, before pushing into John's ass. The tight heat of it enveloped him quickly. The muscles closing in on him quickly, so quickly that Jeff wondered exactly how he was supposed to move in this position. How was he supposed to get out?

Jeff was muttering unintelligibly to himself. He was trying to control himself. He didn't know much about anal sex but he knew that he could hurt John if he moved before the other man was ready.

John groaned loudly at the feeling of Jeff filling him. He felt so full and it felt un-fucking-believable. Why had he not done this sooner? Oh yeah, because of Beth... okay, let's get rid of that thought! No place for her here!

"Jeff..." John managed to say get out. The feeling of Jeff inside him was almost overwhelming. "Move. Please."

Jeff swallowed again. He hoped he did this right. He pulled back a little before pushing himself back in.

"Again."

Feeling empowered, Jeff pulled back further before thrusting back in quickly.

"OhMyGodohsofuckinggood!" John released in a rush. "Faster, Jeff. Harder. Please."

Jeff took the words to heart as he pulled back till he was almost completely out of John's ass before shoving back in harshly. "Fuck... oh... so good," Jeff said, as he began to churn out a litany of words. He muttered almost continuously as he thrust in and out John's ass.

He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly without meaning to and jabbed at John's prostate. The man in question cried out at that moment and Jeff decided he should keep that up and do it again.

Actually hearing John moaning in pleasure was making this easier for him. So much so he was beginning to think about doing this himself. John was obviously enjoying it, so why couldn't he?

He felt John tense slightly and he leaned forward slightly and kissed his new lover on the lips as John erupted over the two's bellies. It brought about Jeff's own orgasm as he felt himself come, splashing his seed inside John's ass.

His strength disappeared on him and he collapsed on top of John. He moved his hips and pulled out before moving to lie on his side. "John," he said, smiling, "We're doing this again, right?"

John was loving this situation. He was in bed with Jeff Hardy, the man he loved and they were having amazing sex and it looked like this thing between them would definitely continue so he was ecstatic right now. He just hoped Jeff was okay. He didn't want things to be awkward or anything between them. Obviously, Jeff just broke up with Beth yesterday. He didn't want any regrets to rear their ugly heads.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't been able to find out what colour John Morrison's eyes are. Me, Renna33 and RRatedauthor discussed it on Twitter and blue was mentioned so I've decided to use that. If I'm/we're wrong, just let me know and I'll change it!**

**Anyway, what did ya think?**

**Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting/favouriting thus far! Really appreciate it!**

**I think I managed to reply to all the reviews.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

Matt was rushing around his hotel room, getting his stuff together. He was running late for getting to the arena for the meeting. It was two o'clock now but he had to leave within the next five minutes if he wanted to be on time and he'd only woken up twenty minutes before hand.

He didn't have time for a shower right now but he knew he'd be able to get one at the arena before the show. He grabbed his bag, cell phone and room key before hurrying out of the room. He had to get a cab because he couldn't get a rental car at the moment, what with his hand being broken and in a cast.

Randy Orton was just about to press the elevator button to take him down to the parking garage when Matt yelled at him to hold it. He watched as Matt ran down the rest of the hallway, barrelling into the small area, breathlessly thanking Randy.

"S'okay. You going to the parking garage?"

"No, the first floor. Can't drive with this," he said, lifting his cast up. "I'm getting a cab."

"No. I'll give you a lift. Not like we're not going to the same place or anything."

Matt smiled. "Thanks Randy. I really appreciate it."

Randy pressed the button and the elevator started to move. "You say that like I've never given you a lift before," Randy stated, silently asking his question.

"It's not that, man. I just wasn't expecting to get a ride from anyone. I've not exactly been brilliant company for anyone today, have I?"

Randy frowned. "What because you broke up with Evan? Why would that..." Randy trailed off as the elevator doors opened. He stepped out of the carriage and walked forward, leading Matt to his rental.

Pausing to get the car keys out of his pocket, he looked over at Matt. "That's nobody's business but yours and Evan's." He unlocked the car and gestured for Matt to get it. Randy slid inside and put the key in the ignition, starting the car. He reversed out of the parking space before he drove out of the parking garage, turning on to the road that would take them to the arena and their meeting.

"It's none of their business why you two broke up..." Randy didn't notice Matt looking down guiltily, "...and it's definitely none of their business why you have a lovely bright shiner on your cheek." Randy took a quick glance at Matt while the light was red and was surprised to see him slinking down lower in his chair, as though he was embarrassed.

"It's nothing. I fell. Hit my cheekbone," Matt muttered.

Randy stared at him in disbelief for a second before turning his gaze back on to the road as the lights turned green again. "Matt, don't bullshit me."

"I'm not 'bullshitting' you!"

"You fucking are! Matt, I'm not stupid. I know you didn't fall," Randy stated, as he felt Matt's stare on him, "There's a faint handprint on your face."

"There is?" Matt sounded very worried and a bit shocked.

"Yes. There is."

"Oh shit. Fuck. Fucker. I'll kill him," Matt muttered under his breath.

Randy's eyes widened. He'd been bluffing. There was no handprint on Matt's face and he was going to tell Matt that before he'd spoken, obviously worried. He'd been bluffing, trying to see if Matt would tell him what had happened. He knew Matt wasn't so clumsy to do this and now he'd admitted, in a way, that he'd been hit by some man or other. Why on earth would someone hit Matt? It just wasn't right!

Matt turned his head to look at the Legend Killer. "Please don't say anything, Randy," he pleaded.

Randy looked over at Matt and saw how tense he was. He nodded, "I won't."

"Thank you," said Matt before gazing out the car window as they passed building after building.

Soon, they arrived at the arena. They both ran straight to the meeting room, knowing that Vince would be pissed if they were late.

"Ah, Orton, Hardy. Glad you could make it."

Even though the two men had managed to get to the room with five minutes to spare, Vince still made them feel like they were holding everything up.

The two men looked at each other before looking over at their boss. "Sorry, sir," they said in unison before they sat down to hear what they had to do that night.

After the meeting, Matt went to his locker room that he now had to share with Randy, because they were "late", so he could change into some training gear before the show. Obviously he couldn't do much with the cast so he grabbed his iPod and shoved the earphones in, before heading for the gym and a treadmill. He had a match tonight. It wasn't like he couldn't do any training at all.

Tonight, his match was against MVP for the United States Championship that he was "granted" by Vickie Guerrero. He was to deny this in his promo later but it was because he "helped" Edge in his match at Judgment Day to beat his brother Jeff. He was supposed to say that the pain in his broken had reminded him of the "horrific things" that Jeff had done to him.

What a load of bullcrap. He absolutely hated this storyline. He never realised it was going to get this bad. It had caused real life problems for him and Jeff too. Part of what he'd been made to say was completely true and it was then that the arguments started but he and Jeff had always been close and it wasn't like he'd minded helping his baby brother out in the first place.

He'd hated having to fight Jeff. He'd hated having to take responsibility for all Jeff's "mishaps over the previous months and being callous with the dog collar. That had been the worst part. Jeff and Beth had loved that dog so much and had both been distraught when he died and it was the same with Matt. It was a terrible time.

Matt increased the gradient and speed, making it a little harder for himself but nothing he couldn't handle. He was increasingly glad that Evan, Jeff, Phil and Adam weren't on Raw because he didn't want to deal with any of their questions though he could do without everyone else staring at him and speculating on what happened.

**MHACEBPBJNJM**

Before his appearance that night, Matt had been inundated with text messages from Adam and he was about ready to throw his phone at some one's head. "God, Adam. Just leave me alone right now," he muttered under his breath. He didn't hear the small intake of breath by one of his co-workers as he said this.

**MHACEBPBJNJM**

"What's your point, Josh?"

"Well, seeing as how Edge is married to Vickie Guerrero, perhaps Vickie is rewarding you for..."

Oh man. He didn't want to be here, doing this. He wanted to go home. He needed to be away from things that reminded him of Adam. He didn't even want to say hear the name of his lover's alter ego. He had to get this done. Quickly. He was booked to lose to MVP, maybe the two of them could talk and it could be a short match. He wanted out.

**MHACEBPBJNJM**

After his match finished, Matt didn't even bother to take a shower. He just changed his clothes, picked up his bags and left the arena, catching a cab to the airport. He'd been able to change his flight and the next flight to Charlotte was leaving in a half hour. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep in his own bed and just forget about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

**MHACEBPBJNJM**

As soon as Matt got home a good few hours later, he went to his room thinking he would just fall asleep after all he was exhausted. He didn't. He couldn't stop but think of Adam and what was going to happen with them. Would Adam apologise? Would he do it again? Would they stay together? Did he, Matt, _want_ them to?

And what about Evan? Matt felt so incredibly bad about what he'd done to the young high flyer and wished he could make it up to him somehow, not that there was any way for him to do that. He hoped that Evan never found out about the fact that Matt had been cheating on him. Evan could be vicious when he was angry and Matt didn't really want that directed at him.

But little did he know what had happened back in Chicago just hours earlier.

* * *

**What d'ya think?**

**Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. Stupid provider is not letting me order Summerfest so here's the next chapter!**

**I think I managed to reply to all the reviews for the last chapter but if I missed you, I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and there's a new Inner Town at Nooks forum.**

**And here we go!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 15**

**Chicago, IL  
****Monday, 2:36pm**

"_John," he said, smiling, "We're doing this again, right?"_

John turned his head and looked over at Jeff. "If you want to, I guess," he said.

"I definitely want to, man," Jeff grinned.

A small smile graced John's lips as he spoke. "So, we're gonna give 'us' a go?"

"You mean like a relationship? I guess so. I just don't want anything serious right now. I only just broke up with..." Jeff trailed off. He didn't want to think of _her_ right now.

"Yeah, I know but Jeff? I'd rather be completely honest with you."

Jeff looked quizzically at his new found lover. "What d'ya mean? You _do_ want something serious?"

"Well, I uh..." John sat up, not being able to make the confession lying down. Jeff sat up too. "Well, see, the thing is Jeff, is that I do want this to become something more serious eventually. I'm fine with the casual thing right now but I don't think I'd be able to hack it very long because I love you Jeff, I love you a lot."

Jeff's green eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to say to that so he said all he could think of to say, "Oh."

John grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling it near to him. "Look, I know just dropped a lot on ya but I just wanted you to know the truth. I wanted you to know that eventually I will want something more and just ask you to think about if maybe you would want that too."

"I... I uh... I don't really know what to say John. I mean, how can you love me? Why would you love me?"

"Oh Jeff! I've been in love with you since 2006, since we were feuding for the IC belt. We didn't get to know each other that well but what I did get to know, I fell in love with! And as for 'why', Jeff, please! You're funny, you're smart, you're sensitive, you're artistic and you're absolutely gorgeous! Why wouldn't I love you?"

Jeff looked down at his lap and John realised exactly what it was that was bothering him. He pulled the older man into a hug. "She's an idiot, Jeff, if she didn't love you."

"Maybe she's not. Maybe I'm just completely unlovable," Jeff sobbed.

John pushed Jeff back by the shoulders so he could look straight into his eyes. "No, that's not true. You know it's not. I love you. Matt loves you. Your dad loves you. And I know that Mark, Evan and Phil do too. Your friends love you, Jeff. Never doubt that. Ever."

Jeff continued to sob silently. Jeez, Beth had really done a number on him for Jeff to be this insecure, John couldn't help but think.

"Ten years, John. I gave her ten years of my life. I loved her so much. I thought we were happy together. She never said anything."

"Like I said, she's an idiot. She gave you up and that makes her unbelievably stupid in my eyes."

Jeff's tears dried up as he chuckled a bit. He seemed to pull in on himself before he looked up at John and smiled at him. "OK. I'm OK. I think I just needed to cry a bit, let it out," said Jeff as he shook himself. "Alright, so where were we?"

"I... uh... I just told you why I loved you...." John said, looking over at Jeff questioningly. This was weird. Was he over Beth already? Was that all the crying he was going to do after ten years? Surely he needed more time than ten minutes?

"Oh yeah. Well, you were honest; I guess I should be too."

John opened his mouth to speak just then but Jeff continued to talk, not letting him.

"Look, I don't know what they are or anything but it's why I was so stunned, why I couldn't speak earlier. I realised I had feelings for you and I didn't think I could have seeing as Beth only broke up with me less than twenty four hours ago."

There was a long silence before John nodded, thinking he understood. "Okay. You have feelings for me? Is that what you're saying?"

Jeff blushed and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Oh, well, that's great, man! We can at least work on something, yeah? I know you don't want anything serious yet but we can go on the odd date or something, yeah? Let people know about us?"

"You wanna let people know?"

"Well, yeah. Half the locker room wants to ask you out, Jeff. If we tell people, they won't think you're fair game or something now that you're not with Beth."

"Oh! I didn't know that. Well, I guess letting people know makes sense then. When do you wanna let them know then?"

"Surely, you wanna let Matt know first? I know you two are really close... you're not?" John trailed off as Jeff shook his head.

"We are again. I mean, we were so tight before all this stupid storyline stuff but it brought up some things and we did fight are argue about it. It's been better since Backlash. I know I broke his hand and everything but we talked it out and we're getting back on track now. And you're right. I should tell Matt first. It's this kinda thing that we don't really do any more. We're still kinda working on it. It's been hard with us being on different brands."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I'll call him about it later, maybe tomorrow. It's a busy day for him today," said Jeff as he paused and took a deep breath, "I have a question. Are we like boyfriends or something now?"

John grinned at that. 'Boyfriends' sounded great! "Are you okay with that?"

Jeff smiled shyly. "Yeah."

John leaned over and the two men kissed sweetly. Their agreement was in place. Signed, sealed and delivered.

The kiss was quickly getting more passionate, moans escaping from either man's throats. Jeff's hands were running down John's back pulling him closer. They both pulled back for air and that was when Jeff noticed the time, 3:24pm, out of the corner of his eye.

He pulled away from John, got out of bed and started to get dressed.

John eyed him with one brow raised. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jeff looked up at his boyfriend. "Look at the time John. Matt left for Louisville like six hours ago. We were sharing a room." John was still looking at him confused. "My stuff? My bags? I don't have a key remember." Jeff tugged up his jeans before continuing, "I'll have to go to the front desk."

John had started to move too. He now had his boxers and shirt back on. "Shit. My stuff is in Mike's room and he's gone too. He knew I was gonna just fly to Cincinatti though. I'm just not in the mood for a four and a half drive so he shouldn't have checked out or anything. I'll come with you to the desk."

They were both dressed now so quickly picked up anything else they had lying about, read wallets and the room key before leaving. They took the elevator to the first floor and stood in the queue at the front desk.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Hi, we've lost our..." The conversation with the receptionist went on a bit but they both managed to get keys for their original rooms (Matt had left a note for Jeff as well) and checked out of the suite.

Thanking the lady profusely they both got back in the elevator and headed to up to the fourth floor to get their stuff.

They reached Jeff's room first and went inside to get his phone. John also needed to use the bathroom while they were there.

While John was in bathroom, Jeff turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on worth watching – what a surprise. Hearing the toilet flush and the water running in the bathroom, Jeff turned to see John coming out of there with a smile on his face.

He looked up at him as John came over and straddled Jeff's lap. John leaned in close and whispered in Jeff's ear, "I was thinking, maybe I could just stay here tonight and we'll both fly out in the morning?"

Jeff shivered as John's breath ghosted across his ear. He couldn't think straight at this particular second in time. A strangled moan escaped him as John pressed their crotches together. He could feel himself getting hard again and he tried to calm himself down. They couldn't do anything right now.

John stood up as though nothing had just happened. "C'mon! Let's go get my stuff, we'll dump it here and then we can check out of that room."

Jeff took some measured breaths before he too stood up from the sofa. He picked up the room key card from where it fell to the floor a bit earlier. "Alright, let's go then."

They left the room, locking the door behind them before making their way along to John's room. As they were walking down the corridor, a door opened and out came Phil, Adam and Evan.

"Hey guys!" John said.

"Hey," was muttered by the three of them before, "Where the hell have you two been? We spent hours looking for you last night!" Phil yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down, Phil. We had to get another room because we didn't have our keys and Jeff didn't have his phone and mine was dead," John defended them.

"Another room? The hotel was fully booked when we asked!"

"Maybe we got the last one then? I don't know! It doesn't matter now. You've found us. We're safe and well."

Phil just nodded his agreement.

Jeff took this time to speak up. "Evan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jeff."

"How's Matt? Did he get away okay this morning?" Jeff watched confused as tears began to fill Evan's eyes and spill down his cheeks. "What's going on? Did I say something wrong?"

Phil looked over at Jeff and John from where he was hugging Evan close to him. "Matt broke up with Evan last night."

Jeff and John's mouths just fell open.

* * *

**Um... I know that it doesn't exactly tell you what happened... that's for the next chapter, I think. I don't really know. I managed to get over 1700 words from less than an A5 page of notes...**

**Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all!**

**I'm very sorry for the delay... I had loads of unpacking to do coz I finally got my new carpet, I wasn't feeling well one day, we had some people round tonight and I've been real tired lately... **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read or is reading this story. I love you all. My reviewers are great as well!**

**On to the chapter!**

_

* * *

Phil looked over at Jeff and John from where he was hugging Evan close to him. "Matt broke up with Evan last night."_

_Jeff and John's mouths just fell open._

**CHAPTER 16**

"Wha... WHAT?!" Jeff suddenly yelled into the silence that had fallen after that revelation.

"Matt broke up with Evan," said Adam.

"But-but-but..." Jeff couldn't believe this. Matt loved Evan. Why would he break up with him? Why? It didn't make any sense at all.

"I think what Jeff is trying to ask is 'why'?" John put in as Jeff just stared at Evan, occasionally saying "But."

"Can we not talk about this in the hall?" Phil asked.

Jeff shook out of his shock. "Yeah, we were just heading to John's room but mine is nearer so let's go there."

Everyone present nodded in agreement and Jeff led them to his room, unlocking the door before entering and walking over to sit on one of the beds. John sat next to him on the bed. Phil and Evan sat on the sofa and Adam sat on the other bed.

Evan still had tears running down his cheeks and Phil was gently wiping them away just as quick as he could.

"I don't get it. What happened, Evan? I thought you guys were good. You always seemed so in love."

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say as Evan began to cry harder and sob louder at Jeff's words.

Jeff turned to John. "Shit," he whispered, "I keep putting my foot in it. I can't say anything to Evan without him crying. Why the fuck would Matt do this, John? Evan pretty much worships the ground Matt walks on!"

"I know. Look, calm down. We'll find out what's going on soon enough," John whispered back.

Evan had been doing fine until they'd met up with Jeff and John but Jeff was reminding him of Matt too much. He had yet to calm down enough to make a proper, understandable sentence so Phil spoke again.

"Matt told Evan that... that... God, I can't say it, it's too awful... Adam, you tell them."

Adam glared at Phil, not that he was even looking. He'd gone back to comforting Evan already. He didn't know what had had happened. Matt hadn't told him. He left after Adam slapped him.

He looked over at Jeff and John who were both staring at him now and he could tell that Jeff was getting impatient as his leg was beginning to bounce. "Look, I don't know what happened. Matt didn't tell me. We had an argument and he left."

Jeff sighed and turned to stare over at Phil again seeing as he was the one who was going to have to tell him what happened. John continued to look at Adam though. The older man looked so very guilty about something that John wondered what was going on. What had that argument with Matt been about?

Phil was still comforting Evan, not letting the boys know what happened between Matt and Evan. "Phil? Phil? PHIL?" Jeff's shouting managed to get Phil to turn his head. "Will you tell us what happened? Adam doesn't know."

"He doesn't? But-"

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Evan screamed.

Silence reigned supreme in the room.

Evan was stunned by what he'd just done. He was upset and sobbing and wasn't really in any condition to do anything, even talk, but he'd gotten so annoyed. He and Jeff were close, Matt and Jeff were brothers. Jeff deserved to know what had happened. He would have found out anyway. Phil was avoiding it and passed the question over to Adam, who didn't even know what had happened, and then Phil was avoiding it again. He just got a bit angry. It was better to hear it from him before Matt could twist it around, right?

Phil was shocked that Evan had blown up like that. He was so upset and seemed so... so broken right now. He looked like one strong wind could knock him over or even kill him, he looked so broken. He didn't want Evan to hurt anymore. He wanted to take care of him and cherish him and kiss him and stuff. He didn't want Evan to be hung up on that damn Matt Hardy.

Adam hadn't known what Matt had said but now that he did, he could see why Evan was so upset. That was kind of harsh, even if it were true, but it was probably better than hearing that you were getting cheated on. To know that your partner found someone else, someone better, well... that could kill a man, that could.

John just stared blankly at Evan and Phil through all of this. He couldn't believe this. Really, Matt and Evan were like the cutest couple. It was like meant to be or something! They were perfect for each other and perfect together as well. Over the last few weeks, they looked so happy together so it was very hard to believe that Matt didn't love Evan anymore.

Jeff was currently doing a masterful impression of a goldfish, all the while thinking that this had to be some sort of mistake. Matt didn't love Evan anymore? There was no way that that could be true. It was preposterous to even think it. Those two were so brilliant together. It was heartbreaking seeing Evan like this: crying, crushed and so depressed. He just didn't deserve any of this, at all.

"That can't be right! Please tell me that's not true, Evan, please?" Jeff practically begged his friend.

"It is, Jeffy. It is," whispered Evan.

Jeff stood up from the bed before walking over to the younger man, crouching down in front of him and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over again.

Evan had wrapped his arms around Jeff as well and was now sobbing into his neck. Jeff eventually pulled back a little to look Evan in the eyes. "I don't understand though. I mean, you guys seemed so in love and just last week, Matt was bouncing around his house like he was on a sugar high or something, proclaiming that he was in love. He spent most of the day with this goofy grin on his face and texting on his phone. He kept saying that he had the best boyfriend in the world. It was incredibly annoying, actually."

No one noticed the grin that spread across Adam's face at that, though John did spy it out of the corner of his eye and he did wonder why Adam was so happy with this situation. It certainly was odd. What was going on with him?

Evan looked stricken. "Last week? It couldn't have been me he was talking about then."

"What? Why?"

"Jeff, Matt hasn't told me he loves me or shown me any real affection since Wrestlemania. My phone got smashed up after the ECW taping last week and I didn't get a new one until Saturday. I'm not even sure how to send messages with it yet," Evan said, pausing to think before his eyes widened in realisation, "No. NO. He lied to me. He said there was no one else. He promised. No. No. No. N..."

"Evan, calm down," Jeff said as he grasped at Evan's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

Evan looked up at Jeff with even more tears in his eyes. "He lied to me, Jeff," he said as he fell forward against Jeff's chest, "He said there was no one else. He said he didn't cheat on me," he mumbled, his face against Jeff's chest, his arms wrapped around his friend's waist.

Jeff was fighting with himself to contain his anger at his brother. How could Matt do this to Evan? How could he do this to such a sweet young man? Evan didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be lied to. He didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Why would Matt do this? Surely he had some sort of good reason for hurting Evan like this?

* * *

**OK, so this didn't turn out exactly how I expected it to and I fully expected it to be longer but at least it had the elements I wanted in it.**

**What did ya think?**

**Reviews are loved!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

**Very sorry about the delay. I was having trouble writing it for some reason but I did have this ready to post on Friday and then I kept getting told that there was an error uploading... damn bloody thing!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far! You're all totally awesome!**

**On to the chapter!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Tuesday 19****th**** May**

It had been a couple of hours before Phil, Adam and Evan left the hotel to go to Cincinnati after the revelation that Matt had in fact been cheating on Evan and had been lying to him for God knows how long.

Jeff couldn't believe that Matt would even do such a thing. Neither could John but Matt was Jeff's brother. It was worse for him. It was like everything he thought he knew about his sibling was completely wrong. OK, so they hadn't been getting along brilliantly for the past few months but surely that wouldn't change a man so much that he'll cheat on someone? Matt had been so hurt and angry by what Amy had done to him with Adam that it just didn't seem plausible that he could do a similar thing.

The evening before had been a total bust: Jeff and John had planned on spending it together but the events of earlier in the day meant that Jeff couldn't get his mind off them and... well, he couldn't. He'd apologised to John but truth be told, John hadn't really been into it either so they had spent the evening cuddled up, talking and watching some movie on the television. When they'd moved to the bed, they'd both been very tired, more emotionally than physically, but they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Morning," John said smiling. Jeff replied in kind. "Sleep well?"

"Brilliantly. Best night's sleep I've had for a long time," Jeff answered, not trying to hide the grin on his face. It was so brilliant to wake up to, and beside, John.

"Me too," John said, leaning forward and pecking Jeff on the lips. The peck should have been just a little kiss but Jeff had other ideas. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer and engaging in an extremely passionate kiss. It was kind of like he was trying to make up for the previous night's no-show.

John moaned softly as Jeff's tongue tangled with his. He slid his hands down Jeff's back before grabbing at his ass and pressing their lower half's together. They continued to kiss and grope each other for a few minutes before John pulled back.

Jeff whined in disapproval causing John to chuckle. "Sorry, babe. We need to get up. We've got a flight to catch."

"Dammit," growled Jeff, pushing himself up and swinging his legs out of the bed. John was doing the same at the other side of the bed.

**JHJMEBMHACPB**

Just after noon, the two men landed in Cincinnati. The flight had been delayed but only by about ten minutes. They grabbed their bags and made their way to the hotel, now very horny and wanting to do something about.

They both sat in the back of the cab, extremely tense and when they were dropped off at the hotel, they didn't even thank the driver as they had other things on their minds.

They got their room keys from Teddy and walked over to the elevator, resisting the urge to run. As soon as the doors closed with just them inside, John wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and tugged him closer, kissing him on the lips.

Jeff moaned low in his throat at the feel of his boyfriend's lips on his. He wrapped his own arms around John's neck and pushing his body against him. He could feel John's arousal against him and it almost made him weak in the knees. Just knowing that John wanted him as much as he wanted John was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac.

Both men groaned as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They were at their floor so they could get to Jeff's room (soon to be their room) and do more stuff but still... they were enjoying that kiss!

Jeff's room was a little ways down the corridor (but nearer than John's) so as they made their way there, John wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, groping his ass as they walked. Jeff jumped slightly the first time and tried to get John to stop though he was unsuccessful.

As soon as they reached the door to the room, John twirled Jeff around and shoved him against the hard wood. He pressed his lips to his lover's again before attaching them to Jeff's neck, licking and sucking at the skin there, careful not to leave another mark. Jeff was suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate. His body was screaming for release and it was made worse by John going after on his erogenous zones. He bit at the left side of his bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise. They didn't want anyone to come out and see them after all.

"If... open... c-can't... door..." Jeff panted, not realising what he was saying didn't make a lot of sense.

John must have understood though as he pulled back after one last kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff took a few deep breaths before turning around and opening the door.

It was barely unlocked before John pushed Jeff through the doorway, throwing their luggage to the floor beside the bed, that John then pushed Jeff backwards on to.

He climbed on top of Jeff before licking at his neck, running his hands and fingers up and down Jeff's body. He gripped the hem of his boyfriend's t-shirt in his hands, slowly pushing the fabric up and uncovering Jeff's belly and then his chest.

Jeff was writhing around as John drew circles on his chest with his tongue, teasing his nipples with his teeth and fingers. He'd never before found that someone playing with his nipples could be such a turn on.

Jeff's hips bucked as John began to dance a trail down to the waistband of his jeans, swirling his tongue in his belly button. He whined as John deliberately gripped his cock through his jeans for a second before he undid the button and dragged the zipper down. He was so horny, so hard right now, he felt like he could explode with just one stroke or lick, depending on what John decided to do.

John tugged Jeff's jeans off, letting his fingertips ghost over the Jeff's legs. Jeff shivered at the near-touch. John had removed his own clothes and moved back up the bed without Jeff even noticing and he cried out as John took his cock into his mouth and started sucking almost immediately. Jeff couldn't help but thrust his hips, wanting more of the wet heat surrounding him.

John held Jeff's hips down to the bed as he continued to suck and try to make Jeff's cock as wet as possible as they didn't have any lube to hand.

Soon, John slid back up Jeff's body to softly kiss him on the lips. Jeff was breathing heavily and trying to glare at John for not finishing what he started. The look on his face made John just want to smile though, Jeff looked really cute when he trying to be angry.

"Jo-ohn! Why'd y-you stop? I was about to come!" he managed to get out.

John stared into his lover's eyes before whispering, "I know but I want you to come inside me."

"Wha? But..."

John pressed a finger to stop Jeff talking. "I know I said that the next time I'd make sure we'd use some lube but I don't care at the moment. I want you to do it."

"But I don't want to hurt you. I know you didn't say anything yesterday but I saw you wincing."

John was a bit shocked. He'd had no idea that Jeff had noticed that and now he had no idea how he was going to get Jeff to agree to this. John knew it would hurt but he didn't really care about that right now. In fact, he kind of wanted the pain. Yes, he knew he had a match that night but he didn't care, he wanted to be fucked.

Jeff groaned out loud as John brought out the heavy artillery and stared at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. He closed his eyes, hoping he could resist it that way. It didn't work. John held on to Jeff's arms to stop him moving them as he pressed his lips to Jeff's neck and went to work. He knew that Jeff could barely resist this and as he nipped at Jeff's earlobe, he got a noise of agreement.

"Yes... Yes! Oh God, YES!"

John let another smile spread across his face and quickly moved to kiss Jeff again.

"But, if I'm hurting you, I'm stopping."

"Okay," John agreed as he sat up so he could crouch over Jeff. He spat on his hand before stroking Jeff's cock to make him a bit wetter.

Jeff was watching through lidded eyes as John slowly lowered himself down on to his cock. His eyes shut completely at the feel of John surrounding him.

John was holding back a wince. This was hurting more than he'd thought it would but he wasn't stopping. He grimaced a bit as he pushed down the rest of the way so he could feel Jeff's balls on his ass. Thankfully Jeff didn't see the grimace and just thought the groan was one of complete pleasure.

He held still for a moment before lifting his hips and body before dropping back down. It took an awful lot of effort but the pain was completely gone now. This felt wonderful. Jeff was thrusting upwards himself, both of them meeting in the middle.

John let out a high-pitched whine as Jeff hit his prostate. The noise was cut from his throat though as the door opened.

"Whoa! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Jeff? John? What the hell?"

* * *

**To be honest, I don't think is the best chapter...**

**But anyway, what do you think?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all!**

**You have no idea how hard I was laughing with everyone complaining about someone walking in on Jeff and John. I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter! For those who think it was a specific person, he's at home in Cameron!! He's not in Cincinnati!!**

**RyanNeroSkylerHardy**... Read on to find out!  
**Hailey** **Egan**... Thanks and read on!  
**BellyButton**... Read on!  
**Redsandman99**... LOL, thanks!  
**NeroAnne**... I love your reviews! Thanks! You'll just have to read on like everyone else!  
**Renna33**... Read on to find out! Thanks!  
**BellaHickenbottom**... Check above! Of course you are... it'll happen soon enough!  
**slashdlite**... You'll find out in this chapter! Read on!  
**dehlia666**... Did I not mention it? The door was locked. Read on to find out!  
**Seraphalexiel**... Thanks!  
**BreyerRose**... Thank you and it was so annoying, wasn't it? Check above!  
**alethea293**... Glad you managed to catch up and thank you!

****

And on to the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

**Cincinnati, OH  
****Tuesday 19****th**** May**

Jeff and John looked at each other. They were both embarrassed and could see a blush rising on each other's face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" yelled John, without turning round. Both he and Jeff listened as their friends shuffled backwards, shutting the door after they'd left the room.

As soon as they heard the door click shut, they both started giggling. Yes, they were embarrassed. Yes, they hoped to God that it never happened again but still it was so funny! John fell forward on to Jeff's chest whose arms came out and wrapped themselves around him.

They buried their heads in each other's neck as their giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh God!" Jeff managed to get out between chuckles. "I can't believe that just happened."

John pulled himself off of Jeff and slid off him to lie on his side, his whole body shaking with laughter.

It was another five minutes before they managed to calm themselves down enough so they could get up and get dressed. They did have some explaining to do.

Throwing on their clothes again, they smiled softly at each other before they both looked over at the room door and sighed.

"Do we have to? I mean we could just stay in here and continue..." Jeff trailed off, his meaning clear.

John pulled Jeff close and pecked him on the lips, pulling away before it got out of hand. "Yeah, we have to talk to them. Come on," said John as he grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him over to the door. He flung it open to see their friends looking at them confused.

**MHACEBPBJHJM**

Phil and Evan came back from shopping and headed to the room Evan was going to be sharing with Jeff when he got to Cincinnati.

Opening the door and walking inside they were met by the sight of two of their friends naked and fucking.

"Whoa! My eyes! My eyes!" Evan yelled.

Looking closer Phil saw that it was John and Jeff, his bisexual friend with his totally straight one. "Jeff? John? What the hell?"

Phil looked over at Evan who had his eyes closed but a confused look on his face. He was most likely thinking the exact same thing that Phil had just voiced: what the hell was going on here?

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" yelled John, without turning round.

Phil and Evan looked at each other before backing out of the room as quickly as possible, shutting the door after them.

"What the hell is going on?" Evan asked no one in particular. "I thought Jeff was straight?"

"So did I, Evan, so did I," replied Phil.

The two stepped back from the door as they heard sound coming from inside the room. Evan looked over at Phil. "I think they're laughing, man."

Phil stepped back towards the door and pressed his ear against it. "So they are." He smiled as he figured out that meant that they were at least comfortable with each other. Maybe this could work out then?

**MHACEBPBJHJM**

"Um... hi," John said as he looked at his friends. Jeff stood just behind him, rather nervous and quiet.

Phil and Evan just blinked. It had taken those two almost ten minutes to get out of the room. What else had they been up to?

"So, uh, what's up?" John was trying to get Phil and Evan to actually say something instead of just starting at them incredulously.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" Phil yelled. He hoped that this would work out but who really knows what'll happen? Was Jeff just using his friend? Was it just sex? It had to be. Jeff wasn't gay. He was straight as an arrow.

"Whoa!" Jeff spoke up. "Dude! Calm down! We weren't doing anything wrong."

Phil turned and glared at Jeff, who stepped back with the force of it and gulped. John stepped back as well, as did Evan. All of them knew that Phil was very protective of his friends but also that his anger was a sight to behold.

"Wrong?" Phil spoke quietly but he could have been shouting as his words were ringing in the others ears. They glanced at each other, worried. "Wrong?" Phil snorted softly. He continued to glare at Jeff. "You. You're straight. You're not gay. You're going to hurt one of my best friends badly because of all this and you think you're not doing anything wrong?"

"Phil, listen to me, ple-" Jeff stopped talking at the vicious growl that emanated from Phil's throat. Jeff closed his mouth and looked up to the ceiling, staring intently at it as though there was something interesting stuck up there.

Before Phil could say anything else, John stepped forward. "Look, as much I love standing in the hallway and letting absolutely everyone know about this, please can we go back in the room so we can talk about this?" he asked, before adding while looking pointedly at Phil, "Calmly and rationally."

"Fine," was all Phil said as he followed behind Evan as Jeff led the way back into the room, with John bringing up the rear.

Jeff sat down on what was now obviously his bed (no way was Evan going to sleep in it now!) and John joined him there, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it in support.

Phil and Evan both sat down on the sofa at the opposite end of the room to the door. Evan actually looked a bit nervous. Phil mightn't have been yelling at him but it was still a scary thing to see.

Phil opened his mouth to speak again but John interrupted him again. "Look, this is going to get us nowhere if you keep yelling at Jeff. He wasn't doing anything he and I didn't want him to do."

"But-"

"No, Phil. We BOTH want this right now. Will it last? Who knows? Is it just sex? No, it's not," John said as he smiled softly at Jeff. "We're happy. We both decided to give this a shot. Jeff knows how I feel about him and I know how he feels about me. It's not the same right now, but we're going to see where this takes us."

It was actually Evan who spoke up about this. Phil was too busy staring at John and Jeff in disbelief and with just a little anger.

"He does?"

Jeff chuckled. "I am right here, you know? And yes, I know how John feels about me. He told me yesterday before we decided to give this ago. I'm happy with John. It feels great knowing that he's my boyfriend."

Phil stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room. The other occupants just stared after him.

"I should go after him. Maybe I can calm him down," Evan said as he stood up.

"No," John interrupted. "Let me. It's me he's annoyed with. I know why. I just didn't think he'd take this so bad." He stood up, quickly grabbed his shoes, put them on and left, chasing after his friend.

Evan was still standing and he watched Jeff's face as John left to go after his face. He could tell just from the expressions on the older man's face that he was missing John already and that he was fast falling in love with the other man, even if he didn't realise it just yet. He smiled to himself. At least someone's love life was going right. Now, anyway.

He knew how much Jeff had loved Beth. Though, he'd also known that they were having some problems. Jeff hadn't told Matt about them and Evan hadn't broken his confidence by telling his boyfriend. They weren't big problems. They were able to work through them but it seemed like they'd all taken their toll on Beth in the end.

They'd seemed so happy the last time he'd seen them together, a few days after Backlash at their home in Cameron. He wondered if Beth had been cheating on Jeff at that point and had just been acting for their benefits. He'd never thought that that relationship would end but expect the unexpected, right?

But then again, maybe he didn't know as much as he thought he did if Jeff was already happy and falling in love with someone else. It did seem strange to him how quickly Jeff was over her and it. He didn't think he'd be able to that. Getting together with someone else was just not on his to-do list right now. Getting over Matt was.

He'd had two major blows in less than 24 hours, he didn't need any more, and he needed time to get to grips with what had happened as well begin to get over it. Matt didn't love him anymore. Matt had cheated on him. Yes, it was going to be hard but he would do it.

He sat down on the bed beside Jeff, trying not to think about what had been happening there not too long ago. "So, boyfriend?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah," Jeff grinned so widely, Evan thought his cheeks were about to break.

"Jeff... are you sure you're over Beth? This is really soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't love her anymore. I'm just angry with her. I can't help but think that if she could do this now, could she have done it before? I feel betrayed more than anything right now. I never cheated on her. I never even contemplated it but finding out that she did and actually acted on it just killed any love I had for her," said Jeff.

"Okay," Evan paused, "I know he told you that he loves you but what do you feel for him?"

Jeff paused himself, thinking. "I don't know, Ev, I don't know. I do have some feelings for John. I wouldn't be giving this a shot if I didn't but I don't know what they are."

Jeff looked a bit confused. He needed to work out what he felt on his own so Evan didn't tell him of his suspicions.

"You're happy with John?"

"Very."

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy for ya."

* * *

**So, what do ya think?**

**I love reviews... they make me happy!**

**Next chapter is written but probably won't be up for a couple of days or so.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all!**

**So, I figured you all deserved to know why Phil was angry and upset and stormed out. This will be explained in this chapter.**

**I've never written anything like this so I don't know if it's any good but I hope it explains some stuff.**

**This chapter was originally going to be part of 18 but it turned out so long that I decided to split them up. It was either give you one big chapter or two smaller ones that were more in line with how much I wrote for the other chapters.**

I just wanna also add... I'm totally behind Jeff. I'm waiting to hear what he has to say.

**WARNING: Abuse, noncon**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

John chased Phil down the hallway, seeing that he was standing at the elevator bank.

Phil slapped his hand against the button numerous times, as if hoping that that would speed up the elevator's arrival. It didn't.

He looked behind him and saw that John was running towards him. He growled at the damn elevator before sprinting for the door leading to the stairs. Pushing it open, he started climbing up them two, sometimes three, at a time, hoping he could lose John.

He burst through the door on to the rood of the hotel and breathed in the fresh air. This was what he needed. Clean air. He took at few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

He didn't know what to do. Both Jeff and John were his friends and he didn't want to hurt either of them by not accepting them. It was hard though.

He closed eyes and sighed as he heard the roof door slam open. He should have known that John would find him. John was his best friend here. Sure, they'd had problems in storyline but John was the one person here that knew him best. He was the one that Phil had confided in when he started noticing Adam.

"Phil..." John stated as his friend turned round.

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry," Phil started babbling and John wrapped his arms around him as he broke down crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I know why you did it. You've every right to be suspicious or angry. I know it's hard for you."

Phil continued to cry against John's chest. He kept mumbling that he was sorry over and over again. He didn't need to apologise to John for anything. He knew how hard this was for Phil.

Nobody but John actually knew the reason for Phil's six month rule. People knew about it but probably mistakenly assumed it was something to do with the Straight Edge lifestyle he led.

About 11 years ago, well before he was in the WWE and he met John and Adam and so many others who were so good to him, Phil met someone and had fallen in love with him at first sight. Problem was that the guy was straight.

He'd become sort-of friends with this guy but Phil kept getting the urge to tell him how he felt. So he did after only two weeks but in return his friend told him that he liked him a lot but didn't feel the same as Phil. Phil was crushed but then his friend said that they could give it a shot between them, maybe things would change. He was curious about it.

Well things definitely changed. In the first week they were together, his friend became really controlling. He didn't want Phil seeing anybody, even friends and family, though he was allowed to do what he wanted. He criticised every little thing that Phil did as well as his appearance and his lifestyle.

Within another two weeks, Phil was scared to leave the house. He was scared to do anything or touch anything because his now boyfriend was hitting him. His arms, back and chest were covered in new and fading bruises. He was pretty sure his ankle was badly sprained as well his ribs being bruised and having two black eyes.

He was seriously contemplating turning to drugs and alcohol. He wanted to end this nightmare. He didn't want to die, didn't want to kill himself, but he knew it would most likely be the only way. His boyfriend would go psycho on his ass again if he mentioned leaving.

It only got worse and worse. The two had been together for about a month and a half when it happened.

His boyfriend had apologised for hitting him and beating him and well... basically making his life miserable and Phil, being rather naive at the time, had completely forgiven him for all the hurt he had caused.

As a treat for their 6 week anniversary, his boyfriend had booked a table at a fancy restaurant in town. Phil looked on it as him trying to make up for everything bad that happened and to give them a new start and that he did, in fact, love Phil. They were both virgins at this point and it seemed to Phil that that would change that night,

They'd both dressed up, wearing suits and ties for the occasion, also knowing of the dress code at the restaurant.

Arriving there, his boyfriend had been such a gentleman. He held open doors, he pulled out chairs, was even paying for the whole bill. Phil had never been as happy as he had been that night. He was with the man he loved with all his heart on a romantic date. Did life really get any better than this?

When they'd left the restaurant, there hadn't been any cabs anywhere nearby but Phil didn't live that far away so they'd started walking. When it started to rain, they took shelter in a doorway and tried to keep warm and dry.

They'd been kissing for a few minutes when Phil was grabbed roughly from behind, two beefy arms winding around his waist. He started screaming almost immediately, his boyfriend coming after them yelling for the man to let Phil go.

That yelling was cut off as another large man came up behind him, held him back and covered his mouth with his hand. "Scream and it'll be worse for your little boyfriend," was said to him.

The boyfriend watched helplessly as duct tape was forced over Phil's mouth and he was thrown to the ground, where his wrists were taped together too. He was forced to look as Phil tried frantically to get away. Phil shuffled backwards but his back ended up pressed against a dumpster. He whimpered in fear as he realised he had nowhere else to go.

The boyfriend stood rigid as he watched Phil get beat up on. Phil was groaning in pain. This was worse than anything his boyfriend had ever dished out. It was worse than anything he'd ever felt before and he felt himself becoming lightheaded at the loss of blood, though it could also have been from the multiple kicks to the head he'd taken.

When he was barely moving on the ground, his attacker knelt down close to him and began to remove his clothes. Feeling the fabric leaving his skin made Phil struggle slightly but he was so weak now that it barely made any difference and his attacker just laughed off the attempts.

When he was naked and shivering on the cold ground, rain battering off his skin, Phil felt the hands of two people on his body and his eyes opened quickly. He didn't recognise the big beefy guy but he recognised the other. It was one of his boyfriend's friends. The two, as far as he knew, were really close and he'd met him a few times since he met his boyfriend but he'd never thought of him as being capable of this. It went to show that you never really knew a person.

He whimpered as his cock was grabbed and tugged on roughly, his balls squeezed. He screwed his eyes up in pain as he was lifted up slightly before a cock was brutally shoved into his virgin ass. Tears began to drip down from his eyes and he managed to get them open to see that it was the original attacker who was doing this to him.

Phil had never been in so much pain before, knowing that this brutal intrusion had caused him to tear. The blood running out of him was thankfully making the easier on his abused flesh. It was acting as a sort of natural lubricant.

He blacked out as his boyfriend's friend lined himself up and entered Phil just as violently as the previous man. This was noticed but they didn't really care at this point.

Phil was brought round just in time to see and feel his boyfriend's captor pulling out of him. He felt faint and closed his eyes as he felt yet another cock against his abused ass. Someone hit the side of his head and he opened his eyes to see it was his boyfriend. His eyes widened and he shook his head and struggled to get free but it seemed that the others were now holding him in place.

After his boyfriend had slaked his lust on him, all four of the men left leaving Phil lying in a ball on the cold, wet ground in an alleyway. Maybe someone would find him, maybe not.

Phil felt like he'd be ripped open multiple times. He'd been able to tell that his insides were basically torn up and that he had blood dripping down his legs. He also had the sperm of a few people coating his ass and leaking out of his ass hole.

He'd been raped not only by his supposed boyfriend but by one of his boyfriend's friends as well as a couple of apparent strangers in the street.

After that, Phil forced himself to get on with his life and become the professional wrestler that he wanted to be. He'd never even meant to tell John about that night but he had and to be honest, he was glad that John knew. It gave him someone to talk to about it when he needed to.

Phil did manage to put aside what happened, for the most part, but the thought that someone he had loved, someone he had trusted, had betrayed that trust and had done something so horrible to him stayed with him.

Phil didn't want John and Jeff to be hurt like he was for putting their trust in someone they barely knew though he could tell that they were comfortable together. Maybe it would be okay for them? He was trying his hardest to be happy for them. Really, he was.

He enforced his six month rule of no sex because he wanted to be sure that that person was the right person; that he loved them and they loved him, respected him and that they weren't going to hurt him. He didn't want to be in a situation that might turn out like that one.

Some people didn't understand the rule but Phil just shrugged and said that if they weren't willing to wait for him... well, then they weren't the one for him.

It was why Phil was so confused about these sudden lusty feelings for Evan. They were making him nervous. He wanted to throw out his whole rulebook and fuck Evan through the nearest flat surface even though he was with Adam.

He'd been with Adam for just over six months now. He knew without doubt that he loved the older man, even if he'd been having some odd thoughts about Evan, and knew that in return Adam loved him as well. He could see it in Adam's eyes but also in the fact that he was willing to wait for him. He mightn't know what it was about but he respected Phil's six month rule. Phil would tell him eventually but he didn't want Adam to think he was tainted or something.

Adam would never hurt him in anyway, he knew that for certain.

* * *

**I honestly don't know what to say right now. This is a totally different direction for this story. I never even thought about it until Phil ran out on me and the guys.**

**I hope it comes across as believable but in either case, please let me know? I love reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all!**

**Thanks for the reviews of the story so far as well as the alerts and the faves. I really appreciate it.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

John and Phil stayed up on the roof of the hotel for a little while and just talked about anything and everything. Phil was happy for John and Jeff. It was just too much of a reminder of that thing that happened.

They eventually returned to Jeff and Evan's hotel room to find the occupants having a pillow fight. They looked at each other, chuckling at the antics of their friend and John's boyfriend. John smiled and shook his head before making his way over to where Jeff was jumping on the far bed in the room and touching his side. Jeff turned and grinned as he saw his boyfriend. "JOHN!" he yelled before jumping on him, wrapping his legs around John's waist.

John grunted with the sudden weight of Jeff, falling back on to the other bed, thankful that there wasn't a large gap between the two. He expelled his breath quickly when he landed, letting his arms fall to his side though Jeff did manage to stay on top of him.

Jeff leaned forward, pressing his lips to John's and kissing him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against John's. "I missed you," he whispered.

John gave him a quick peck on the lips before whispering back, "I missed you, too."

"Ahem."

Jeff and John turned their heads to see Evan and Phil staring at them with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces. They'd been too busy staring into each other's eyes to realise that there were still other people in the room.

"What is it? Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Evan, still with that smirk on his face.

John sat up so that he now had Jeff on his lap. Jeff had instantly thrown his arms around John's neck to stop him from falling. The smirks on their friends' faces just seemed to grow then and they looked at each other confused. They turned back to face Phil and Evan. "No, what's going on?"

Phil and Evan looked at each other. Jeff and John were clueless. They were completely hopeless. It was so obvious that in the last day or so that Jeff had fallen in love with John. You could see it in his actions and his face every time he even thought of the other man. John was useless. He couldn't even tell because he was so happy just to be getting a chance with Jeff.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just get your stuff together; we've got to get going to the arena soon."

Jeff groaned loudly and stood up from John's lap. "Fine!"

"We'll meet you back here, we'll go get Adam and be back as soon as." Phil and Evan left, shutting the door behind them.

Jeff sat back down on John's lap and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. John started to squirm around when Jeff started licking and nibbling at his earlobe.

"Are you sure?" Jeff whispered.

John could barely put together a conscious thought. "No, yes, I don't know... I'm not su... Oh God! Jeff!"

"Do we have time?" Jeff asked.

"Fuck, I hope so..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"But I don't think we doooooooo... oh my God!" John moaned out and his head fell back, his eyes closing as Jeff wrapped his lips around John's cock. He hadn't even noticed Jeff get off his lap and kneel on the floor, never mind undo the zip and button on his jeans and pull them down slightly.

"JEFF!" he yelled out as his boyfriend began to use what John could only describe as a magic tongue, sliding it down and up the hard shaft before swirling his tongue in the slit at the top. He thrust his hips, though immediately regretted it upon hearing Jeff gag.

Jeff looked up at his lover with watery eyes. He'd never experienced that before. Well, of course he hadn't. He'd never done this before but he'd wanted to try. "Sorry, babe, are you okay?"

Jeff nodded slightly before kissing his cock lightly and sucking at it lightly. John was all for that – he loved that but he knew that they had to hurry now.

"Jeff, do it harder," he groaned as his boyfriend did so. "Oh. Oh. Oh, FUCK! Jeff, I'm coming... I'm coming!" This was apparently an indicator for Jeff to suck harder and swallow everything that John chose to give him, shocking the hell out of John when he did so.

Jeff was embracing this whole heartedly and that meant pleasing his boyfriend however he could. His feelings for John were getting stronger. It had only been a day but he really liked John and the sex and well... just being with him.

Jeff stood up and kissed John softly before getting together the things he needed that evening for the show. He didn't want to take his whole bag with him so he was pulling things out and putting them into a smaller bag he had for just such an occasion.

John managed to get his breath back before he stood up to do the same.

"Babe?" he ventured.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jeff replied.

"It's about Adam," he paused, wondering how he could word this.

"What about him? He's not ill or anything is he?"

John smiled. Leave it to Jeff to be worried about one of his friends. Jeff was on better terms with Adam than Matt was. "No, nothing like that. It's just... yesterday, when Evan told us about what happened, did Adam seem weird to you at all?"

"Weird? No. What do you mean?"

"I'm probably just being stupid here but it was like he was happy that Evan got dumped by Matt. He had a smile on his face."

"Really? That is weird," Jeff looked concerned. "Maybe we should ask him about it?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe just watch him or something? I could have got it wrong, you know?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO?"

Jeff smiled. "You ready?"

"Yup."

"C'mon then. Let's go," Jeff said, grabbing John's hand and opening the door. There stood Phil and Evan looking disappointed and Adam looking both worried and bored at the same time. "Come on then, boys. Let's get to it!"

Giving John a quick kiss, Jeff spoke quietly, "I'm going to go talk to Adam. See what's wrong."

John opened his mouth to warn Jeff not to say anything about what they'd talked about but Jeff was already halfway down the corridor talking quietly with his friend.

**JHJMEBMHACPB**

Adam felt really bad for lying to Jeff but it was the only way he was going to be able to get away from the Smackdown taping straight away. He had to see Matt and knew that he would be at home in Cameron. If he left straight after the show, he could get to Matt's in about two and a half hours.

He told Jeff that he'd had a phone call from his mom to say that she'd fallen down the stairs and badly bruised her hip and sprained her ankle so he was going up to Canada to help her out for a few days. He was going to be leaving right after the show.

Jeff smiled and told him to say "Hi" to Judy for him and if she needed anything then to just give him a call. Jeff loved Adam's mom. She was great and he really hoped that she was okay.

"Thanks, Jeff," said Adam.

"No worries, man," replied Jeff.

All five men then got in the elevator and once down in the parking garage split into two groups because of Adam's things.

Phil and Evan went alone while Jeff and John went with Adam.

"So, how's it going with you guys?" Adam asked at the first red light. They hadn't actually officially told Adam but guessed it was obvious as they were holding hand and basically just about holding back from making out in the back of the car. "And when did this happen?"

"It's going great, Addy," Jeff giggled.

Adam groaned. "Jeffy, I told you not to call me that!"

"And I told you not to call me 'Jeffy' so we're even!" Jeff said, smiling. His boyfriend was busy rolling his eyes at the antics of his lover.

"So how long, huh?"

Jeff and John looked at each other, contemplatively. How long had it been exactly? About 28 hours since their first kiss?

"Um, you two better not be thinking about doing it while I'm driving here. That'll be distracting and I don't really feel like dying today."

John chuckled. "We were just thinking about how long we've been together, man, nothing else!"

"I just wanted to know if it was more or less than a day, John, not hours and minutes!"

"Oh, well, then, yeah. It's been just over a day."

"I'm glad for you guys. You seem so happy together. I'm glad you finally got the guts to tell Jeff how you feel, John."

Jeff just looked on in amusement. John would not be happy to know that Adam knew of his secret too and oh, look... here it comes! John's face had flushed red.

"What the fuck? Does everyone know about that?"

"Not Matt, as far as I know," Adam replied, looking at the road in front of him. "Look, don't get mad John, Phil told me at the club the other night. He was really worried about you, drinking so much and with the object of your affections right next to you.... wait, Jeff, you DO know about this, right?"

"What? You mean, that John loves me? Yeah, I know."

"And?"

"What do you mean, "and"? What else is there to tell you?"

"Do you love John?"

Jeff looked over at his boyfriend, heat stealing up his face as he bit his lip. He'd never even said this to John and he was going to tell Adam? Nope, that wasn't happening.

"John," Jeff whispered.

"Baby? What is it?"

Jeff grabbed John by the shoulders and hugged him tight before pulling back and kissing him wildly. "I love you."

John swallowed before his mouth opened but no sound came out. Wow. He didn't expect that. Jeff loved him?

"John? Babe? Are you okay? Say something!"

John shook out of his reverie before touch Jeff's cheek with his fingers. "This isn't exactly what I thought would happen if you told me you loved me. I definitely did not imagine in being in a car and I certainly didn't think that Adam would be here."

Adam just smiled at him. He'd pulled over and parked the car so he could watch this moment in his friends' lives.

"But fuck, I love you Jeff, always."

"I love you too, John." Jeff grabbed John in another hug. He was so happy right now.

Adam had a tear running down from his eye, not that you'd be able to get him to admit to that in future. Adam Copeland does not cry.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear what you all think about this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

****

Hi all!

**Thanks for the reviews of the story so far as well as the alerts and the faves. I really appreciate it.**

**On to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

After the show finished, Adam quickly showered and changed before picking up his bags.

"Hey, babe? I'm going now. I'll see you in a few days?" Adam called out to Phil.

Phil came out from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. He frowned at his boyfriend. "So soon? Shit."

Adam dropped his bags to the floor again before wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders pressing his lips to the top of Phil's head as he buried his face in Adam's chest.

"I'll miss you, I love you," Phil mumbled.

"Me too," Adam replied, rolling his eyes. The sooner he talked to Matt, the better. He wanted to dump Phil as soon as possible but speaking to Matt, and earning his forgiveness, was just a little bit more important to him right now.

Phil reached up and pulled Adam in for what to him was a kissed fuelled by emotion where he tried to convey all his love for his boyfriend to him but to Adam was slimy and too mushy. He didn't want to kiss Phil. He wanted to kiss Matt. He loved Matt not Phil.

Adam pulled back, his face impassive. "I gotta go. Bye," and with that he picked up his bags again, moving towards the locker room door. He opened it and walked out into the corridor.

Phil looked sad but resolved to Adam leaving for a little while. What would he do with himself now that he was on his own for a few days?

**JHJMEBMHACPB**

Jeff walked into Phil's locker room holding John's hand. He'd taken to holding it whenever John was around to stop his co-workers coming up to him and asking him out.

_First it had been Maria and Layla who'd come over to tell him how sorry they were to hear about him and Beth breaking up, all the while stroking his arms. At first, he'd thought that they were just showing concern. He and Maria had got on well in the past and Jeff considered her a friend; he didn't really know Layla. It was then he noticed the two weren't so much stroking his arms in concern as feeling his biceps and rubbing their bodies against him suggestively._

_And if he hadn't got it from that, Maria staring up at him from beneath her eyelashes and saying, "You must be feeling so lonely... Let's go out for dinner, the three of us, maybe after that we can all do something together..." she trailed off, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and Layla nodding in agreement, definitely did it for him._

_He hadn't known what to do or say and had settled for running away from them, sprinting down the corridor, a scared and confused look on his face. He'd ended up running into the catering area where Eve had come over and did look like she genuinely felt sorry for him._

_Chris Irvine had done the same. He'd known Jeff and Beth a long time. He'd been surprised to hear about what happened. He'd thought that they were a great couple, one of the strongest he knew. They'd been together for almost ten years._

_But then, some of the ECW guys had come over. Matthew __Cardona (Zack__ Ryder) was first up. He'd looked genuinely sorry as well but then he'd smiled at him as though nothing had happened and asked him out. Jeff just squeaked. What the hell was going on?_

_He managed to get a seat at a table with Chris and had just opened his mouth to talk to him when Rycklon Stephens (Ezekiel Jackson) and Oleg Prudius (Vladimir Kozlov) pulled up some chairs and sat themselves down very closely on either side of him. Jeff looked between the two, completely and utterly freaked out. The way those two were looking at him was unbelievably creepy and he just wanted to run for the hills._

_Chris was holding back laughter and Jeff glared at him seeing this. He continued glancing between Rycklon and Oleg, not knowing if he should say anything. The two men were sitting so close to him that Jeff wasn't even attempting to stand up. He was trapped._

"_Hey, Chris! Have you seen Je..." John trailed off, gawking at Jeff. "Wow. I knew you were over Beth, man, but do you really need two guys like them?" he joked._

_Jeff glared at him. "Well, I was okay with just one but these two might be a good trade," he said._

_Chris had stared at Jeff gobsmacked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He hadn't known Jeff and John were friends never mind close enough to joke about something like this. Chris was aware of John's feelings for Jeff as he'd overheard him talking to Mike Mizanin one time and had then asked John about it. Jeff seemed really happy to see John, but that could have been because he expected his new friend to help him as Chris had not._

_John just looked at Jeff. "Funny, real funny... Well, come on, you need to get ready to go out to the ring and talk over your segment with Adam and Teddy," he said._

_Chris looked up at him. "Who are you? His father? Matt? Leave him alone!"_

"_I'm..." John started._

"_No, no. I'm going," Jeff stated, standing up from between. He could actually feel the two big men staring at his ass and he blushed. Stepping past away from them and Chris, he grabbed John's hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for coming to get me."_

"_You're welcome." John and Jeff started to walk away._

"_Wait a minute!" Chris yelled, "What the hell's going on between you two and since when?!"_

_Jeff turned to look at his friend. "With John? He's my boyfriend and since yesterday," he said loudly. He smiled at Chris before turning back to John and grinning at him. The two left the catering area but not without hearing the mutters break out among the performers in the area. _

"_I thought Jeff was straight?"_

"_Jeff and John? I'd never have thunk it."_

"_They do look kinda cute together though, don'tcha think?_

"_What a waste!"_

_They giggled as they listened to the comments, realising they hadn't heard anything from Chris._

"_JEFF HARDY!" came a sudden yell. Jeff and John looked at each other before nodding and running down the corridor and into Jeff's locker room, slamming and locking the door behind them. They were laughing hard and jumped at the sudden pounding on the door._

_Once they'd managed to calm down a little, they'd let Chris in and told him about what had happened. Chris was happy for them, if not a little worried about the suddenness of Jeff's new relationship and feelings._

When Jeff walked into the locker room after the show, he immediately looked around and found said occupant sitting on a bench looking miserable. He shared a look with John before walking over to Phil and sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean? Who's gone?"

"Adam," Phil practically yelled.

"You mean he's already gone to airport?"

"Yes," Phil said, "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing important," Jeff soothed Phil. "So why do you look like death warmed up, man? He'll only be gone a few days so he can help his mom."

"It's nothing. Just leave it," Phil pleaded with him to just drop the subject but neither Jeff nor John was going to do so.

"I promise. It's nothing really. I just don't know what to do without him for a few days, you know? I miss him already. I love him so much, you know?"

John and Jeff shared worried looks. They'd talked about John's suspicions and they thought that Adam was maybe seeing someone else and they had their suspicions as to who it was but Jeff didn't really want to consider that they might be true. If Adam was seeing someone else, it would kill Phil. They knew how much he loved the older man.

They had to get his mind off Adam for a bit, give him something to do.

"Hey, why don't you come with me back to Cameron for a few days? We can fly down tomorrow morning," Jeff suggested.

"But what about you, John?"

"No worries, Phil. I've got to go home to LA for a few days. Family stuff."

"Oh, well, then I guess that would be good then, thanks."

"How's about we ask Evan to come as well? He doesn't need to be alone right now."

"But what about..."

"We'll keep him away from Matt," Jeff said before smirking, "I do have my own house, you know? They don't have to see each other at all, though I think I just might."

* * *

**Hey, so not what I'd consider my best chapter but I needed something before Adam gets to Cameron and mentioning Jeff going back home too. What d'ya think?**

**Reviews are much loved!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all! **

**Thanks for the reviews of the story so far as well as the alerts and the faves. I really appreciate it.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Adam spent the whole two hour flight to the Raleigh-Durham airport in silence, just thinking, contemplating what was going to be said and what would be done when he got to Matt's.

He was extremely worried about how Matt would receive him. Would he talk to him? Would he refuse to speak to him and slam the door in his face? Would this be the end of the road for them or would he be forgiven? Adam didn't think he could forgive someone, a loved one or a friend, for hitting him in anger but then again, Matt was a strong person, much stronger than Adam himself was. Maybe he would forgive Adam; maybe he wouldn't. Whatever happened, Adam was going to have to accept, good or bad.

Would Matt take him back? Oh how Adam wished he would, but who knew? It had been less than 48 hours since his life had been turned upside down and now, Adam just wanted to right it. He wanted to be with Matt. He wanted to spend his life with Matt. He loved Matt.

But the whole thing rested on just a couple of things: would Matt forgive him enough to take him back? Did he _love _him enough to take him back?

**MHACMHACMHAC**

When the plane landed, Adam undid his seatbelt and got up immediately as he wanted to get off this plane and get to Cameron as soon as possible. Problem was that the airport didn't really agree with what he wanted and it was about an hour later that he finally got his bag. At least it wasn't lost, right?

Groaning at the delay, he made his way as quickly as possible to the car park and his rental car after getting the keys from the desk. Thankfully, he'd reserved the car while in Cincinnati after booking his flight so they'd had someone there so he could get them.

After throwing his bag into the trunk, Adam rushed around the side of the car and jumped in as soon as he had the door open. He backed out of the parking space he was in and soon was leaving the airport, heading for I-40 to take him around Raleigh so he could get on to Route 1 to take him all the way down to the Sanford/Cameron area.

The whole car journey there should have taken him a little over an hour but he wasn't really paying attention so it was barely 45 minutes later when he was pulling up to Matt's house.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Adam pulled in and parked the car. The lights were on downstairs so he was sure Matt was still up even if he knew that Matt was someone who tended to stay up late and get up even later.

Getting out of the car, he took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was bound to be an explosive confrontation. He needed to do this and he needed to see Matt.

He walked towards the front door and he could hear the sounds coming from Matt's television as he drew closer and closer. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Matt raised his head when he heard the knock on his door. It was after 3 in the morning. Who the hell was here at this time of night/morning?

He paused the DVD he had on (but wasn't paying attention to) and stood up, stretching his limbs out. Since he'd gotten home very early the previous morning, he hadn't done much. All he could think about was Adam and what was going to happen to them as a couple. He'd been moping about for hours, not knowing what he was going to do or say when he saw his lover again.

He turned and began to walk over to the door, straightening out his clothes as he did so. He pulled the door open and looked out, stopping cold when he realised it was Adam that was standing there. He stared at him for a few moments before slamming the door shut. He turned and leaned back against the wall beside the door.

He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to see Adam yet. He wasn't ready to talk to him.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Adam stood on the doorstep, shocked. Matt had slammed the door in his face. It wasn't that surprising but it was still shocking and it still hurt.

He raised his fist and knocked again. He knew he shouldn't- he should just leave but he had to talk to Matt about this.

It was a few minutes before Matt opened the door again and Adam was left standing out in the cold while he waited.

Matt looked out at Adam and stared at him. "I..." he paused ducking his head, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He looked back I can't do this right now, Adam. I'm not ready to talk yet."

Adam bit his lip. "Well, um, I'll come back in the afternoon then?" he asked.

Matt nodded his agreement, holding the doorframe tightly.

"Ok then, well, I guess I'll go now and come back later," Adam spoke quietly and watched Matt through teary eyes. He turned and walked down the stairs, going over to his car. As he reached the vehicle, he turned his head back and looked at Matt again. "Just remember that I love you," he said, before opening the car door, getting in and driving away.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Matt stood in his doorway watching Adam drive away, turning back on to the road. He waited for a few moments before he moved back into his house closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, he collapsed to the floor, sobbing his heart out. He still didn't know what to do about this whole situation.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

When Adam was about a mile away from Matt's, he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He leaned his arms on the steering wheel before resting his head against them and crying.

What was going to happen with this? Adam didn't know for certain if Matt would forgive him for hitting him and it was slowly killing him knowing that he'd hurt the man he loved and there was nothing he could do to make it right again.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Matt slowly stopped crying. Standing up, he realised he'd been on the floor for over an hour and the sky was beginning to lighten. Slowly, he made his way over to the TV before switching it and the DVD player off.

He went upstairs and into his room, getting undressed and into bed. Adam was going to be coming by again sometime later that day so he should probably get some sleep now. He figured he should get up in about 6 hours or so at about 11 in the morning.

He was NOT looking forward to the conversation he and Adam had to have but he knew it was needed.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Adam tried to stop crying and was frantically wiping at his eyes as he started to drive back up north to Sanford. There was bound to be a motel or something there where he could get a room for the night.

He pulled into the first one he came to and dried his eyes and wiped his face before getting out of the car. He managed to get a room for the _morning_ so he went inside and decided that sleep was definitely needed before he faced Matt again. He decided that he would go back to Matt's house for around half past twelve therefore allowing both him and Matt to get at least 6 hours or so of sleep each.

He was NOT looking forward to the conversation he and Matt had to have but he knew it was needed.

* * *

**Again, not what I consider my best work but I think it explains what it's meant to.**

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi!**

**Half this chapter sat on my computer for the better part of a week because I couldn't get the inspiration to write anything but I tried and I'm not too sure it's all that good (I kept getting distracted by Friends and Monty Python's Flying Circus and HP fanfics... which all explain why I am behind on my reading but I'm going to try to catch up as soon as!**

**Anyway, something is better than nothing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you all!**

**On to the chapter!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 23**

Jeff woke early that morning before his alarm when off. It wasn't something he did often when he had time to himself but John's flight back to Los Angeles was in three hours at 9:30am and then his flight into Raleigh with Phil and Evan would be leaving half an hour after that. Phil and Evan had managed to get seats on the same flight as him.

When he opened his eyes, he could see John's chest and the small movements made by his breathing. He could sleep through anything it seemed! He was so thankful for John and his friends and... He would normally say his brother right here but if his and John's suspicions were right, he just didn't know what to think. That Matt could cheat on someone in the first place was almost unbelievable but with Adam Copeland? The man who had to take some blame in ruining Matt's life? The man he purported to hate? Well, yeah, they'd been getting along better over the last few months and it had been four years but still... Adam Copeland? It was hard to believe.

Jeff didn't want to believe it. Matt had just broken the heart of one his close friends. Adam was dating another of his friends. Were they both really just that selfish that they had to do this behind everyone's backs? This was going to kill Phil and knock Evan right back down again.

Jeff had been lost in his thoughts for a while and he didn't notice John's eyes open and the smile grace his face at the sight of his boyfriend. John noticed the glazed look in Jeff's eyes so shook him to bring him back to Earth.

"You okay, babe? What'cha thinking about?"

Jeff smiled and leaned over to kiss John 'Good Morning'. "I'm fine. I was thinking about everything that's going on... Matt, Adam, Evan, Phil... I don't know what I'll do if it's true, John. I mean, how could Matt do such a thing? Doesn't he know what this'll do to the others if it comes out?"

"I don't know, Jeff. I've no idea what Matt is thinking. I hope we're not right either but we may well be and we need to be there for Phil and Evan if we are."

"Yeah, I know. You're right. It's just that... well, Matt's my brother. I can't just abandon him completely."

"We'll figure it all out when and if the time comes, no sooner. I don't want to dwell on this and I don't think you should either."

Jeff smiled again before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend again, this time a lot more passionately.

John returned the kiss with fervour and all thoughts of Matt and his cheating flew out of both of their heads.

**JHJMJHJMJHJMJHJM**

A little while later, Jeff and John both lay on their backs completely sated.

Without turning his head, Jeff told John, "That was incredible."

"You got that right," John paused for a moment. "I just really don't want to get up right now, but I know I have to. We have to leave for the airport soon and Phil and Evan will be coming by as well.

Jeff sighed before rolling over and kissing John quickly and pulling away. "I hate this too but come on, we'd best get moving."

The two men got out of bed, thankful that they'd packed most of what stuff they'd actually removed from their bags the previous evening when they'd gotten back to the hotel after the Smackdown taping. Phil and Evan had decided to just share Phil's room to give the two some privacy for which Jeff and John were very grateful. They were just pulling on their shoes when there was a knock at the door, signifying the arrival of their friends.

Jeff opened the door and invited the two in before he and John went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Phil sat down on one of the beds to wait for Jeff and John. He frowned when he noticed Evan hesitating before sitting down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about going to Cameron and maybe running into Matt there, you know?"

"It'll be fine. Jeff's gonna talk to him, tell him to stay away. He's even gonna try and get Matt to go out so you can go in and get your stuff."

"Yeah, I guess. Can't help but worry though," Evan said while looking down at his lap. Phil didn't think it was anything weird; he figured that Evan was still just finding it hard to deal with all of what had happened over the last couple of days or so. He didn't realise that Evan was uncomfortable. He didn't realise that Evan was confused about his dream the night before.

In his dream, Evan had been feeling really bad about what happened with Matt. He was upset. He was angry. He felt betrayed. But the thing that was really confusing was that he took solace in the arms of one of his friends, in Phil's arms. In the dream, they hadn't done a lot. There had been a lot of kissing though and it had actually been when Phil was moving lower that Evan had jerked awake, disbelieving of his own thought processes.

Why the hell was he thinking about Phil in a sexual situation at all, let alone with him? He'd just broken up with someone; surely it was too soon for him to be thinking about someone else like that? Phil was with Adam; why would he even think about Phil cheating on the person Evan knew he loved with all his heart and soul?

What the hell was going on? Was he attracted to Phil? Did he want to date Phil? He was so confused.

At that moment, Jeff and John came back into the room, picking up their bags from the floor.

"You guys ready to go?"

Evan jumped to his feet. "Yes. Definitely ready. Let's go!" Evan spoke quickly and earnestly causing all the other people in the room to look at him oddly. Phil was frowning and Jeff and John looked at each other, lifting one their eyebrows in silent question to the other.

"Well, anyway," John started, "Let's get going." With that, he opened the hotel room door and walked out in to the corridor. The others followed, Jeff first. John wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders before they walked towards the bank of elevators.

In the elevator, Jeff and John were snuggling up to each other but Evan was clearly distancing himself from Phil but Phil had no idea as to why he was doing this. They'd been okay the night before. Did something happen during the night? Did he say something about fancying Evan in his sleep and Evan was now just very uncomfortable around him? God, he hoped not. How embarrassing would that be? He loved Adam, he really did, but these thoughts he'd been having of Evan over the last couple of days were really beginning to disturb him. Last night, he'd dreamt about being with Evan instead of with Adam, his boyfriend and he'd woken up to find that he was sporting morning wood and had come all over the inside of his boxers at some point during the night.

He'd been so glad that Evan had still been sleeping at that point so he'd been able to get up and get into the bathroom without Evan seeing him but he'd been trying to act normally. So why was Evan being like this?

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Evan was the first to leave it and rushed forward towards the one rental car they still had, seeing as Adam had taken one yesterday and left it back.

"Babe?" Jeff said.

John smiled as he shifted his eyes to look at Jeff. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you mind if I sit in the back with Evan? There's something wrong with him, maybe he'll tell me."

"Of course not," John said as they reached the car and he unlocked it. "Everyone in!"

Everybody clambered in the car and Jeff sat next to Evan, as Phil and Evan got in the front. As John backed the car out of the parking space, Jeff leaned over to Evan and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Evan looked at Jeff. "I'm fine, man. Nothing's wrong."

"Obviously something is. You won't look at Phil and you keep trying to move away from him so... what's going on?"

"Nothing, Jeff. I'm fine. Can you just drop it please?"

Jeff nodded, though he was snorting inwardly. Fine? Pft! Please! No way was everything fine and no way was this getting dropped for long. They were going to have to talk about this.

Evan nodded in return and everybody in the car was silent until they got to the airport and parked it. Phil went to hand the keys back while John checked in for his flight, which was leaving in less than an hour. When Phil returned, he and Jeff and Evan checked in for their own flight before making their way through security.

When they got to John's gate, Evan immediately pulled out his iPod and started listening to some songs. He knew that this was a way of getting out of talking to Phil because there was no way he would be able to get a seat away from him. It was really busy here. Obviously a lot of people were going to Los Angeles.

**JHJMPBEBJHJMPBEB**

Jeff stood with his arms around John's neck, pressing his lips to the other mans cheek. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Not half as much as I'm gonna miss you. I wish I could stay and spend time with you this week but I have to go home. Dammit."

"_This is the final call for flight 0-0-9 to Los Angeles. The final call,"_ came over the tannoy.

"Shit. Jeff, I really have to go... but I don't wanna," John said, before kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh God... I love you, John. So, so much."

"_All passengers for flight 0-0-9 to Los Angeles should now be on board."_

"Fuck! I love you too Jeff," John started to pull away until only the two men's fingers were touching. "I've gotta go. I'll miss you." He touched his palm to his lips and blew Jeff a kiss. "Bye."

Jeff caught the kiss. "Bye. Call me when you land?"

"Definitely," was all John managed to say as he disappeared on to the bridge leading to the aeroplane.

Jeff stared after him with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to be apart from John. It just didn't feel right. He wanted to be with him all the time. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked to see both Evan and Phil each touching one of his shoulders in support.

"You'll be fine Jeff," he heard Phil say to him but he wasn't totally focussing on him at that moment. They stood like that for a few minutes and they watched John's flight take off.

Jeff swallowed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine. I need to be strong about this. Thanks guys," he said, smiling at them both. "Come on, let's get to our gate."

They all rushed off for what would be an eventful trip to North Carolina, not that they knew that of course.

* * *

**The tannoy words I kinda took from Friends, series 5, episode 1, The One after Ross says Rachel. They say Athens, I say Los Angeles.**

**Please review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi all!**_

_**Sorry for the delay! Had a lot of trouble with this one...**_

_**Anyway, I'm so happy because I GOT A JOB!!! Finally... I start on Monday, it's only 15 hours but there's a very good chance of overtime which I'll take if it comes my way so there may be more delays on this but I'm a bit more into it than I was so it shouldn't be too bad.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favourites! I'm really glad you're liking this still! It's weird, this is chapter 24 and I'm only 2 1/2 days or so into the story...**_

_**On to the chapter...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

In his room at the motel in Sanford, Adam was awake. It was nine in the morning and he'd been awake for most of the last four hours.

When he'd left Matt's that morning... or more accurately, when he actually started driving back to Sanford from Cameron... it had been half past four. It took him less than half an hour to drive to Sanford. He'd figured that he'd sleep for six hours and then take an hour to get ready and gather his thoughts before driving back to Cameron and Matt's house at noon, getting there at around half past twelve.

Well, that wasn't the case. When he'd got into his room, he had immediately dumped his bag on the floor and got into bed, pulling the covers around his body and closing his eyes. However, he couldn't get to sleep. His mind was buzzing. He couldn't stop thinking about Matt and what was going to happen later that day. No matter how hard he tried to take his mind off it, it always returned.

He'd dozed for ten minutes here and there and he thought that he did manage to get about a full hour's sleep but he couldn't really remember. He was tired, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

The sun was shining in the one window, making it impossible for Adam to get any sleep now so he threw back the covers and got out of bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he decided to take a shower. He'd one the previous night after the taping but maybe another one would help wake him up and soothe some of the tense muscles in his body.

He made his way into bathroom, extremely thankful that the shower in there worked as well as having hot water. Once the water was running, Adam got in and just stood under the spray for a few minutes, letting the spray hit his back, bringing him welcome relief from the stiffness he was feeling in his limbs.

A little while later, Adam walked back into the main room and pulled out some clean clothes from his previously discarded bag. He dried himself off before putting them on and it was as he was finishing tying the laces on his boots that his belly rumbled loudly. If he'd been in public, he would have been supremely embarrassed.

Realising he hadn't actually eaten since yesterday evening about half an hour before his match, Adam decided that he'd have to go looking for some food. He was pretty sure there was a Subway or something in Vass. Sure, he'd have to drive a bit to get there, but it wasn't like that would be a problem or he would be driving further away from Matt's. Yeah, it'd probably add a few minutes on to his journey to get there but he'd be nearer to Cameron than he was now.

It would be better for him to go there than somewhere actually in Cameron like the Deli. He'd been to Cameron quite a few times before; somebody might recognise him and mention it to Jeff or their dad and that was something that he didn't want to happen and he doubted that Matt did either.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Adam drove down to Vass, arriving at around half past ten. He quickly found the Subway and went inside, ordering a foot long sub to keep him going. He sat in the restaurant to eat it before leaving. He'd decided that he would drive up to Matt's house now, even if it was only just after eleven in the morning. He'd be there probably by half eleven at the latest but if Matt wasn't up or awake, he didn't mind waiting.

During the drive back up to the BCR, Adam thought about everything. He still couldn't explain why he'd hit Matt. He hadn't _wanted_ to hit Matt but it was done now and he couldn't take it back. Hurting Matt was the last thing he ever wanted to do and he was beating himself up inside at the thought of what he did.

When he turned on to Boys Camp Road, he couldn't help but start to hyperventilate. He was well on the way to being a nervous wreck. This was it. The next few hours were going to decide how the rest of his life was going to go. Would it be with Matt or without?

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Back in Cameron, Matt had managed to get a few hours of fitful sleep in before waking up at around ten. He'd been planning to get up at eleven anyway so he didn't bother trying to get back to sleep and just decided to get up. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if he tried so he didn't even bother.

Waking had brought all thoughts about Adam and seeing Adam and what Adam did to the forefront of his mind which really wasn't helping. He could feel his eyes filling up again. He didn't want to cry. He'd done a lot of crying over all this already. He felt like he should have been all cried out.

Shaking his head, Matt walked into his en suite, took off his pyjamas and stepped inside the shower cubicle. He washed his hair and body and after rinsing off, he just let the spray hit his back. It was welcome relief for him as his mind focusing on the slight pain from the heavy spray took his focus away from what was to happen in only a couple of hours.

Finally stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off before stepping back into his own room to get some clothes. Seeing his unmade bed, Matt couldn't help but wonder how Adam had slept the night before. Was he able to sleep okay or was he awake most of the night... um, _morning_? How was Adam feeling about this whole thing? Was he sorry that he hit Matt? Would he do it again? Why did he do it? Why did he come down here? What was going to happen? Did he want to stay together? Could he promise not to ever hit him again? All those questions and more were going through Matt's head.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Matt was sitting in the kitchen nursing his third mug of coffee in an hour when he heard a car pulling into his drive. He knew it had to be Adam even if he was earlier than expected. There was no way that Jeff was home yet and his dad thought he was going to be out on the road for the whole week.

He waited for Adam to come up to the front door and knock on it before standing up, swallowing the last mouthful of coffee. He put the mug in the sink on his way past it to answer the door. Opening it, he didn't really know what to say when he saw Adam there, holding a Subway carrier bag. "Um, hey. You're here early. I thought you wouldn't be by for another few hours."

"I couldn't sleep. Oh, here." Adam lifted the Subway carrier in front of Matt.

"What's this?"

"It's a sandwich, Matt. I went to Subway for breakfast and decided to get you one as well. I know you don't always eat breakfast and if I'm right, you've probably only had a few cups of coffee today so far. You need to eat something."

"Oh. Well, then thanks, I guess," Matt said as he accepted the bag and sandwich. "What kind is it? The Feast?"

"Yeah. It's got lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and peppers on it too. No mustard."

Matt smiled softly at Adam as he moved to sit at the kitchen table again. Adam was right. He hadn't eaten anything so far this morning and he was hungry. Adam had even got him his favourite sandwich from Subway. He was so sweet and caring sometimes.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

After Matt had finished him sandwich and they'd both had some more coffee, he and Adam made their way through to the living room so they could talk in relative comfort. Adam chose to sit on the couch, Matt in an armchair.

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes before they both looked away. Adam sighed, gazing up at Matt beneath hooded lids. He was so... well, _nervous_ about this. He could tell Matt was too by the way he was looking around the room now, his eyes on anywhere but Adam.

"Matt," Adam started. His fingers were laced together, hands in his lap. Matt looked over at Adam, his jaw set. "Matt, please I want you to know this first before anything else... I love you, Matt. I love you so much and this is killing me, us being apart like this. I wish this had never happened. I wish I'd never done this. I wish I'd," Adam's voice broke as his eyes filled with tears, "I wish I'd never hurt you and if I could take it back, I would. A million times over." Tears covered most of Adam's face as he finished speaking. He looked imploringly at Matt, hoping that he could see the regret in his eyes.

Matt swallowed heavily and he bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at Adam. "Why?" he bit out, "Why did you do it? Why did you hit me?"

Adam stared at Matt. He'd known that that question was coming but that didn't mean he was any more prepared for it. He closed his eyes for a second as he licked his lips. Opening them again, he looked Matt right in the eyes before speaking, " I don't know."

"What? What don't you know?"

Adam felt a tear drop down from the corner of his left eye and run down his cheek. "I don't know why I hit you."

"How the hell can you not know? It was your actions that caused all this!" Matt stood up from his chair and spread his arms in confusion as his voice got steadily louder.

Adam wanted to stand up as well. He wanted to be on a level pegging with Matt but he quenched that desire and stayed in his seat. He didn't want to get angry and make this situation any worse than it already was. Adam shook his head before talking. "I don't know why I hit you, Matt. I know I was annoyed at what was going on and what you'd said but I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hit. Never. It was like my arm moved on its own accord and I've never been so horrified of anything than I was of my actions that night."

Matt looked down at his feet, hoping that Adam couldn't see his face. He was so confused. He didn't know what to feel right now. Yes, he loved Adam and that was what was making this so hard because Adam was the one who'd hurt him. The one who'd hit him. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it. Nobody knew about him and Adam. His dad didn't even know he'd broken up with Evan! Doubtless, Jeff knew by now. He and Evan were close so of course he knew by now.

"I don't know what to do, Adam. This is so difficult," Matt spoke softly, almost in a whisper but Adam heard him loud and clear. "I mean, I love you. I love you so much." Adam's head came up and he stared at his estranged lover, a look of hope on his face. "I love you but I don't know if I can forgive you for doing what you did, do you understand that?"

Adam's shoulders sank as Matt continued to speak and he nodded to show that he understood. Matt wasn't going to take him back. It was obvious. He couldn't forgive Adam for hitting him and who could blame him?

"You've no idea how much I want to forgive you, Adam. It's just doing it and saying it are two very different things, you know?" Matt paused as he kneeled down in front of Adam, placing one hand on his left knee, the other cupping Adam's right cheek.

Matt lifted Adam's face slightly so he could look him in the eyes. He could see the hope, regret and love all swimming around in the depths and he slipped his tongue out to wet suddenly dry lips. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Adam. As they parted, Matt's eyes opened and he saw Adam's flicker as well but stay closed.

He pulled away from Adam completely and sat back his legs, watching him. Adam's eyes were still closed and Matt really wanted him to open them. "Adam, look at me please." His eyes stayed closed. "Why won't you open your eyes? Please open them?"

Adam's eyes stayed stubbornly closed before he spoke softly. "If that was the last kiss I'm ever gonna get from you then I want to remember every single little thing about it."

* * *

_**Sooooo, hope you liked it!!! Please review? It means a lot.**_

_**Until next time, byeeeeee!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_*looks in sheepishly* _**

**_Um, hi? So very sorry about the wait... eep! 3 months... way too long! Anyway, I got a job and while I was getting ideas, I wasn't getting time to actually write them down let alone type them. I sorry. I was lacking motivation at the time. And RL kicked in what with Christmas and everything... _**

**_So... I'm unemployed again (it was just a temp job I had for the Christmas rush, I wasn't fired or anything!) so I'm now looking for a job again but I have more time to write. Yay!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read/continued to read this or review it, alerted it and/or favourite it. I am eternally grateful for that._**

**_On to the chapter..._**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 25**

Jeff's face dropped into a deep frown when he, Evan and Phil reached their gate. They were all slightly out of breath and now that John was gone and they were getting called for their flight, it suddenly hit Jeff just how much he missed his boyfriend already and how much he loved him.

He dearly hoped that nothing went wrong on this trip home. If anything did, he wouldn't have John to support him and help him and he didn't feel comfortable with that. He planned on telling Matt about him and John but he would really have liked for John to be with him when he did.

He knew that Matt would be supportive – he was a gay man himself – but he still wished that John would be there. He knew that Matt would say something about the fact that Jeff was in love with John already, only a few days after breaking up with Beth.

And what if something happened between Matt and Evan? What if they did meet up? Jeff closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. Hopefully, he and Phil would be able to contain whatever it was.

After all the problems that he and Matt had faced this year, now that they were back on track he usually looked forward to seeing him. Not this time though. This time, he didn't know what to think. He didn't understand why Matt had broken up with Evan. He hoped to God that Matt hadn't been cheating like he and John suspected. If he was, he just didn't know what he'd do either. Should he tell their dad? Or should he just keep it to himself?

"Jeff. Jeff?"

He was jerked from his thoughts by someone calling his name. Looking around, his eyes settled on Phil. "Yeah?"

"We've got to board, man. Come on!"

"Oh, right, just coming," Jeff replied as he picked up his carry on and started to walk forward to the gate. He smiled weakly as he handed his boarding pass over to the lady at the desk.

"That's great, sir, thank you, Enjoy your flight," she said, handing the pass back to him after checking it.

Jeff walked over the bridge and on to the plane, just behind Phil. Not seeing Evan, he figured he was already on board and he was. Evan was at their seats storing his bag in the overhead locker.

Seeing his two friends, he smiled and grabbed the window seat. Jeff wasn't bothered; it wasn't like he'd never seen out an airplane window before. He let Phil sit in the middle seat while he put their bags away. Sitting down, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You ok?"

Jeff opened his eyes and looked over at Phil and Evan who were looking at him concerned. "I'm fine guys. Just got a lot on my mind."

Jeff didn't pay attention to the safety demonstration and as soon as they'd taken off, took his iPod out of his pocket, shoved the earphones in and blasted some music. He probably would have stopped if he realised he was doing exactly the same as Matt had just two days beforehand.

Evan watched the safety demonstration with glazed eyes. He knew exactly what was included in the demonstration but felt that he should at least try to pay attention to it, just in case. As soon as the flight attendant stopped talking and went back behind her curtain, he pulled out his own iPod and put the ear buds in his ears, waiting for takeoff to start it up. If that wasn't an indication that he didn't want to talk, he didn't know was.

Phil always paid attention to the safety demonstrations on flights. What if something, however small, changed? If he hadn't listened to it, he might die or something and he didn't want that at all. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Evan was ignoring him again. What else was he supposed to think about what the younger man was doing? He'd been doing this all morning and it was grating on Phil's nerves. He hated the idea that he'd done something, anything, to alienate his friend while he was going through such a tough time. As the flight continued, Phil settled into his chair, pulled out a book and started to read.

Evan still didn't know what to think. He should have talked to Jeff to sound everything out and maybe help him get some perspective on this whole situation. He was sitting in his chair leaning against the wall, looking out the window for the most part but sometimes surreptitiously spying on Phil. He was just so confused. Was he lusting after his friend, his _attached _friend? Or was this his subconscious's way of telling him that he needed to get laid? That he needed to forget about Matt and move on with his life? He groaned internally. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

Jeff spent the flight thinking about what may or may not happen when the three of them got to Cameron. He had thought that the trip would be good for getting Phil's mind off of missing Adam and to give Evan something to do instead of moping around thinking about Matt. Yes, they were going to the same town that Matt lived in but none of them actually had to go see him. As far as he could tell, those plans had been working out so far. There was something else going on. Something between Phil and Evan and he was going to find out what it was. He was not spending his time at home tiptoeing over egg shells.

**JHEBPBJHEBPB**

At the end of the one and half hour flight, the three men were quiet as they got their stuff from the lockers and disembarked. They made their way over to baggage collection where they waited for their suitcases, which surprisingly all came out first.

The silence was broken as they grabbed their suitcases. "So, where to now, Jeff?" Evan asked.

"My car is in the car park. We'll just go get it and then we'll be on our way to Cameron and my house."

"Cool," Evan smiled as they started walking towards the exit, "I'm looking forward to this, getting my mind off everything. We can go on the track. I haven't done that for a while," Evan paused as he shook off the memory involving Matt, "It'll be fun!"

Jeff grinned at his young friend's enthusiasm for this trip. He was glad that Evan had at least changed his attitude somewhat from the plane. "Yeah, man. We can definitely do that; I haven't done it for a while either. What about you, Phil?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Phil said but actually had no idea what the other two were talking about. Track? What 'track'?

Jeff could see the look of confusion on Phil's face but decided not to say anything. Phil would probably be alright going on an ATV but he didn't know what he'd agreed to so it would be fun to see what his reaction was at the time. "My car's just over there," he said as he pointed it out, "Come on."

Upon reaching the vehicle, they all put their things in the boot before getting in. Evan got into the back and stretched out across the seat before either of the other men had even opened their doors.

Jeff sighed as he watched this. He had hoped that Evan's attitude towards Phil was done with but obviously not. Looking over at Phil, he could tell that he was hurt by Evan's behaviour. Sitting down behind the wheel, he saw that Evan was again putting his iPod on so he decided that he would talk to Phil about what was going on while driving. He figured that should give them some time.

**JHEBPBJHEBPB**

They turned onto Jeff's land about an hour later. As he got out of the car, Evan couldn't help but look in the direction of Matt's house. He swallowed heavily and tried to stop the tears that were now in his eyes from falling. Yes, it was only trees that he was seeing but it was what those trees represented – Matt's land, Matt's home. He quickly turned away and ducked his head to hide his face from his friends.

Jeff deliberately didn't look in that direction. He grabbed the cases from the trunk and made his way to his front door. When Beth had called him on Sunday night to break up with him, they'd made an agreement that she would be moved out of the house by the time he got back. Here was hoping she'd kept to that.

Unlocking the door, Jeff pushed it open and dumped the cases to the side. He couldn't hear anything so it did look like Beth was gone. Walking down the corridor, he went into the living room and invited Evan and Phil to take a seat while he went to get them something to drink.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he took a quick glance into one of the bedrooms. He took another couple of steps before he stopped, a horrible thought running through his mind. He shook his head trying to dispel it but it kept creeping back up on him.

He turned and walked back to the room he'd peeked into, entered and froze. He hurried out of the room and dashed into the next one. A strangled moan escaped him as he took in the empty room in front of him. He growled as he saw that all he was left with in his kitchen was the fridge, a kettle, some plates and stuff, and a single chair.

His studio was thankfully locked, as always, and for some reason there was still furniture in the living room. In the room that he and Beth had shared, there was nothing left, nothing except his clothes and some bed linen. Jeff felt rage boiling up in chest. The whole house had been emptied save a few things. The bitch had taken everything.

He slowly walked back towards the living room, trying to figure out what he... what they were going to do for the next few days. He needed all new beds and whatnot but there was no way that anywhere was going to be to deliver it all today. It was already well after one in the afternoon. He guessed he, Phil and Evan could go and get linen and small things that afternoon but first he'd have to see if he could borrow a couple of futons for that night as they only had the couch.

And that meant going to see Matt.

* * *

**Soooooo... how was it? I know it's kind of a filler and probably not the best but hey, at least it's an update and it does tie to where this is going...**

**Please R&R :) I love to know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi people! **_

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**_

_**Glad people are still reading this after so long and I really didn't want to leave it another 3 months before posting the next chapter so here it is!**_

_**Wanted to ask though: Anna - who's Aerial? Evan?**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 26**

Matt blinked and inhaled sharply. Last kiss? Last kiss? He didn't want that. He wanted there to be so many more kisses to come. He couldn't live without Adam! He didn't want to even try to attempt it. These past two days had been a nightmare and he couldn't go back to how he was before. It just wasn't possible.

"Adam? Please open your eyes this time. I have something important I have to say," Matt stopped and watched as Adam dutifully opened his eyes which now had a big dose of fear in them. Matt swallowed before speaking again, "Look, I don't want this to end between us and I am going to try to forgive you. It'll just take time."

Adam just nodded slightly. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could say anything.

"But, I think we need to take it slow. I think we should start over and see what happens, you know? Go on dates, like going to the movies or dinner or something? I don't want to rush this and I really think that you should break it off with Phil, sooner rather than later. Then we can come out into the open slowly, as if we only just started dating and no one will be any the wiser."

"Uh, yeah, about that? Evan knows. So does Phil actually."

"Wait. What do you mean? How can Evan know about me and you?"

"God, no! Evan knows that you cheated on him and Phil, Jeff and John all know that too. Not with who but that you cheated in the first place."

Matt tried to calm himself down. He had not wanted that to come out. Evan knowing that he cheated meant that Evan knew he lied to him. Jeff would look at him differently and so would everyone else and Jeff would tell his dad. He couldn't take it if his dad was different around him as well.

"H-how... how did he find out? We were so careful about everything."

"Not careful enough, obviously," Adam said.

Matt just glared at him. This was a crisis. Why didn't Adam get that this was a crisis? "How?" he bit out.

"Jeff..." Adam put his hand up to cover Matt's mouth as he opened it to interrupt. "As I was saying, Jeff said something and it got worked out from there."

Matt was worried now. What if it was something that could incriminate him and Adam? "Wha... What did he say?"

"Well, you remember last week when we spent the day texting each other back and forth?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember what you said that day?"

"No."

"Apparently, you were jumping around saying you had the best boyfriend ever and that you loved him. True or false?"

Matt felt his cheeks burn red. Adam just grinned at the sight. "Oh yeah. That's true. So what?"

"Matt, Jeff heard you say that and when Evan told him about you guys breaking up; he mentioned what he'd heard. It was figured out from that because Evan's phone..."

"...got smashed up last Tuesday." Matt covered his face with his hands and started mumbling to himself over and over, "Oh God. Shit. Fuck."

Adam put his hand out and touched Matt on the shoulder. "It'll be okay. We can get through this."

Matt jerked out of Adam's hold. "You don't get it! I don't want there to be anymore secrets! I want this... US... to be open about our relationship. I told you Adam, I love you. I know I hurt him but I don't love Evan like that anymore. I love you and I want to tell everyone."

"I know," Adam whispered.

"...and I can't do that now! We're going to have to wait and sneak around..." Matt stopped talking as he had a thought.

Adam knew exactly what Matt was thinking. It was a thought he'd had but he'd quickly dismissed it. "NO, MATT! No! We are not taking a break from us until everything blows over. I love you. I don't want to know that you're not there for me or I'm not there for you. I don't think I can be without you anyway."

"But..."

"No, Matt. Think of something else. Give it a week or two and I'll dump Phil and then, I don't know... after Extreme Rules, we can start to be seen together in public. It's only three weeks. We can take it slow in front of everyone. Go on dates and stuff like you want. You know? Stuff we've never actually done with each other?" Adam gave Matt some food for thought.

Matt was smiling as he thought about that plan. He did really want to go out on a date with Adam even if it was almost two months too late or whatever. Maybe they should go with this plan? It made sense especially if people didn't realise they'd been together for longer. It shouldn't be too hard to hide the real length of their relationship – it's not like they were actually the best of friends at the shows.

"So?"

"Yeah, we can do that," Matt paused and stood up, "So how's about we start again right now? We can watch a movie together or something?"

Adam smiled up at his boyfriend - boy, did it feel good to still be able to say that! "Yeah, we can do that. What do you wanna watch?"

"Life of Brian? I've been wanting to watch it again for a while now."

"Yeah, sure. I keep hearing great things about it. I've not actually seen it yet."

"Alright, cool!" Matt said as he walked over his DVD unit and pulled out the Monty Python movie disc. He crouched down and put it in his DVD player before walking over and sitting down next to Adam on the couch.

It was only about fifteen minutes into it when both men snuggled up together, their laughter ringing through the rest of the house. They were just enjoying being together. It wasn't something they'd ever really had the opportunity to do in the circumstances.

**MHACMHACMHAC**

Matt turned his head and looked up at his boyfriend. He was happy. He was also happy that Adam was happy, if the grin on his face and loud laughter was anything to go by. He smiled softly and was about to turn his head back to the television screen when Adam turned his own head and caught his eyes.

Matt couldn't move. He couldn't help but stare into Adam's eyes. It was like his own were caught in a tractor beam or something. He could sense that Adam's eyes were moving closer to his own which meant that his head was moving too. Matt moved his own head forward and caught Adam's lips in a soft kiss.

He'd meant to pull back after only a few seconds but it didn't turn out that way. As the kiss continued, Matt put his arm out and gripped Adam's t-shirt in his one good fist, holding him almost in place. Adam's own hand was cupping Matt's cheek as he traced his tongue along the crease of Matt's lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Granting it, Matt moaned faintly as Adam's tongue glided along his. Not being able to help himself as he absolutely adored Adam's kisses, Matt tightened his grasp on the t-shirt and pulled him closer. The kiss rapidly became more passionate as clothes started getting thrown to various places around the room.

Shifting slightly on the couch, Matt leaned back pulling Adam with him so the older man was lying on top of him. Both men grasped as their still clothed cocks rubbed against each other. Gazing into each other's eyes again, the thought that they almost gave up on them, on _this_, ran through their heads simultaneously and well... thank God they hadn't!

Adam pressed his lips to Matt's again before moving back a bit. He stared down at Matt's chest, his eyes unable to stop their trail following the smattering of dark hair down to Matt's waistband. The slight flush in his cheeks and the dilating of his pupils told Matt that Adam was very aroused and desirous.

Adam shifted backwards on his knees, bringing his hands up to Matt's zipper. Pulling it down and unsnapping the other man's jeans was done in a matter of seconds. Removing them, as well as the boxers underneath, took not much longer. His eyes riveted on the perfection that was Matt Hardy's body, he wondered to himself how he could ever have hurt this man. He mentally shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of things like that!

Matt couldn't help but hold his breath while waiting to see what Adam would do. He was trembling in anticipation of his lover's touch.

Adam pulled Matt towards the edge of the couch before leaning down and kissing him softly. Smiling gently, he touched his lips to Matt's neck and grinned widely as he felt Matt's body jerk. Trailing his lips and tongue down Matt's chest, Adam scraped over his nipple with his teeth eliciting a groan from his lover.

He swirled his tongue in Matt's bellybutton before moving down further. Matt groaned out in annoyance when he completely bypassed his cock.

Ducking his head and pushing Matt's legs up a bit, Adam leaned forward before circling his pucker with the tip of his tongue. Matt's hips bucked violently, trying to get closer but Adam held them as still as he could with his arm and placing his left hand on his belly, stroking lightly.

Matt squirmed on the cushions of couch almost begging his partner to do... more, something, anything! He whimpered as he felt Adam's wet tongue at his opening, pushing slightly at the tight ring of muscle. "Oh fuck," he cried out.

Adam smiled to himself at Matt's reaction. He kept up the onslaught even as Matt writhed above him. Slowly, his body began to relax, getting used to the invasion, and Adam pulled away knowing that his lover was ready for him.

Sliding up Matt's body, Adam kissed the other man forcefully while bringing Matt's legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

Matt was looking up at him from beneath lidded eyes; the desire in them making Adam fumble slightly as he shifted on his knees to get in position.

The two men locked eyes as Adam pressed himself against Matt's pucker. It was all Adam could do not to pound into Matt straight away but he knew that this was not the time. Matt inhaled sharply as he felt Adam push forward, pressing harder against him and slipping in.

A noise from outside reached their ears and both men stilled. _Shit. Not now_. The sound of a car engine drawing closer and then cutting off made Matt sit up suddenly.

He looked to Adam who was staring wide eyed in the direction of the noise. _Shit, shit, shit_. "You heard that too?"

Adam was stopped from answering when they both heard the unmistakable sound of a car door slamming shut. They seemed frozen in place before Matt got the wherewithal to push Adam away from and out of his body and he started making a dash for his clothes, rushing to put them on.

Adam was still sat there on his knees when Matt threw his jeans at him, hitting his head.

"Babe, take your clothes upstairs! Stay up there and if you have to... _hide_!" hissed Matt as the doorbell rang. Matt quickly picked up Adam's t-shirt and passed it to him, gesturing for him to move faster.

Adam paused as he went up the stairs and turned back to his lover. "Matt, just before you go off on one, if that's Jeff, hear him out. Listen to him and trust what he's telling you. Believe him. He's probably scared about how you'll react."

Matt watched as Adam ran up the rest of the stairs and he waited until he heard a door close before moving to answer the front door. Looking down, he saw that whoever this was had definitely ruined the moment.

He was confused because of what Adam had said but just put it to the back of his mind. Jeff wouldn't be here to see him. It was he who had figured out that Matt had been cheating on Evan, one of Jeff's close friends or at least one of the main people. Jeff would be unbelievably pissed at him and this whole thing would just be another setback in their already precarious relationship.

They weren't back to the way they were before yet and with this happening; it didn't seem likely that they ever would.

However, it _was_ Jeff.

* * *

_**So, what did ya think? Please review?**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi all :)_

_Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate it._

_So... new chapter for you now..._

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

**CHAPTER 27**

After Jeff left to go see Matt, Evan alone sat in the living room. The television was on but he wasn't watching it. He couldn't help but think about all that had happened over the last few days. First Matt had dumped him and then he'd found out that Matt had cheated on him. That was just like a kick in the face. And now he was fantasising about Phil. Phil who was his friend. Phil who was dating Adam. Phil who was in love with Adam. He needed to stop thinking about all this. It wasn't doing him any good.

The weirdest thing that had happened though was definitely Jeff getting together with John. Jeff had only just broken up with Beth and all of a sudden he was with John? It was weird. Honestly, he couldn't be happier for his two friends. They were so obviously in love with each other but it was something that he'd never even given thought to. Jeff being gay or bisexual had come completely out of the blue. It wasn't that it was wrong or anything, more shocking because nobody had ever even considered it.

He stared at the television. Maybe he should try to watch whatever was on and get his mind off everything. He was glad that Phil wasn't here right now. He just wanted to be alone.

**PBEBPBEBPBEB**

Phil stood in the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something edible. Nope, nothing. He'd only found a packet of mouldy bread so far. He stood up and put the packet on the counter. There were no bin bags. Dropping down to his knees again, he opened the last of the cupboards on the bottom and found... yes! Some Pepsi! Not exactly something to eat like he was hoping to find but at least something he enjoyed. He poured himself a mug full before picking it up and walking back down the hall to the living room.

Standing in the doorway, he could see Evan sitting on the sofa watching the television. He wished he knew why Evan was acting like this around him. It was really hurting him.

He stepped into the room. "There's Pepsi in the kitchen if you want some," he told Evan. All he got in response was a cold, "No."

Phil frowned and sat down, putting his mug on the floor. "Evan?" The man in question just turns his body slightly away from Phil's. "Evan, please. I just want to talk to you. I just want to know what I've done wrong. I'm feeling terrible here."

"Leave me alone."

The words were so quiet that Phil almost didn't hear them. Not that he took any notice of them though. "Evan, talk to me. Look at me! God, you can't you even do that, can you?"

Evan stood up from the sofa, not still looking at Phil. He pulled his trusty iPod and ear phones out of his pocket. Shoving them in his ears and blasting the music, he left the room. His heavy steps making Phil wince. He continued on his way to the kitchen and the back door.

He knew that Phil was following him and that he was calling out to him but he didn't want to talk to him right now. He was just fine ignoring his friend for the moment. He wanted to walk and he wanted to be alone right now and he wanted to work off some tension, before he snapped his friend's head off.

Jumping down the steps at the back door, Evan just walked forward over the terrain and his shadow followed.

He managed to get about a hundred metres or so away from the house, into the trees, when Phil ran in front of him causing him to stop and pull his ear phones out.

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" he yelled out, he wasn't really asking but maybe Phil would take the hint.

No such luck. Evan turned and started to make strides in another direction but Phil just jumped in front of him. Evan made three more attempts at this with Phil doing the exact same thing at each of them. After the fourth, Evan got pissed off.

"WHAT?" He glared at Phil, wanting him to spontaneously combust if that's what it took to get the other man to leave him alone.

"Talk to me, Evan. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I did."

"You've done nothing. Nothing. I promise."

"So why are you acting like this then? Are you trying to hurt me?" Phil's eyes begged for an answer. Not that Evan would know because he now was looking at his feet.

Evan jerked his head up and stared Phil dead in the eye. "You think I'm trying to hurt you? Are you insane? You're one of my best friends! I'm not trying to hurt you, no."

"Then why? Why, Matt, why?"

Evan stilled at the use of his actual name. No one ever called him Matt in the WWE. He actually preferred Evan and it was especially easier when he and Matt began working for the same brand and then they started dating.

His eyes narrowed at Phil, who was now fidgeting under the hard stare. "You want to know why? You really want to know _why?"_

"Yes! Tell me."

"You sure? You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Evan spoke before reaching up with his hands, pulling Phil towards him and kissing him harshly. He had caught Phil off guard so he was able to keep the kiss going a bit longer than he'd thought possible until Phil jerked away quite violently, breathing heavily.

"Ma-Evan?" he questioned, unsure.

Evan shrugged slightly. "You wanted to know what was going on, why I was ignoring you. Well, there. Now you know."

"But... You wanted to kiss me? But..."

"Kiss you? I never thought you were dumb, Phil. I _want _you. I want to be with you, want to have sex with you..." Evan threw his hands up in the air and turned his back to Phil. "And I know that's completely stupid... I mean, you're with Adam and I just broke up with Matt and I'm not even over Matt yet I want you and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just so confused."

"Evan," Phil started, putting his hand out to settle on Evan's shoulder. At just the lightest of touches though, he flinched pulling away from the older man. "Evan, please. We can get through this. Just look at me."

Evan stayed silent. Everything was just getting on top of him again. He felt surrounded, pushed in by all this. He didn't know what to do. It was too much. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Phil felt anger build up in him, despite himself. He wasn't angry at Evan but he didn't want to be ignored again. He grabbed Evan's shoulder and spun him round so they could face each other. "Look at me, dammit. Don't ignore me!"

Evan tried to throw off Phil's grip but couldn't and so began to struggle. "Why won't you leave me alone, Phil? Just leave me a-," he started to yell the last part when Phil pulled him in and kissed him himself.

Being that it was what Evan wanted, he couldn't stop himself from responding. Phil was kissing him with such passion that he felt his knees getting weak.

Phil pulled Evan closer by tugging on his jeans. Evan felt Phil's arousal against his body and shuddered slightly. Though it was when he felt Phil's cold fingers on his skin underneath his t-shirt, sliding up his back that he groaned aloud. Unfortunately, that proved to be a big mistake on Evan's part.

As soon as the sound reached Phil's ears, he pulled his head back and shoved Evan away, causing the younger man to stumble. "I... Oh, shit, what have I done? What have I done?" Phil continued to mutter under his breath as he sidestepped Evan and started to run back to the house.

Evan just stood stock still. Phil had just kissed him and it had been one of the best kisses ever, but what did that mean? Phil was with Adam; Phil was _in love _with Adam. He should never have told Phil what was going on with him. This would never have happened. Everything was just so complicated.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_Hope you all like it :)  
__Please review :)_

_Jess x_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi all :)_

_Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate it._

_As you can see, I am ignoring the strike, I am crossing the picket line, because it's complete and utter bollocks. I don't know about everyone else but I write for ME, not for anyone else. ME. My enjoyment, my entertainment. Reviews are and always have been a plus. _

_I've got so much that I never posted anywhere. Do I have reviews for it? No, but I don't care because it's for ME. I wrote it because I wanted to. If people are reading, alerting and/or faving the stories, that should be good enough for you people. It's not the end of the world if you don't get a thousand reviews or something._

_I post on here because I wanted to see what people thought. I continue to post here because I've gathered from the reviews I've got that people are enjoying this story. I don't plan on leaving it to die. I want to finish it. For me and for those others who are enjoying it. I want to know how my story is going to end. But even if they weren't enjoying it, why leave it unfinished? That just makes it a waste of your time._

_I've 'met' some great people on here and I hope for that to continue._

_So... new chapter for you now..._

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

**CHAPTER 28**

Matt froze for a second at seeing his brother on his doorstep. "Jeff? Oh, um, hey. What's up?"

Jeff smiled thinly, making Matt very nervous about the conversation that was to come. "I need a big favour. Can I come in?"

Matt let out the breath he was holding in. If Jeff needed a favour then surely he wasn't going to mention Evan or the cheating or whatever just yet. Matt smiled back before gesturing for his brother to come inside. "Yeah, sure," he said, as he held the door open wider.

Jeff stepped inside and walked into the living room. He was tense. He couldn't help but feel tense when he was trying to stop himself from beating the living daylights of his brother.

Matt watched his brother move stiltedly around the room and knew he was in for it soon enough though. He sat down in the same armchair as earlier and waited for Jeff to sit and start.

Jeff took a seat on one of the sofas in the room, unknowing that his ass was planted almost exactly where Matt was just five minutes or so earlier. "I need to borrow a couple of futons or sleeping bags or something," Jeff said, going right into why he was there.

Thoughts were whirling around in Matt's head but he couldn't find one that would give a logical explanation as to why he was just asked that. Of all the things Jeff might have opened with, that one made the least sense, at least to Matt anyway. "Wha-what? Why?"

"The bitch took all my furniture, or at least most of it. She left the living room alone and some other stuff." Matt's eyes widened. He'd never thought that Beth would do that, not in a million years. "Anyway, Evan..." Matt paled at the mention of the name, "and Phil came down with me to stay for a few days but I don't have anywhere for them to sleep right now, just a couch, and I can't get deliveries made today. I don't think I'd want to either. I can redecorate now that I'm on my own."

Matt nodded, not saying anything. He felt like his stomach was in his throat at hearing both his ex-boyfriend and Adam's current boyfriend were so close. How were he and Adam supposed to avoid them? It would be damn near impossible.

"So, um, ye-," he started but stopped as a noise echoed in the house, like something or other falling. His eyes gravitated to the ceiling, his mind shouting mental profanities at Adam.

"What was that?" Jeff asked, looking up himself.

"Oh, probably nothing; my cell phone probably just fell off the night stand or something," Matt lied.

"Oh right." Matt felt immense relief that Jeff believed him about the phone, but he didn't notice Jeff staring at him, his eyebrow raised. "So, have you got anything I can borrow for the next couple of nights?"

Leaning his head back slightly, Matt tries to remember what exactly they were talking about before the interruption. "Oh, um, yeah, I've got some sleeping bags you can have. I have a double futon and a single one if that's any use for you?" Seeing Jeff nod, Matt continued, "You want me to go get the bags out now? We can get the futons out from the cupboard as well."

"No, it's okay. I kinda need to talk to you, tell you something."

_Oh no, he's gonna talk about Evan. Ask who the other person is. I can't do this, I can't. It's too hard. God, I hope I don't blurt anything out._ Matt couldn't help but worry. He's sure his face is showing that but thankfully, Jeff is looking at his lap.

Looking up, Jeff looks over at his brother, worried how he'll take this. Hopefully, it should be ok. "So, um, Matt... IthinkImgay."

"What? Did you say that you thought you were gay?" Jeff nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that, man. Though, you did only just break up with Beth. What brought this on?"

Jeff smiled a small smile though inwardly he was cringing. Matt had brought up the one thing that was going to be a sticking point for the rest of the conversation: Beth. He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I'm in love..."

Matt's eyes widened. Surely not. Jeff hadn't just done a complete one-eighty, decided he was gay and in love within 3 days of Beth breaking it off with him, had he? Jeff wasn't dumb enough to think he could totally change himself in so little time was he?

Jeff smiled softly, a distant look in his eyes as he thought of his beautiful boyfriend. "Matt, I'm in love with John."

"John? Who, John Cena? Jeff, are you insane? He's engaged! He's getting married in 7 weeks!"

Jeff giggled. "Not John Cena, silly!" Wouldn't that be something if he was though? "John Hennigan."

"What? Jeff, you don't even know the guy, how can you be in love with him?!"

"Because we decided to give it a go after we slept together on Monday morning..."

"JEFF..."

Jeff ignored his brother and continued on regardless. "...and we spent time together and got to know each other and..." Jeff shrugged. "I love him. Simple as that. I love him."

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM! IT'S BEEN WHAT? TWO DAYS? How can you know for sure that you love him? You were with Beth one day and John the next. Are you sure it's not just a rebound thing?"

"I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA REACT LIKE THIS! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT, MATT. YOU'RE MY BROTHER, BUT JOHN IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!" Jeff yelled back before lowering his voice to normal volume, "I love him. It's definitely NOT a rebound thing. It's just... You know how you just know sometimes? It's like that. I never realised that there was something more, you know? I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to do so. John is like 'the one' for me, Matt, and I want you to see that."

Matt leaned back heavily on the sofa. _The 'one'?_ Take it or leave it? Jeff wanted him to choose to accept him or not? Basically saying, accept me as I am or fuck off... because that was the gist of what Jeff was saying: brothers or not brothers; gay or not gay.

He'd be a hypocrite to reject his brother because he was gay and in love when he was gay and in love himself. He didn't have to like Jeff's decision but couldn't help but think that he should accept it. What Adam had said about trusting what Jeff said and believing him came to mind. Was this what he had meant? Did that mean he knew about Jeff and John and believed that they were in love? How could he not tell him? He was Jeff's brother. Adam was his boyfriend for crying out loud!

Should he believe Jeff? He wanted to; he just didn't know if he could. He didn't want to hurt his baby brother but maybe if he saw them together and not just being told about it, he'd change his mind. Maybe if he could see that they were in love with each other and happy, he'd be more inclined to believe all this. It was such a swift turnaround that he just wasn't sure what to think.

Unfortunately, Matt's inner musings, and by extension, the conversation came to a halt when there was another noise, a thud, from upstairs and this time, Jeff saw the worry in Matt's eyes as he looked towards the ceiling for the second time.

"What's going on, Matt? Huh?"

"N-Nothing. Something probably fell over."

"I bought that once. Well, actually I didn't because your phone is on the end table over there but I decided not to say anything. I didn't because I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt as maybe something did fall over but I'm not doing it again. Fool me once... What the hell is going on? Is there someone up there?" He snapped as another noise echoed in the house.

Jeff must have seen the look of panic on Matt's face because he immediately stood up. "Fine, you won't tell me. I'll go see for myself."

Matt jumped up and grabbed Jeff's wrist. "No! You can't go up there!"

"Really? Why not?"

"Because, I..." Jeff raised an eyebrow and Matt floundered, his mind blank, unable to think of an excuse. "Just because."

"Bollocks." Jeff pulled his wrist from Matt's grasp and stepped towards the stairs. "I'm going upstairs.

Matt ran after his brother as he jogged up the stairs. "Jeff," he pleaded, "Please come back here. Don't do this."

"What's wrong, bro? Afraid I'm gonna find out who you were cheating on Evan with? I hope it's no one I know," he added with a smirk as Matt blanched at the implication that Jeff knew exactly what was going on.

Knowing there was no stopping Jeff now, Matt slowed down feeling almost resigned. He watched as Jeff reached the landing and turned immediately towards the door to Matt's bedroom. He held his breath as Jeff disappeared into the room, hoping like hell that Adam wasn't in there or if he had been, had gotten out somehow.

It wasn't even twenty seconds before Matt heard a voice again. "Wow, I wonder, I wonder... Wherever this person could be?" Matt could hear the sarcasm flowing through Jeff's voice. "Not in the bathroom or the closet..." There was a pause. Matt could only imagine what Jeff was doing. "That's a great hiding place, Adam." Matt closed his eyes in defeat. "Under the bed. Excellent thinking. Next time though, you might want to try something less cliché and also, maybe, I don't know, make sure all your hair is pulled behind you so no one can see it? Long blond hair is kind of a giveaway."

Matt heard Jeff mutter under his breath and could only guess as to what he was saying. He could only imagine the looks on both Adam and Jeff's faces or how they were feeling. Himself? He wanted to be sick. The secret was out. He hadn't wanted it to come out like this. Then again, he hadn't wanted this particular secret to come out at all. He turned and made his way back downstairs, unsure of what to do now.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_Hope you all like it :)  
Review if you want to :)_

_Jess x_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi people!_

_Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all who read, reviewed or alerted. I really appreciate it all and you all._

_So, new chapter for you... hope you like!!_

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

**CHAPTER 29**

John sat on the plane at LAX waiting to disembark. There had been some sort of delay. He had no idea what but he was getting restless and annoyed. There had been a delay once everyone was on the plane at Cincinnati as well.

He wanted to call Jeff. Now that they were together, he didn't want to be apart from him at all. He'd waited so long for this and nothing, nothing was going to screw it up. He wouldn't let it. Whatever happened, he and Jeff would get through it together.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Matt walked down the rest of the stairs feeling defeated. It was over. The hiding was finished. Everything was out in the open and everything might as well be over. Reaching the bottom, he looked around at his home in despair, breathing deeply. What the hell was going to happen now?

He walked over to the fireplace and stared at the black coals laying there while threading his own fingers in his hair, tugging at it slightly as if the small pain it was causing would cloud over every other thing that was happening. He closed his eyes for a second before dropping to his knees, trying to keep calm.

He turned slightly when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He got to his feet and moved towards them.

*

When Adam reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped right into Matt's arms. He wrapped his own arms around his lover and held on tight, burying his face in Matt's neck, breathing in his scent.

He knew that the shit was about hit the proverbial fan but he loved Matt and he felt like everything would be ok; that with Matt by his side they would be fine, that they would get through whatever happened. He pulled back slightly before leaning back in and taking Matt's lips in a simple kiss.

*

Jeff watched the two of them from his position on the stairs and put his hand to his forehead running his fingers back through his hair. Looking at his brother and Adam right now, he could tell that they loved each other. It was so obvious and he couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before.

Obviously, they'd been avoiding each other for the last God-knows how long but before that and when they were actually near to each other? How could he have been so blind? He knew that Matt and Adam hadn't been together for long but they were so comfortable together and there was just something about them that spoke of a long time love.

He was just so angry about what they were doing; about what they were doing to his friends; to him! He felt selfish about that part, yes, but he was being caught in the middle here. Evan was one of his best friends but Matt was his _brother_. Phil was a good friend of his but so was Adam. He just had a really bad feeling about where all this was going to go and that he was going to end up taking the brunt of it.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Phil ran up the back stairs and back into Jeff's house, slamming the door behind him. He just stopped in the hallway and looked around, his head moving from side to side quickly. He just wasn't sure where to go or what to do right now.

He couldn't stop turning his head, grasping at the ends of his hair. He was scared. He was in love with Adam but he'd been thinking about Evan in an ..._inappropriate_... way since very early on Sunday morning. And now he'd just kissed him. Twice. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd even initiated one of the kisses himself. What was he doing? What was he going to do?

Making his mind up, he went to where he'd left his bags and made sure that he had everything.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Evan stood where he was, in the trees behind Jeff's house, trying to assimilate everything that had just happened. Phil had kissed him and he'd wanted that but then... what _had_ happened? Why did Phil pull away? Why did he run away? He'd kissed Evan so obviously he must have wanted it but then he'd felt bad and regretted it.

Evan didn't want that. He didn't want to be someone's nasty little secret or skeleton in the closet. He wanted Phil to want him. Fuck knows why. He really had no idea why this was happening but he wasn't going to settle for being second place. Phil was his friend, yes, but now Evan was feeling all these different things about him and everything was now telling him that Phil Brooks... well, he was the one.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

He needed a damn phone book. He needed to go home, back to Chicago. He had no rental and Jeff had his car over at Matt's so he needed to call a damn cab but he didn't know any phone numbers to call one or even where he could get one in this place.

Phil had already checked the kitchen earlier that day and knew that there was no phone book in there. He knew before he even entered the living room that there wasn't one in there.

He continued his futile search for a bit longer before slamming his hands down on the floor. He stood up and walked over to and out the front door. He was going to have to go over to Matt's. He really didn't want to go there but he needed to talk to Jeff. He needed Jeff to take him to the airport.

He ran down the front steps and looked around. He'd never been here before. He didn't actually know how to get Matt's house in the first place. He had noticed how Evan had looked over towards those trees and stopped for a second. Did he live in that direction? Only one way to find out...

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Evan stepped into Jeff's house cautiously before calling out for Phil. He really needed to talk to him right now. They couldn't just leave everything the way it was.

He jumped a little as he heard a door close. It sounded like the front door to him but that couldn't be right. Phil had no idea of his way around Cameron so where would he go? Evan ran to the front door and saw Phil walking out front.

He sighed. Phil had gone out the front door as he'd come in the back. He wasn't ready to talk at all. Turning around, he went into the living room, flopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. He would just wait for Phil to come back. They would talk then.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Phil ran up to Matt's house. He only knew it was Matt's because he recognised Jeff's car sitting out in front of it. He went up the front stairs and started to knock insistently on the door.

Inside, Matt and Adam pulled apart from each other as Jeff jumped down the rest of the stairs and walked over to answer the door. When he opened it to reveal Phil, he was almost speechless.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Look, Jeff, I... I..." Phil panted as he was a little out of breath. "Jeff, I can't stay here. I need to go home."

Jeff was confused. Why the sudden change of heart? They'd only been down here in Cameron for a few hours. "O-kay... Phil? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm great, just fine. I just need to go home. As soon as possible."

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll be home soon. I... uh, I'll take you to the airport when I get back."

"Are _you_ okay, Jeff? You seem... I don't know... distracted."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm fine. You go back to mine and I'll be there soon."

Phil nodded and started to turn around when he heard something. "Was that..." he asked, pushing past Jeff and walking into Matt's house. "Did I just hear..."

Jeff closed his eyes, almost as if he was in pain. This was like the worst thing that could have happened right now.

"Adam?" Jeff could hear the smile in Phil's voice as he walked into the living room. Jeff just closed the front door, turned around and leaned against it. He wanted to bang his head off of the wall in front of him just now.

Jeff knew the best thing he could do was pull Phil back and force him out the door but that feeling was coming back to him for both scenarios: this was not going to be good.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_Hope you like :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi people!_

_Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all who read, reviewed or alerted. I really appreciate it and you all._

_So, new chapter for you... Wow! This chapter has been editted so many times now that I hope it's right and you like it! _

_Slight delay because my laptop decided it didn't like it's operating system and so needed sorted. Thank god for backups!! I've also just started a part time job which hopefully shouldn't affect this like it did the last time...!_

_Onwards...!_

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

**CHAPTER 30**

As soon as John got into Arrivals, he whipped out his phone and dialled Jeff's cell phone number. There was no answer.

John stared at the device stupidly, albeit a bit concerned. Why wouldn't Jeff answer his phone when he called? Had he done something? He dialled Jeff's home number. It was ringing but there was still no answer. Something must have happened.

He was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" It wasn't Jeff's voice.

"Evan?" John asked.

"John. Hi. What's up?"

"Is Jeff there? I can't get an answer on his cell."

"Um..."

"...what's with the hesitating? What's going on?"

"He's at Matt's."

John's eyes widened in surprise. Jeff had gone over there already? "Oh, right. I get it. Okay. Well, can you get him to call me when he gets back?"

"It's not what you think, John."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't gone there because of me. He went because he didn't have much choice. Beth took most of his furniture so he went to Matt's to borrow some stuff. I think Phil went over there too."

John couldn't help the _Oh shit _thoughts that were coming to mind right then. If what he and Jeff thought was true then Phil was in for a very rude awakening. He swallowed heavily before continuing to chat with Evan for a few minutes before ending the call.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

"Adam?" Phil asked. "Is that you? What are you doing down here? How's your mom?"

Adam looked up in shock. "Phil?" He took an involuntary step forward and gripped the back of the sofa. He quickly glanced back at Matt who stood frozen, like a deer in headlights. "Oh God, I..." he trailed off.

"You okay, babe?" He doesn't notice Matt or Jeff, who was now standing in the doorway, wince at his use of the word 'babe'.

Phil stepped around the sofa and closed the gap between him and Adam. He hugged the older man close, his eyes closed, breathing out a sigh of contentment. He was back in the arms of the man he loved. That was all that mattered.

He doesn't notice the awkwardness with which Adam is holding himself or the barely there presence of Adam's hands on his back. He doesn't see Jeff glaring at Matt. He doesn't see Matt's jealous look.

Adam pulled away from the embrace, stepping back and dropping his arms to his sides, forcing a smile to his face to cover up his discomfort.

"I'm... I..." Adam glances at Matt out of the corner of his eye. Matt was his strength. Always but especially today.

He looked Phil the eye. "I... um, fuck..." he shakes his head and closes his eyes, drumming up the courage to tell Phil the truth, for once. "Phil, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Phil just looks at his boyfriend confused. "What are you talking about?"

Adam stared at Phil, unsmiling and unblinking. He was trying to keep his composure though his jaw was quivering. He had gritted his teeth but it wasn't making any difference. If he was doing this on his own terms - as in when _he_ wanted, where _he_ wanted - there wouldn't be a problem but with this situation being thrust upon him like this and having Jeff looking on, he was having trouble getting the words out. He just wanted to run away with Matt. Maybe they could go to somewhere like Mauritius or something, just to get away.

He licked his lips before taking a deep breath and trying again. "...Shit! ...Phil, I'm sorry. I've uh..."

"Adam, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

Adam looked down at his feet, exhaling when he felt the touch of Matt's fingers on his back. He relaxed slightly and took a deep breath. "I've been..." he paused, his head coming up so he could look Phil in the eye again, "I've been sleeping with Matt."

Phil stilled, staring at Adam, his mouth open slightly. He shook his head violently as though trying to dispel the words. He rubbed his hand over his head and neck. He opened his mouth to speak multiple times but no sound came out. He licked his lips before looking back over at Adam. "You've been what?" he asked finally, his voice breaking.

"I... I've been..."

Phil glared at Adam. "I heard the first time," he hissed.

Adam stopped talking and looked down at his feet again. He felt Matt rub his back slightly in a show of support and felt very grateful that his boyfriend was there at this moment.

"Phil, you've go..." Matt started to speak but stopped when Phil turned the glare on him.

"You shut up," Phil bit out before turning back to Adam, "I can't believe this. You are the reason that one of my best friends is heartbroken? You are the reason that I..." Phil trailed off before continuing, "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Do you have some secret husband or lovechild somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm sorry. Please believe me."

"Why should I? You've obviously been lying to me for the last fuck knows how long," he spat out. "Why should I listen to you now? Huh?"

"Phil...

"NO! You've done enough. Just tell me something though. Tell me _why_. What could possibly have been so... so fucking ...I don't know... enticing... about that piece of shit that you felt the need to cheat on me? You know your boyfriend?"

"MATT IS NOT A PIECE OF SHIT. I LOVE HIM." Adam yelled. "I've always loved him. I just..."

Phil tried not to let that pronouncement affect him but he was unable to stop himself from flinching away. He swallowed. "So it's not enough to cheat on me, you have to humiliate me too?" He bit at the inside of his lower lip in attempt to stop himself from crying or raging or doing something that he would regret later. "I have to know, did you ever love me? Were you ever _in _love with me? Like I was with you?"

"Phil," Adam started. This was so not turning out the way he wanted it to.

"Well? Did you ever love me, Adam? Were there ever any feelings for me in your cold heart? Did I ever even mean anything to you or was I just kept around for show, until you eventually got together with the slut behind you?"

Phil tried to regret calling Matt a slut, he really did but he couldn't. He didn't care that immediately after he'd said it, Adam had been in his face and was now holding him against a wall by his shirt collar. He wasn't bothered either by the small trickle of blood that was now coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you ever, ever call him a slut again, do you hear me?" Adam snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Phil just moved his hand to his face and wiped it away. "I hear ya, I'm not listening though. He's a slut and always will be."

Adam growled loudly and threw Phil to the floor by his collar. He went to kick the younger man while he was down but was pulled back by Matt.

"Leave it. He's not worth it," Matt told him.

Adam stared angrily down at Phil who was starting to move and get to his knees. He turned away and stepped towards Matt who was able to get him to calm down.

Phil stood up and just walked away from the two cheaters. He had planned to leave before he got to Matt's. He still planned to go after he left here. He walked over to the doorway and stopped in front of Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Phil," Jeff said, apologising for what had happened between Phil and the other two people in the room.

"Fuck you," Phil returned. "Just fuck you and fuck off."

With that, the Chicago native stepped past a dumbstruck Jeff and left.

What exactly had he done to warrant that? Why was Phil speaking to him and looking at him with so much hate? What had he done?

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_Hope you like it :)_

_I tried to show that Adam is just a normal person underneath everything. He can be vulnerable and scared and whatnot... Did it work?_

_Jess xx_


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry for the late update. This month has been complete and utter crap for me and I've had trouble writing. _

_Thanks to all who have read this so far and again, if you left a review. I hope you are enjoying this and continue to. _

_I think this chapter is something people have been waiting for ... I know I've waiting to get to this part though I didn't expect it to be so hard to write!_

_On to the chapter then..._

_Enjoy!_

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

**Chapter 31**

Phil stomped down the stairs outside Matt's house, furious. Adam had made a fool out of him and he wasn't going to stand for it and Matt too, in a way.

And Jeff! How could Jeff do that to him? He wasn't even going to tell him about what was happening in Matt's house while he was at the front door. Why did he do that? Why was he going to keep Phil in the dark? Was he going to do it always? Well, obviously Matt was his brother and blood is thicker than water so Phil was just relegated to the bottom of the pile.

Was it like one big conspiracy or something? Screw over Phil and Evan and laugh about it later?

He walked away from the house towards the entrance way from Boys Camp Road. He needed to be alone right now, he needed to think. He just needed to walk or run off some of this anger. He was pretty sure if he kept to this area and didn't wander off too far he could find his way back to Jeff's house.

*+_+*

A little while later, after maybe thirty minutes of mindless running and trying to calm himself down, Phil slowly walked back up the stairs to Jeff's front door.

When he opened it, he could hear the sounds of the TV coming from the living room and he guessed that was where Evan was. They should probably talk. About the kisses and what he had just found out about their oh-so-lovely exes.

He walked over to the living room and stood in the doorway, looking in. He'd expected to see Evan sitting on the sofa but he wasn't there.

"Evan?" he called, as he walked down the hallway. He heard a toilet flush and a minute later, he saw Evan walk out of what looked like an en suite bathroom and into one of the only rooms with things in it.

As Evan stepped into the room, he spied movement out of the corner of his eye, looked over and froze. "Phil."

Phil moved into the room and stopped in front of Evan. "Hey." He spoke softly to the other man. He wasn't exactly sure how to talk to him right now or what to say to him but 'hey' had seemed like a pretty good opener.

"So... um," Evan shrugged a shoulder. "You okay? Where'd you go?"

"Matt's."

Evan tilted his head slightly and looked at Phil quizzically. "Why'd you go there? You didn't hit him, did you?" He asked worried that something bad had happened.

Phil didn't know what to say. Evan probably didn't even want to know. "To see Jeff and no, I didn't hit him." _I called him a slut, instead._

"Oh, well, good. I'm glad you didn't. I just want to forget about the last few months with Matt Hardy, you know?"

"Um, yeah. I know the feeling." _In fact, I'm feeling it right now._ "I guess we should talk about the kiss, huh?"

Evan was shocked. He hadn't imagined that Phil would bring that up. He'd expected that Phil would avoid the topic like the plague and he would end up having to force the issue.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Phil said nothing. He didn't really know how to tell Evan that he wanted to jump his bones.

"Look, Phil. I'm not going to deny it. I enjoyed... no, I loved those kisses. They were probably the best I've ever had but I'm so confused right now. I just broke up with Matt and two days later, I'm having feelings for someone else? It's not right and even more, why? Why am I having these feelings? Have I just been wasting my time on others when the man I l... um, when the man I really want is actually one of my best friends? The kisses we shared just made my feelings for you even stronger and I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I mean, you're with Adam and you love him and I shouldn't want you and I just think that..."

Evan trailed off when he saw the way Phil was looking at him. He shouldn't be looking at him like that. Phil had a boyfriend and he, Evan, wasn't a cheater, wasn't a 'homewrecker'.

"Phil?" Evan questioned, as he backed away from the other man. The hunger in Phil's eyes was just a bit disconcerting. He'd never seen that look with such intensity before and he was just a bit scared.

Phil walked towards Evan, almost smirking when the younger man backed himself into the wall. Phil placed himself right in front of him so there was no escape for the smaller man.

"P-Phil?" Evan's voice was weak as he tried to find out what was going on.

"Evan..."

Evan squeaked as Phil pressed his body against his own. What the he'll was going on? Wasn't Phil supposed to be in love with Adam? That was true, right? So why was he feeling like the taller man wanted to devour him? It wasn't like he didn't want this to happen but he was confused still and that bulge pressing into him wasn't doing anything to help.

He froze at the contact and his eyes were drawn down almost unwittingly. Apparently his body wasn't sure what it was and so had to double check.

He lifted his head slowly. He could feel Phil's fast breaths on his head. They matched his own perfectly. He had barely caught a glimpse of Phil's lips before the kiss began.

Phil put his hands on Evan's waist, roughly pulling him even closer against him, and deepened the kiss.

Evan couldn't help himself. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, a slight moan echoing from the back of his throat. It was in the back of his mind that Phil was still with Adam but he couldn't think clearly right now, what with Phil's lips on his. His knees were weak and he knew that Phil in conjunction with the wall at his back, were the only things keeping him upright.

Phil slid his mouth away from Evan's and trailed his lips down the column of Evan's throat, leaving bite marks as he went. He moved his hands to tug at Evan's t-shirt and lift it over his head, throwing it to the side afterwards.

Evan whined at the loss of contact when Phil removed his t-shirt but hissed arched his back when Phil tweaked one of his nipples. He felt like he was on fire and Phil was doing nothing to quench it especially when he flicked his tongue at Evan's other nipple at the same time.

Phil began licking down the centre of Evan's chest while lowering himself to his knees. He looked up at the younger man who was squirming against the wall.

"Oh God, Phil, please! Please..." Evan trailed off as he felt his jeans loosen just a little as Phil undid the button. Evan almost fainted in relief as his jeans and boxers were pulled off his legs and again thrown to the side. Phil turned him on so much that he had been rock hard and constrained inside the coarse denim.

Phil gazed wide eyed at Evan's body. It was amazing and he wondered why he'd never noticed before. He swallowed thickly suddenly worried that he wasn't going to be able to please Evan like any of his past lovers, like Matt. As the other man invaded his thoughts, Phil felt anger growing inside of him. Why'd he have to interrupt at this moment?

The only good thing about Matt's unconscious interruption was that now Phil was determined to be a better lover than him. He felt like he had something to prove now and he was going to win.

Evan saw a flash in Phil's eyes before it disappeared and the other man stood up, shedding his own clothes as he went.

"Evan." It was deep and husky and the man in question felt suddenly beautiful at the sound. He pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, kissing him tenderly.

Phil returned the kiss in the same manner while lifting Evan up by the hips, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist. With Evan braced against the wall, he slipped a hand between them and closed his fist around Evan's penis, eliciting a groan from the younger man.

"I need you, Phil, please." With that Phil made sure that he could hold Evan against the wall with just his hips before he moved his other hand to Evan's ass. He circled the pucker before pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle. It was difficult because he had no lubricant to use though that didn't seem to be bothering Evan much – he was writhing and pushing down on Phil's finger, mumbling that he wanted more.

Phil obliged and pushed another finger into Evan, grazing his prostate with the tips of his fingers.

Evan screamed at the double sensations he was feeling and arched his hips, ready to explode. He cried out when Phil removed both his hands from their positions and grabbed at his ass, grinding their cocks together.

Phil growled as he spread Evan's cheeks and he lined himself up with the small hole. "Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to know if it was still okay.

Evan didn't answer directly but Phil got his answer from Evan mumbling over and over, "Need you."

Phil stared into Evan's eyes as he pushed in just a bit. He saw him grimace in pain and tried to pull out but was stopped by Evan deliberately holding him in place.

"Don't you dare..." he whispered.

Phil's eyes widened before he nodded and pushed the rest of the way in.

"Oooooh, shiiiiiiiiiiiit," moaned Evan.

"Dammit, Ev," Phil hissed. It was such a tight fit.

"Move. Move, Phil," Evan said after a minute or so.

Phil raised his head up from Evan's shoulder where he'd been marking it as his own. He moved his hips and pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside Evan's ass before pushing back in quickly, causing Evan to both yelp and moan out at the same time.

Evan was seeing stars. He couldn't really define what he was feeling right now. It was a like a mixture of pain and extremely intense pleasure.

Phil didn't think he'd ever had such an amazing sexual experience and this wasn't even over yet. He pulled out again before thrusting back inside Evan hard. Evan's head fell back against the wall in response, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Phil smiled to himself, absolutely loving this. He continued to thrust into Evan who was moaning and mumbling unintelligibly. He felt himself getting close to his climax so he lifted his hand and used it to bring Evan's face to his, wanting to look into his eyes.

Evan could feel himself almost ready to explode and gazed into Phil's eyes. He still couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening but as he came, ecstasy overcame him and his mind went completely blank. He wasn't even entirely sure what his name was right at that moment.

Phil came just seconds afterwards and slumped against Evan, forgetting that he was actually the one holding him against the wall. The two men slid down the wall, Phil falling backwards when his knees hit the floor.

Evan lay on top of Phil straddling his hips and breathing heavily. His head lay on Phil's chest over his heart and he was relaxed by the steady beat of it sounding in his ear.

"That... that... was amazing," Evan said, lifting his head to look at Phil.

A half smile graced the older man's face. "It was, wasn't it."

It wasn't a question and Evan couldn't help but giggle slightly at Phil's arrogance. "It was," he laughed.

Phil just stayed lying where he was while Evan continued to smile down at him until he noticed that smile begin to falter. He pushed himself up on to his elbows, frowning. "Ev? What's wrong?"

Evan just looked down at his friend, swallowing deeply, beginning to feel really guilty. "Adam."

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_So...._

_They've slept together... FINALLY!!!! But Phil still hasn't told Evan exactly what happened at Matt's house. I wonder what's going to happen? _

_You guys honestly have no idea how hard it was to write that scene. I couldn't figure out how to end that particular bit. I looked back at the rest of this trying to get inspiration and realised that the people in this fic have only managed to finish sex once – the first time Jeff and John did it coz it was the only time there was nobody was around to interrupt!_

_Anyway, hope this chapter was okay. I'm not really sure because it took me so long to write it and I kept changing my mind about what was going to happen._

_Jess xx_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey!_

_BTW, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves so far and even for just reading my story. I really apprecicate it and you all._

_Sooooo......... time skip coming up..._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

**CHAPTER 32 **

Jeff pulled Adam's legs through the rungs of the ladder and left him hanging there, caught in no man's land.

"Fuck, Jeff, this hurts!"

Jeff smirked and started to ascend the ladder towards glory, towards the World Heavyweight Championship belt. "Come on Adam! You knew it was gonna be this way." Jeff was breathless from the match and it showed in his words to Adam.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much!"

Jeff was half way up the ladder and he stopped for a moment. "You were the one who came up with the spot, idiot!" he whispered as he continued to climb. He reached the top of the ladder and put his arms out to remove the belt from where it was hanging.

"Take it, Jeff. You deserve it."

"I know," said Jeff playfully.

Adam chuckled and smiled as he watched Jeff take the belt and hug it to his chest. The younger man truly deserved to have the title.

Jeff held the belt up for a second before looking down at Adam, just hanging there. He smiled down at the other man before hugging the belt to him.

He made his way down the ladder and over to the corner to climb the turnbuckles. JR was getting in the ring as Adam left and Jeff stepped down from his celebration in the corner. Just as he stepped down he stumbled as the adrenalin started to leave his body and Phil's music started to play.

He leaned against the bottom turnbuckle, staring in horror and disbelief as Phil made his way to the ring, a referee in tow.

Phil was going to cash in his Money in the Bank contract against him. Now. He'd only had the belt for about a minute and a half.

And this wasn't in the script. Phil was going to get totally reamed by Vince after this so why was he doing this? Why to him?

It had been about two and a half weeks since the revelations about Matt and Adam came to light, since Phil swore at Jeff after finding out. And Jeff still had no idea what he'd done to warrant that and not only that, Phil wouldn't talk to him now, he just glared.

Jeff got to his feet unsteadily but couldn't keep his balance, trying to get ready for this sudden, and unwanted, match. He vaguely heard the bell ring before he was hoisted on to Phil's shoulders, ready for the 'Go to Sleep'.

"What are you doing Phil? Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

Phil ignored him and completed his finishing move with a knee to the chin. He didn't try to soften the blow either. He immediately moved to pin Jeff.

One

Two

Phil was astounded when Jeff kicked out and it showed in his face.

Jeff got another sudden rush of adrenalin as he kicked out and pulled Phil into an inside cradle after the younger man had lifted him up slightly. Phil wasn't going to win this easily, if indeed, he did win. Jeff was going to fight back, if he could.

Phil got to his feet first while Jeff stumbled into a corner of the ring. He managed to get to his feet but turned around into a kick to the head. He fell to one knee but was given another _real _'Go to Sleep' and he wasn't aware of what was going on anymore, his body sapped of all strength, he basically _was_ asleep.

One

Two

Threef

Phil's music echoed in the arena and Jeff came to. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe that this was happening. He must be the person to hold the shortest title reign ever.

Why had Phil done this? Why? What had he done? Did he hurt Phil, offend him in some way? Did Phil think that he was trying to hide the knowledge of Matt and Adam from him? Was that it? Well, it wasn't true.

He hadn't wanted Phil to find out the way he did and he'd only known for like twenty seconds when Phil came to the door in the first place. _He_ hadn't even known what was going on at that point. He had had his suspicions but nothing concrete and so had John but Phil wasn't treating him like a fucking leper.

What was going on?

"...NEW World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk!"

Phil grinned as he claimed his belt, held it above his head and skipped around the ring. He was happy right now. He'd won the championship again and had exacted a measure of revenge on Jeff.

He was so angry with Jeff. He hadn't told him about Adam and Matt and he wasn't even going to in the first place! He'd spend the last two and a half weeks ignoring the other man. It was hard because he had to be around him quite a lot or he couldn't talk to one of his best friends seeing as John was actually with Jeff.

He knew that both men were confused as to why he was acting this way but he didn't really want to talk about it and he definitely didn't want to talk to Jeff.

How could Jeff do that? Why would he do that? Was he trying to protect Matt or something? Was he trying to protect Adam? What had happened was so hard to believe as everyone had thought that Matt and Adam loathed each other.

Why did Adam even start dating him if he was in love with Matt all along? Why didn't he end it when he decided that being with Matt was more important than being with him?

Why did Matt say 'yes' to Adam? And what about Evan? Why did he have to hurt him?

Evan wouldn't speak to him right now. He knew why but that didn't mean he liked it. He'd tried to get Evan to talk to him but he would just ignore him and was still friends with Jeff! That just really got to him. Jeff was right there in the midst of all their problems and he still talked to the bastard.

Matt's grin wavered as he watched the last minutes of Adam and Jeff's match. He didn't know whether to be upset that Adam had lost or ecstatic that Jeff had won. He knew that Adam would be happy for his friend though and he'd obviously known what was going to happen. He just hoped that ladder spot hadn't hurt too much, it looked painful.

"Hey, watch..." Matt trailed off after seeing that it was Phil who had knocked into him. The guy was still in his ring attire, wearing that t-shirt with the fists on it. Phil was pushing past everyone who was cheering for Jeff and making his way through the curtain.

Matt stared after him confused. When his music hit and he started walking down the ramp to the ring, he realised what was going on and he screamed out in denial.

He wasn't the only one. John, Evan and everybody else watching were voicing their own similar opinions about Phil's actions.

Matt watched helplessly as Phil got into the ring and the new referee gestured that he was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract.

Adam entered the area just seconds before the bell rung for the impromptu match and made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Adam, what the hell's going on? Did you know about this?" Matt asked without even taking his gaze off the screen.

"No. This is totally off script. I'm just peachy, by... how the hell did he kick out of that? Phil didn't even try to make that easy on him."

"Come on, Jeff," Matt muttered as he watched his brother roll Phil into a pinning position. "Shit."

There was silence backstage as Phil hit another 'Go to Sleep'. Everyone could see that Jeff was out of it and there was a collective groan as Phil got the pin.

"Dammit," was heard from more than one person, the loudest being John.

John cheered and grinned widely as Jeff took the World Heavyweight Championship belt down from where it was hanging above the ring.

He wanted to rush out there and embrace Jeff on a job well done but knew that he couldn't.

He stared at the monitor, stricken when Phil made his way out to the ring. Why was his best friend doing this? Why did he hate his boyfriend so? He'd thought that Phil had accepted Jeff being in John's life initially but Phil hadn't spoken a word to Jeff in two and a half weeks.

He didn't know what was going on. Jeff had explained what had happened back in Cameron and then he'd heard Phil's side of it. While they matched in some respects, it seemed that Phil was blaming Jeff for all the _activities_ that had occurred.

John didn't like it. He knew without doubt that Jeff had had no idea about Matt and Adam until maybe twenty seconds before Phil had knocked on Matt's door. Fuck, he and Jeff had only voiced their suspicions to each other the night before everything went to hell. And nothing was even confirmed until after Phil got there!

He was being unreasonable and he was taking this too far. Not only was Vince going to kill him for breaking script, John was going to throttle him. Everyone else here seemed to want to do similar things to the idiot as well.

Well, he was going to get in first... well, maybe not first. Maybe he should let that honour fall to Evan? He knew what happened between Evan and Phil, just like he understood that Evan felt used and violated after he found out what had happened just before that encounter.

Adam was happy that Jeff was finally going to get to be a champion again, as he watched the younger man climb up the ladder.

"You were the one who came up with the spot, idiot!"

He was hanging from in between two rungs of the ladder and it wasn't very comfortable at all. He felt stupid because, like Jeff had said, he _had_ come up with the spot so it was his fault he was hurting.

Jeff grabbed the belt and came down off the ladder as a referee was helping Adam slide through the small gap so he could get out of the ring.

He was walking to the back with a scowl plastered on his face; he had to be in character obviously, when he heard Phil's music resonate in the arena. It didn't show in his face but when he realised what was happening, he wanted to run back and help Jeff.

Jeff didn't deserve this. He hadn't done anything wrong to Phil. It was him, Adam, that had done wrong to the younger man. So why was he going off script in what looked like revenge against Jeff?

Evan grinned and hugged John when Jeff grabbed the belt from above the ring. He was ecstatic for his friend. Jeff totally deserved the title.

He smile dropped into a frown when he spied Phil out of the corner of his eye, scowling. The raven haired man was up to something. Evan just knew it.

Phil began pushing past everyone who had crowded round the entrance to congratulate Jeff when he got to the back. Evan stumbled when he knocked into him, not even looking back or apologising.

Evan glared at the man he once thought of as a good friend, as a potential lover. Phil had changed and not for the better.

He'd used Evan and now... he was about to cash in his Money in the Bank contract? Against Jeff? What the fuck? He hadn't known who was going to win the match between Adam and Jeff but he knew for sure that this wasn't in the script.

He knew that Phil blamed all their problems on Jeff but he didn't know exactly why. Phil had told him that Jeff was never going to tell them about what their partners were up to but he didn't believe that. He'd been sceptical when Phil had originally told him because he knew Jeff would never do something like that and even then, he had been so shocked when he was told of Matt's departure from Evan's life.

He'd talked to Jeff about it and he believed his version of events. He even got over his anger and talked to Matt and Adam about it too. They had confirmed that nobody had known about them and that it was never confirmed until Phil was actually in the room with them.

It was a good thing that he'd talked to Matt. He'd needed to hear for himself what was happening and it had helped. He could see in the way Matt and Adam looked at each other that they were in love. He could also tell, no matter how much it hurt, that Matt had never looked at or loved him like he did Adam.

It had hurt enormously. It had been two days before he stopped crying himself to sleep and yet another two before his mind wasn't plagued by thoughts of it.

However, it had done wonders. He could now actually stand in the same room as Matt, could stand near to him without shaking; he could even TALK to him. Their conversations were stilted but they were getting better.

He wasn't as on track with Adam as he was with Matt but he was getting there as well. He couldn't stop thinking that Adam was the one who stole Matt away and he knew that that wasn't even true.

He frowned as Phil entered the backstage area with a big shit-eating grin on his face. John was gone, comforting Jeff who was just as confused as any of them.

He strode over to his _former_ friend and glared up at him. He didn't say a word just slapped the other man across the cheek and walked away, joining Matt and Adam as they turned to go to Jeff's dressing room.

Phil's head snapped to the side with the force of the slap and when he straightened up, he watched Evan walk away with sad eyes.

_So... anybody guess when I skipped forward to?  
__I didn't mention it in the chapter, I thought it was kinda obvious but for those who don't know... it's the Extreme Rules Pay-per-view that was on June 7th, 2009.__  
__This was a difficult chapter to write but I think it worked out okay. I think. *shrugs* Who knows?_

_Anyway, hope you liked it :)_

_Jess xx_


	33. Chapter 33

_Oops! I did it again... eep! Sorry! 3 months again! I would tell you the reasons but I already did - my crappy life over the last little while is at the start of chapter 3 of Whole Again, though the boyfriend thing is a bit better now._

_Next chapter of Lust is here! I don't think it's very good but ~shrugs~ I really need to think about where this story is going!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 33**

"_Adam. What about Adam?"_

Dammit, he should never have answered that question! It had ruined his life. Why, fuck WHY, had he?

He couldn't really blame Evan for not wanting to talk to him. He'd thought about what he'd said to him and how it had sounded and how it could be interpreted a million times since that fateful day.

It _did_ sound like he had just fucked Evan out of anger, that he had used him. He understood how Evan felt... well, maybe not completely, but he had a good idea.

It was only a few hours after Extreme Rules and he was back at his hotel for the night. His cheek was still smarting from Evan's slap but it wasn't red anymore. He still couldn't believe that Evan had actually slapped him. Evan. Sweet Evan. Little Evan. Sweet, little, _innocent_ Evan.

He had probably deserved it. He had gone after Jeff deliberately. If Jeff hadn't have won, he would have waited until he did. He was going to ruin that man's life, starting with his career and later... Phil smirked. Jeff was going to regret his actions. Extreme Rules was just the start. He bet that other things were beginning to unravel now too.

* * *

Jeff and John were lying in their bed at the hotel. Jeff's back was against John's chest and the younger man had his arms around his older lover in a gesture of comfort.

Jeff was still upset, of course he was. He wasn't crying or anything but he was upset still. There were feelings of anger towards Phil as well but he was trying not to let this get to him too bad. It was hard but he had to do this.

He couldn't let Phil know he was getting to him. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak so he had to stay strong, especially in the face of John and Evan. He had to act normally. He had to continue on in the way would have if this had never happened.

* * *

John didn't know what to do. Phil was supposed to be his best friend and was, as far as John knew, happy for him and Jeff. So how could he do this to Jeff? Why was he trying to hurt Jeff and as a consequence, _them_?

Phil had known all about John's love for Jeff. He'd never straight out said to him to give it up but he had subtly tried to get John to stop mooning over the older man. When it was obvious that those suggestions weren't working, even in the slightness, Phil had given up and had supported John one hundred per cent. Even when John had tried to get over Jeff himself by fucking Mike and Melina, he'd supported him.

At first, Phil was sceptical when he and Jeff got together but after John had dispelled his fears he'd been nothing but supportive until after they went to Cameron. John knew what had happened there but didn't know how Phil was feeling as he wouldn't talk about it.

And it wasn't that he'd just hurt Jeff, he'd crushed Evan's heart as well. Evan was being pretty quiet about it as well but at least he had some idea of what was going on.

Phil had changed and not for the better. John just hoped that he got over... whatever this was and didn't try to make him choose between him and Jeff. There would be no deliberating over that. There was no contest whatsoever. After waiting almost three years to be with Jeff, there wasn't any way he was going to give him up. Phil could just go take a running...

"John?" Jeff whispered into the silent darkness.

"Yeah?"

Jeff shifted on the bed and turned to his head to face his boyfriend. He smiled a small smile even though he knew that John couldn't see his him. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured.

John pulled Jeff close so he could hug him tightly, his mouth near the other man's ear. "Where else would I be?"

The two men lay like that for a while. John thought that Jeff was asleep as he was breathing deeply and evenly.

"Make love to me." The words were loud in the room.

John's eyes widened. Make love? Now? "Jeff?" he asked, whispering.

Jeff turned to face his boyfriend. "Please, John. I want you to make love to me."

John couldn't help but hold himself back from ravishing Jeff like he wanted to. He wasn't sure what he could say right now. He could feel his cock hardening in his pyjama bottoms so he couldn't exactly deny wanting this, wanting Jeff but he couldn't help feeling that Jeff wasn't exactly in his right mind at this particular moment.

With everything that had happened that night, Jeff couldn't really be serious about this, could he?

* * *

The narrowing of the other man's eyes was the only clue for John.

Jeff was slightly confused at first. Now he was angry but mostly, he was hurt. Hurt that his boyfriend didn't believe that he was ready, that he was making the right decision.

Maybe there had been no words exchanged between them but he wasn't stupid. He knew what John was feeling. He'd seen the looks flickering across the other man's eyes and face.

Jeff turned his back to John, closing his eyes and pulling the sheets around him tightly. He was tense and breathing harshly. He flinched when John laid a hand on his back. He could imagine the wounded look on John's face at that point but, to be honest, at this moment in time, he didn't fucking care.

Someone who he'd believed a friend was, from the looks of it, trying to ruin his career and now... He'd thought that John knew him well enough to know when he was being sincere, when he was speaking the truth. Why couldn't he understand that he just wanted to feel better about himself? He wanted to feel the pleasure that John obviously felt during sex. He wanted to have that experience.

He'd been thinking about this, about giving himself to John, since they got together, before it even. He wanted this. He wouldn't have said he did if he didn't. He was ready for this. It was a big thing for him; he wanted to be sure he wanted a cock in that place where nothing was really supposed to go up, just come out.

His whole life, he'd thought he was straight. For fuck's sake, he'd been in a relationship with one woman for almost 10 years and now he was um... he wasn't entirely sure, he was leaning towards bisexual, maybe gay, he really wasn't sure. He was dating a guy. He was having sex with a guy. He was in love with a guy... a really great guy... an amazing guy.

John wasn't trying to hurt him, right? He wasn't holding back from him was he? He wasn't thinking that maybe Phil had done the right thing, was he?

* * *

_Weeeeee!_


End file.
